


How to Train your Virgin

by LethanWolf



Category: Bleach
Genre: Dancer, Dancing, Eventual Happy Ending, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, Fluff, Gay, Humor, Humour, M/M, Male on Male, Sex, Slow Burn, Smut, Stripper, Stripping, YukiShiro - Freeform, alternative universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-06
Updated: 2017-08-06
Packaged: 2018-12-11 22:50:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 70,244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11724234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LethanWolf/pseuds/LethanWolf
Summary: Yukio is about as close to a virgin as he can get. His parents have had enough and sent him away to work over the summer with the students who turn their holiday home into a spring break attraction. Yukio is sent to be the new life guard of the pool and struggles with the diminutive sex god who suffers terribly from a case of satyriasis.





	1. Never have I ever

The plane tilted to the left and the left and the castle home could easily be seen even from this high up. The plane itself however was landing in the small town that looked like it was a good 20 or 30 minute drive from the castle that was due to become his new home for the rest of the summer. Yukio sighed and sat back in the chair as he rubbed a hand over his face, slipping it up under the messy blond spikes that decorated half the left side of his features and obscuring his left eye entirely. He put his table up and kicked his bag back under his seat after depositing his game consol into the pouch. He leaned back on the chair lowering his newsboy cap further down as the flight attendant walked by ensuring everyone was ready for their landing.

He was on his way to that little castle, it might look luxurious and sophisticated but it was actually his parents place, they were renting it out to a group of students each summer to run their own business a holiday rep business. As such the atmosphere of the once empty place would be alive with college and university students getting drunk, groaning under bed sheets and doing everything within their power to burn themselves out before returning to their studies.

He sighed, he wasn’t sure if his parents sending him here was a punishment or a hint for him to burn himself out too. He’d gained his lifeguard qualification last year since he’d not had much else to do, but besides doing that one constructive thing most of his time had been taken up by trying to do everything within his power to get his parents attention. From the tender age of 13 he’d taken up street dance and parkour, broken several bones and ended up in hospital, it annoyed him how little they actually had cared and how the staff of their mansion had come to sit by his bed more than they ever did. He’d gone on to try a number of other rebellious acts including drugs – that didn’t last long – drinking himself silly which again he didn’t like and breaking and entering. Now that had been fun, breaking into abandoned buildings was easy enough with his parkour skills, most places only boarded up the downstairs windows naturally assuming no one would be able to reach the second floor. It was easy for him, just a jutting brick, a low hanging tree branch or even a decent pipeline and he could find himself into any building. His parents had tried to stop his reckless actions but they’d eventually given up when they realised locking him in his room wouldn’t halt any devious behaviour, finally they’d made the decision to send him here to work for the summer.

He didn’t care, it’s not like he ever got to see them anyway, and a summer here would probably be better spent than a summer back at home and the Captain in charge of the rep group had expressed concerns over the lack of a lifeguard for the giant heated indoor pool. So here he was. Tah dah.

The plane descended and he soon found himself pulling his luggage down from the over hanger, it was a large duffle bag that he could carry with ease himself, despite being brought up with servants he had actually saw them all as friends because of how close they’d grown, he liked to do things himself and rarely relied on them for anything unless he was sick. The plane had taken a good few hours and he was glad for the loose fitting blue jeans and plain white t shirt he’d worn, it was comfortable enough to survive a plane ride in. He’d refused to fly first class and the servants didn’t bother trying to argue with him, he’d been fine growing up on his own and he hated to be pampered.

He followed the crowed out through security and looked around the crowed of people. Apparently the reps were arranging for his pick up, but he had no idea what they looked like, so he was surprised to see a tall woman with rather large breasts and long strawberry blond hair who was basically any straight mans walking wet dream holding a sign with his name on it. He walked towards her and gave her a pleasant smile, he figured why not make some friends while he was here? He was sure his parents would _love_ to know he’d made friends with a group of rowdy young adults.

‘Hello there!’ She basically yipped, bobbing up and down like an excited puppy with playfully large round baby blue eyes lapping across him. ‘Oh my god you’re adorable, you’re not what I expected at all.’ She ditched the sign in a nearby plant pot much to his amusement and wrapped an arm around him, pulling him into a hug. He jerked his head up to try and avoid her massive bust but too late… it was like watching a pseudopod engulfing a living organism as his blond head disappeared inside the bust and he pushed back to tear his head away, gulping deep breaths of air once he was free.

‘Dear god they’re deadly,’ he gasped as he took a deep breath before glaring at the mountains.

‘I know,’ she giggled as she watched him curiously, ‘I’m Rangiku, I’m in charge of getting the men to take part in things they normally wouldn’t,’ she laughed and he felt heat creep into his cheeks.

‘I wonder why?’ he asked sarcastically and she peered at him curiously again.

‘So you’ve been rather unaffected by my charms so far,’ she smiled as she continued to stare playfully at him. They were walking out of the airport now and towards the multi story car park.

‘You’re not quite my type,’ he said suggestively and she caught on right away.

‘Don’t worry of our crew we’ve a few gay men, three to be exact, so you’ll fit right in.’ She chuckled as she led him towards a large black Toyota RV 4.

She was amusing and very bubbly, very full on and didn’t seem shy at all in asking any personal questions. Normally such forwardness would leave Yukio feeling uncomfortable but that wasn’t why he’d come out, he hadn’t come out to feel uncomfortable he’d come out to get a break away from everything else he had going on in his life.

‘So the clients arrive tomorrow and Toshiro is in a crabby mood, Toshiro is our Captain of our little gang of reps he actually prefers to get called Captain like a cocky little son of a bitch, but I ignore him, best to stay away from him for just now, if you can.’ She looked at him with a broad grin.

‘What do you mean “if I can”?’ he asked frowning as he turned to her, god he wished she’d keep her eyes on the road instead of on him.

‘Well he’s very attractive, a lot of the reps are to be honest but tell me, when you first saw me did you think I was a straight mans dream?’ He laughed at the forwardness of the question, it was like she had read his mind.

‘Yes I did,’ he nodded as he turned forward to gaze ahead at where they were driving.

‘You’d be right, well as much as I am that, Toshiro is literally every gay mans dream, yet not the kind of person you’d probably describe if I asked you right now what your idea of your ideal man would be.’ She waved a finger at him as she spoke and he blinked dumbly.

‘My idea of an ideal man… probably tall and well built,’ he chuckled and she grinned at him.

‘Yeah, and yet Toshiro being the opposite of that will still have you feeling uncomfortable, unless you prefer Ichigo he’s pretty hot but he’s also very taken, his boyfriend is long distance though.’

‘I didn’t come here to get in bed with any of you,’ Yukio laughed as he shook his head, though he did find some of what she said rather interesting.

‘No? Why else would you come? If it were me and I needed a blow out, I’d come somewhere like this to drink myself silly and have as much sex as I could.’

He pressed himself back into the car seat, he couldn’t believe he was having this kind of a conversation with someone he’d just met but what bugged him the most was, he was kind of enjoying it. He could never openly talk like this to the servants or his parents and it seemed he’d been missing it.

‘Maybe you’re right, my blow outs tend to be a bit more… exertive and less about the alcohol.’

‘So just the sex?’

‘Dancing,’ he shrugged his shoulders and she glanced at him with a playful smirk.

‘Parents send you to ballet when you were a boy?’ She teased as she turned the car down a long road with a canopy of trees above them. He chuckled and brought a hand up to rub the back of his neck.

‘Something like that yeah,’ he laughed and she giggled.

‘Well that will be interesting to watch,’ she mused, they spent the rest of the drive up in moderate silence as Yukio marvelled at the beautiful grounds. There was a shuttle bus that would drop off any guests to the end of the road they were now travelling up and it was a short walk to the castle like property. It wasn’t a massive castle, it was more a castle home and he knew it boasted a couple of large halls, a library and well over 50 rooms and living quarters. There was a massive kitchen as well but he knew that there was separate catering staff that handled the cooking needs for the castle, staff and guests.

Rangiku pulled her car up in the outside parking grounds besides a couple of other vehicles and stepped out, Yukio walked around the back of the car and pulled his duffle bag out and glanced up at the large property. The last time he’d been here he’d been 9 years old, who knew he’d be revisiting this place 12 years later. He followed Rangiku as she led him up to the large oak front doors and inside to the entrance hall. Instantly he could see the effects the students had had on the place, even though the paintings and artwork were still on the walls there was a liveliness in the atmosphere of the quarters. The second and third floors up were where the bedrooms were but the ground floor was where the bar and dance rooms were. From the entrance hall he left his bags for Rangiku to give him a tour and she led him quickly to the left and away from the massive stair case that was facing the front entrance of the door.

‘This front room here,’ she pushed a set of double doors open and it opened to a giant hall that had been kitted out with a large bar at the back. Booths and tables had been placed around with a large area set aside for dancing, there were smoke machines and a DJ desk that had been set up and Yukio noticed that some of the booths they’d had installed were somewhat secluded and hidden away. Like they were inviting people to try and do naughty stuff they shouldn’t.

‘These booths… have you ever had anyone… get caught?’ He asked his subjective question turning to raise a blond eyebrow at the woman and she giggled.

‘Oh all the time, we’ve put those hangings up over them for a reason, literally some couples just end up fucking in them when they get drunk enough.’

‘Classy,’ he chuckled as he ducked out from under some of the hangings. Rangiku then led him out of the room and further down the hall into a room at the back.

‘Through here are the changing rooms that are the only entrance into and out of the pool, it took a bit of money to split them into male and female because last year we were just getting sick of cleaning up the mess.’ She sighed and wrinkled her nose at the memory. They walked through the male changing rooms and out towards the pool, it was large and more than just your regular rectangle shape, it was long with steps leading down to a shallow end but opened up and became rounded at the very top. There was a single diving board and to the left connecting the pool was a large circular Jacuzzi, he spotted the life guard chair that was centred in the middle facing out over the entire pool room and to the far back walls were a sauna and steam room. The tour continued and he was guided to the hall that was laid out with all manners of tables and served as a canteen, the staff wouldn’t arrive until the next day when the guests would actually arrive. They wouldn’t stay in the castle like him and the other reps and instead lived local in the town and would commute to their place of work, changing up the shifts. The library was almost untouched, except it seemed that someone with a sense of humour thought it would be a good idea to hang a random hammock between two of the giant pillars. The insane thing was that the brown mesh netting didn’t look out of place among the large oak shelves.

The basement consisted of a laundry room for staff use only, guests would normally only stay a week and wear the clothes they had packed just like they would at a hotel. There was another room that had been turned into a cinema room with large recliner chairs and a massive television where a new movie would be shown every Monday night and Wednesday night, there was also a gym room for guests and staff and a large living room area with loads of comfortable looking sofas and a large marble fireplace.   
When he walked into this room, pretty much everyone had congregated and smiled at him as he entered. He suddenly felt a bit self conscious with so many eyes peering curiously at him.

‘Everyone this is Yukio,’ Rangiku smiled and a lot of them nodded their hellos and eyed him with mild looks of surprise. ‘Yukio this is Tatsuki,’ she gestured towards a tall girl with short spiky dark hair who looked like she was ready to drop kick anyone into next week. ‘She’s one of our bar tenders and doubles as a security guard so if you need anyone thrown out speak to her,’ Yukio smiled warmly at her and was surprised to receive a smile in return. ‘This is Shuhei, he’s here to help us get the crowds going, he helps with DJ duties and other bits and pieces.’ The gentleman in question had a large tattoo on his face and Yukio tried his best not to stare at the peculiarity. ‘This is Izuru who’s in charge of money and finances, if we need anything ordered or sorted he’s our man, he’s kind of like the second in charge.’ The blond haired man who looked rather shy and gentle smiled kindly at Yukio and he returned the gesture. ‘This is Rukia, she’s our other bar tender, this is Renji her partner he helps behind the bar. Then that’s Ichigo,’ he turned from the unusual pairing to the tall strawberry blond at the back of the room. He was incredibly handsome and he saw now what Rangiku meant, it was a pity he was taken. ‘He’s our main DJ, when he’s not around or needs a break Toshiro usually takes over.’

‘That’s Hitsugaya,’ came a cool voice from behind them and Yukio whipped around and felt his draw drop. He shouldn’t stare and yet he couldn’t help himself. The short man was actually _stunning_ like seriously, breath takingly, masturbatingly, blow your load just looking at him _stunning_.

White hair flared back into unkempt and rough looking sexy spikes, one long strand coming down over his face to tickle the side of his cheek and cover the side of beautiful large teal eyes. Flawless white skin stretched over high cheekbones and down to a pointed chin, Yukio thought the boy almost had a Twilight – Vampire like feel to him if it had not been for those beautifully soft pink lips which proved there was still blood pumping through his veins. His eyes were shrouded in a veil of thick black eyelashes which only helped in making his eyes look wider in stark contrast to his hair. He wore a pair of tight black jeans and a plain black t shirt with a white leather jacket.

‘Or Captain,’ one of the other members of the group called and there were a few chuckles that Toshiro silenced with a stare. Rangiku was right, Yukio would never have described the short man as his type in any way and yet here he was trying to contain all the drool in his own mouth. He quickly averted his eyes and met Rangiku’s baby blue and she looked almost gleeful at his reaction. He narrowed his only seeing eye at her and she just grinned even more broadly.

‘Lets set a couple of ground rules here, your parents may own this place but I’m in charge, we don’t know you yet or know what to expect from you but any slacking off and you’ll answer to me.’ Yukio turned back to him and quickly tried to shove the thoughts out of his head that being punished by this beauty may be fun.

‘Yes sir,’ he responded and watched as the boys’ lips stretched into a thin line, his eyes narrowing. Toshiro removed himself from the back wall and left the room but not before Yukio got a cheeky view of his ass as he left. It had looked tightly packed into those jeans and literally left nothing to the imagination. He bit down harshly on the inside of his cheek to stop himself from blushing as he turned back towards Rangiku who was still grinning at him.

‘Is he always so…?’

‘Cold?’

‘Distant?’

‘Unimpressed?’

Everyone in the room seemed to be tossing adjectives his way and he blinked and nodded at them all.

‘Yeah he is,’ Rangiku chuckled as she turned towards the rest of the room, ‘who knows someone may warm him up some day,’ he felt like there was something suggestive in her tone and he narrowed his eye again at her.

‘Anyway tomorrow the guests will be here so we’ve all got work to do.’ Izuru said as he stood up but not before reaching out to shake hands with Yukio who was surprised by the odd formality.

Everyone else in the room began to disperse and Yukio prayed he’d remember everyones names and not get them confused.

‘I’ll show you to your room then,’ Rangiku chimed as they walked back towards the main entrance hall where he’d left his bags. He picked them up and followed behind Rangiku. Turned out his room was right next door to hers. The staff all stayed at the furthest corner at the top of the building to keep themselves secluded away from the guests as much as possible. His room was large and had a massive four poster bed with a large window, couch, TV and his own private bathroom.

He spent the better part of his time unpacking his suitcase and fitting clothes into the wardrobe and chest of drawers while Rangiku sat upon his bed. She’d offered to help but he’d declined, he liked the girl but he wasn’t sure if he was quite ready for her to touch his underwear and other personal belongings quite yet.

‘Last year was a hoot, Renji and Rukia hooked up drunk and both tried to play it off as if it were a one night thing but they both had feelings for each other. Rukia doesn’t open up to anyone not even me but Renji and Ichigo are very good friends and Ichigo convinced him to finally talk to Rukia and that’s when they got together.’ She was holding up her fingers and counting down the incidents they’d been having. ‘Before that Rukia kissed Izuru and that was about as wild as he ever got, before Ichigo got with his boyfriend we found him in bed with Shuhei which is strange because that man still tries to convince everyone he’s straight and has slept with a bunch of women since then to prove it, he’s even slept with me.’ She frowned at the memory and bit her lip as Yukio turned to watch her.

‘Do you like him?’ he asked genuinely curious as he studied her features. She lifted her shoulders and dropped them quickly, it didn’t seem convincing at all.

‘Little bit yeah,’ she mumbled and held up a finger to point at him, ‘but don’t tell anyone that.’

Yukio held up his hands with his palms facing out to show he didn’t plan on doing any such thing.

‘Wouldn’t dream of it,’ he smiled and turned back towards the dresser where he’d just hung up a bunch of his loose fitting shirts. He didn’t even hear her as she slipped off the bed and appeared very suddenly behind him and he jumped when she spoke in his ear.

‘My god we need to take you shopping do you only own baggy clothing?’ He needed a moment to restart his heart and she laughed and apologised for it as he held two fingers against the pulse on his neck to check he was still alive.

‘I don’t like tight clothing, it’s harder to move around in.’ He mumbled and she tilted her head towards him.

‘You always trying to run away from people?’ she asked and he smiled and shrugged.

‘I’ve had my fair share of police chases yes,’ he chuckled at the shocked look that crossed her face. ‘There’s a few things about me that may surprise you.’ He muttered more to himself as he turned back and continued to hang things up.

‘Either way, you need some decent tight clothes,’ her hands groped his ass and he nearly jumped into the wardrobe at the feeling with a yelp.

‘What the hell-‘

‘Its firm, you’ve got to show it off,’ she chuckled as he turned to her with his cheeks burning and feeling rather violated.

‘Why would I want to do that?’

‘What did I tell you about Toshiro?’ Rangiku grinned as she watched the colour spread even further.

‘You told me he was hot-‘

‘And I saw the way you were staring at him, well the only guy I’ve ever seen him with dressed in tight clothing, he won’t admit it to just anyone but when I get him drunk enough he opened up to me, he loves the male physique, loves the muscles and the tight ass look on guys if you wanna get in with him you’re gonna need to dress to impress.’

‘I don’t want to get in with him.’ Yukio frowned, that’s the last thing he needed; a drama of trying to get laid with a man who was stunning true enough but not entirely his type. His cheeks burned at the thought and he groaned as he walked away from the wardrobe.

‘Look Yukio, you’re adorable and actually quite hot if I dressed you up a bit-’

‘You’re not dressing me.’

‘You could have him if you played your cards right.’

‘I don’t like playing with cards.’ He mumbled as he threw his torso down onto the bed spreading his arms out and relishing at how darn comfortable it was.

‘Fine deny it, I’ll give you as many opportunities as I can because honestly? I think you two would be cute together.’

‘Please…’ he breathed, ‘please don’t play match maker.’

There was a gentle knock at the door and Yukio sat up glancing at it. ‘Come in,’ he called and watched as the door opened and Tatsuki peered around at them.

‘Hey you two just to let you know pizza has been ordered and we’re meeting down at the bar in an hour to play some getting to know you games.’ She looked directly at Yukio and he groaned.

‘What kind of games is that?’

‘Never have I ever silly,’ Rangiku chuckled as she nodded to Tatsuki who left the room.

‘I don’t like drinking.’

‘Just humour us, it’s our last time to drink since the guests will be here tomorrow and we’ll need to be our best behaviour.’ She spoke the last two words with a sarcastic drawl and he snorted back his laughter. Holiday reps weren’t exactly known for playing by the rules but he was worried about this drinking game, he’d played it before and felt massively uncomfortable.

As far as wild things done he’d done his fair share, drugs, drink, stole, grand theft auto, but he was actually pretty innocent when it came to sex. He’d slept with one guy as an experiment when he thought he may be gay and it had been confirmed but the experience had been painful and although it was hot and he did orgasm it had also been a little unpleasant to the point he hadn’t wanted to rush back into it again. It meant during evenings such as the one he was about to have when people questioned him he felt really young in comparison to some others who had easily been with 20 or 30 people.

‘Would you put a shirt on for tonight?’ Rangiku asked leaning across to him and fluttering her eye lashes playfully.

‘No.’ He frowned at her and wrapped a grunge style white torn bandanna around his neck. She pursed her lips and sighed.

 

* * *

 

The smell of pizza hit them the moment they walked into the bar, everyone was perched around the stools and Tatsuki and Renji stood behind it, apparently two stools had been passed over to the other side so they could sit down with everyone else in as much close proximity as they could get. Yukio was almost surprised to see the tiny Captain sitting on the bar with his back against the wall, one leg dangling off the customer side of the bar and the other one bent with his arm resting on it. He was the kind of person who made ‘cool’ seem effortless and it was hard not to stare and not to be jealous.

‘Hey-o everyone,’ Rangiku chirped cheerfully as she jumped onto a stool close to Toshiros leg, Yukio sitting at her right hand side putting the strawberry blond between him the white haired beauty.

‘Hello Rangiku, what will be your drink of choice?’ Renji asked with a smile, ‘remember it needs to be over 20%’

‘A strawberry daiquiri please,’ she turned to Yukio, ‘what about you?’ He felt like all eyes were on him now as if judging his type of alcohol as he frowned.

‘I’ll go for a gin and tonic then,’ his eyes absently shifted towards the glass in Toshiros hand and it looked like the Captain was drinking whiskey on the rocks.

Pleased with his choice of alcohol and its content Renji quickly made their drinks and they were offered pizza as the boxes were passed around.

‘Alright Yukio so we thought we’d get to know you a little,’ Ichigo grinned as he leaned across from the furthest side of the bar, ‘we decided never have I ever would be the best way to get started so, do you know the rules of the game?’

‘Where we say we’ve never done something but if we have we take a drink right?’ Yukio asked just seeking confirmation and Ichigo grinned and nodded.

‘Exactly, so guest of honour why don’t you go first?’

He was almost thankful for the alcohol now as it gave him something to focus his attention on. These games always started off innocent but soon got dirty and rude eventually so he decided to start it off safe.

‘Okay, never have I ever pretended to be sick to get out of class.’ Every single person took a drink including himself and he tried his best not to keep looking to his left at Toshiro.

It then moved around the circle and it was Rangikus turn, Yukio realised as he turned to look at her that Toshiros position was a bit more provocative than he originally thought, the one leg thrown down the side of the bar meant that his legs were basically spread a little wider as he needed to keep the other perched on the furthest side of the bar as possible to keep his balance. Yukio tried his best not to stare but knew the more alcohol he consumed the harder that would be.

‘Never have I ever… watched porn.’ Trust Rangiku to make things take a turn for the worst, Yukio almost groaned into his drink as it rose to his mouth but he realised everyone else was doing the exact same thing and he relaxed. He took a few extra gulps than he should have but he felt like he needed it.

Now it was Toshiros turn and suddenly Yukio had an excuse to look at him, his stature was perfect and he twirled the wrist that was draped over his leg effortlessly as he swirled the contents of alcohol and ice together. His brow was furrowed as he contemplated and his soft lips parted a little. Yukio realised he wasn’t even blinking because of how much he was staring and quickly looked back at his drink.

‘Never have I ever…’ he started, his smooth voice washing over the company and demanding attention which Yukio presented, ‘slept in a bed with more than 5 people.’

Clever, the question wasn’t exactly worded like it was meant for sex, everyone at the bar took a drink except Yukio as he thoughtfully tried to remember if he had.

‘No orgies for you Yukio?’ Rangiku asked as she elbowed him lightly in the arm.

‘None that I can remember no,’ he smiled sheepishly at her his eyes meeting Toshiros for a moment but he had not been able to read anything from that deadlocked expression.

‘Okay,’ Tatsuki started as she offered up her own question. ‘Never have I ever masturbated in the last week,’ she grinned around the table and Yukio groaned in embarrassment as his drink once again made it to his lips, to his surprise so did Toshiros and a number of the other males.

‘What if someone else masturbates you for you does that count?’

‘That’s called sex dear.’

The chatter sounded from the other side of the table as Rangiku glanced conspicuously between Toshiro and Yukio who clearly were both doing their best to ignore her.

‘Never have I ever…’ Renji started as he twisted in his bar chair thoughtfully, ‘had sex outside.’

Only Yukio and Izuru didn’t drink and Yukio felt that usual shame from his innocence burn on his cheeks as he tried to not meet anyone’s eyes.

‘Never have I ever broken a law,’ Ichigo offered and finally Yukio was able to drink. He noticed that there were several people who didn’t; Rangiku, Rukia, Izuru and Tasuki but the others around the bar did. How interesting he wanted to actually know what kind of laws that others had broken and it seemed that was the new premises for questions and Izuru went next.

‘Never had I ever… stole anything.’ Yukio was the only one to drink which surprised him as everyone glanced curiously at him.

‘What did you steal? Couldn’t you just buy anything you wanted?’ Renji asked as he leaned across the bar. Yukio frowned as he traced a finger around his glass.

‘I errr… stole a jammie dodger truck when I was 15 and crashed it into my neighbours house when I tried to drive it home.’

There was a moments silence. A beat. Then the entire bar erupted in laughter.

‘Did you have a license at 15 like Toshiro did?’ Yukio frowned at Rangikus comment and glanced at the white haired beauty who quirked a brow and shrugged his shoulders.

‘No, I knew a little bit about driving from playing computer games but if I was good at it I wouldn’t have crashed.’

‘Was alcohol involved?’ Shuhei asked and Yukio nodded.

‘I think so yeah, I don’t honestly remember much I remember the police showing up the next day at my house and asking me and I honestly didn’t remember I thought I’d just been given a ride back by someone who was kind enough to give me a bag of the biscuits.’

Another round of chuckles followed this and then Shuhei reminded everyone it was his turn.

‘Never have I ever tried drugs.’ Shuhei offered and Yukio scowled as he drank at the same time as Ichigo, no one else lifted their glasses.

‘Just to be clear,’ Yukio panicked, ‘I don’t do them now it was just when I was young and stupid.’

He was aware of a pair of teal eyes watching him to his left and he felt the colour of the alcohol springing up to his cheeks as he kept his eyes on his drink.

‘Okay never have I ever lied to get my own way.’ Rukia offered and nearly everyone took a drink.

It was back to Yukio and he wanted to learn something about the group other than just anything related to sex. ‘Never have I ever taken up a sport or hobby other people wouldn’t expect me to do from looking at me,’ he took his own drink as everyone else digested his question then tentatively Toshiro raised his glass to his lips and drank as well. This gave Yukio another excuse to look at the younger male and he did, smirking playfully at him. God the alcohol was taking effect.

‘What’s the hobby?’ He asked and Toshiro fixed him with two direct teal eyes, a gaze that almost made him shudder with want.

‘Strip teasing and lap dancing.’

There was a beats silence again and Yukios entire face flushed at the implications, he didn’t want to think about that, no no no no nope. Nope. Had to leave his mind right now. Right this very second. The last thing he needed was a mental image of the younger boy half dressed straddling his lap with those beautiful teal eyes half lidded with lust and NOPE.

‘He’s kidding Yukio,’ Rangiku reached over and punched Toshiros leg playfully causing it to slip over the other side of the bar so he was effectively straddling the bar. The pose left him very exposed and yet he didn’t even try to correct it. It was now next to impossible for Yukio to keep his gaze on Toshiros face.

‘I am kidding, I just wanted to see your reaction,’ his features twisted into a cruel and taunting smirk, ‘I do martial arts.’

‘Oh,’ Yukio blinked, he felt really stupid for believing him. He was suddenly very aware of the embarrassment he wore on his cheeks and hoped everyone would play the colour in his cheeks off as a drunken flush, but judging by the amused look on Toshiros face probably not.

‘Forget that though,’ the younger male grunted and he leaned across the bar towards Yukio who fought hard to not let more colour flourish into his face. Fuck this male was so fucking hot, why did he have to be so hot? ‘What is the hobby that _you_ have?’

‘I do believe its Rangikus turn to ask a question.’ Yukio replied smoothly as he turned towards his drink and took a sip. There were a few protests as he avoided the question. ‘I do not have to elaborate on anything if I do not want to.’ He shrugged his shoulders and smirked back at Toshiro, whose eyes flashed dangerously at him, his jaw setting a little and he scooting closer to Yukio and Rangiku by thrusting his hips to force his weight forward on the bar, the movement instantly drew Yukios eyes to the boys spread legs before snapping them back to his face which looked smug as fuck.

Yukio quickly turned his eyes to Rangiku wanting her to save him but she was sitting grinning.

‘Can I tell them your hobby?’ she asked and he frowned shaking his head as everyone else asked her to tell them. ‘If you don’t let me tell them you might not like my next question.’ She pursed her lips and he frowned narrowing his eye at her.

‘Don’t tell them, because I am not demonstrating _anything_ tonight.’ This earned another round of complaints from around the bar and she frowned with a huff.

‘Fine, never have I ever wanted to fuck someone sitting at this bar at this current moment.’

Fuck. Yukio scoffed and he aimed to fold his arms across his chest, but the alcohol was buzzing at the back of his head, betraying him as he slowly found the last of the gin being raised to his lips and with a massive gulp cleaned the glass straight. Putting it down and regretting what he’d done as everyone at the bar glanced between him and Toshiro who’d also finished his glass.


	2. Making a Splash

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Not my best chapter but promise it gets better from here on!

Fuck. They were going to be here any moment now and the cleaning staff were still setting up the last couple of bedrooms. Ice cold fingers made their way to his temple as he attempted to massage the stress away, this wasn’t quite going to the carefully planned schedule that he and Izuru had worked on. He needed order and he liked it when things went his way, he didn’t like not being in control. In manners of his life except one of course, it was pretty hot to hand yourself over to someone during sex but literally that was the only time the white haired prodigy was never in control. For everything else he always had to be in control.

He took a deep breath, his back leaning against the wall of the main entrance hall ready to force a fake smile on his face and enthusiastically greet the guests along with Rangiku, Ichigo and Shuhei. He always brought the eye candy to the entrance to meet the guests because it always got them excited, of course there were strict rules about the staff and the guests but he already knew they’d often get broken or bent at the very least. He himself would never do such a thing though, he was a sucker for the rules and always abided by them, after all if the Captain did not follow his own rules how could he honestly expect anyone else to follow them?

‘Calm down Toshiro, now I understand why your hair is white.’ Rangiku chuckled beside him, she was perched on top of a small reception desk that the staff never used, literally if anyone needed anything they’d come to the bar.

‘Ha, ha and for gods sake call me Captain,’ he grunted, he’d hated the term ‘manager’ because in all honesty he couldn’t ‘manage’ this bunch. They were rowdy and they were loud and obnoxious but they got the job done and for the most part they were also his friends.

There was once a time he’d slept with Ichigo but that had been a couple of years ago and now that the strawberry had his own boyfriend back home Toshiro had steered well clear of the handsome male. Anytime he needed to get laid Toshiro would simply drive into town, pick up a guy at a bar and drive them back, booting them out early the next day. Most of his colleagues knew that he did it and there were one of two favourites he had in town that he could always call anytime he was in need of a good fuck. Some maybe would call him a player but he’d found less and less time for it with the more and more staff he took on board for this holiday rep business of his. The last life guard they’d employed had been a disaster, it had been a girl who was so emotionally unstable that she cried anytime Ichigo walked into the room because she couldn’t stand the fact that she couldn’t have him, that he was gay. It had resulted in a lot of conflict since a large portion of the staff were inclined that way.

‘Why do you always pick us to welcome everyone?’ Shuhei looked around and down at his Captain while the young man sighed.

‘Because you’re all the eye candy, it will get them excited, they’ll feel the need to dress up, the more they dress up the later they’ll stay at the bar and the later they’ll stay at the bar the more money we make.’ Toshiro said simply, not looking at Shuhei as he answered him and glaring at the slanted tiles on the floor.

‘Why isn’t Yukio here then? Everyone loves a hot lifeguard.’

Toshiro choose to ignore the question but the name being raised did make the prodigies brain shift to the blond boy. Naturally the whole team had not let Yukio nor himself go easy when they’d both drunk to the last question in last nights game. Truth was there were a number of their group that Toshiro was thinking about at the time, he’d already slept with Ichigo and he found Shuhei quite attractive too, he’d easily sleep with either of them. The group had been pretty bent that Yukio only drank because Toshiro was there, his gloating ego also told him that. Not that he really thought much of the boy, he simply enjoyed being desired it was part of the reason he went out to bars and clubs to pick up men. Did Toshiro know he was attractive? Of course he did, he’d squeeze his ass into tight jeans because he knew the way gay men would look at him if he did it. He wasn’t looking for anything more meaningful than the occasional fuck, he just enjoyed sex.

Yukio had not been what he had been expecting, the prodigy had pictured a stuck British boy who assumed the world revolved around him but Yukio seemed to be the polar opposite, though the group had realised that he was still a bit innocent in terms of sexual experience in the drinking game last night they’d also learned he was a bit of a bad boy. Thinking about him now Toshiro wasn’t quite sure what he felt about the blond boy, it was certain that Rangiku had taken a liking to him, but Rangiku liked everyone that was just who she was.

His distracted thoughts were replaced the moment that the shuttle bus pulled up at the bottom of the grounds, they had the doors wide open and a nice draft was drifting into the entrance hall. Toshiro took a deep breath, ready to play his part and plastered a charming smile on his face.

The guests entered and were greeted enthusiastically, they were joined by 30 people but some were couples who would be sharing rooms and others would end up sharing rooms eventually. They’d stay for a week, some for two weeks and then they’d be replaced, this was how this establishment worked. Every 3 weeks the staff would be treated to a week off to get ready for the next wave of guests and they’d planned it all accordingly.

‘Yes just line up in front of the desk, that’s right Shuhei will make you feel welcome.’ Toshiro found himself winking at a couple of flirtatious girls. This wasn’t his normal style but the tips would be excellent if he played along, they realised this on their 2nd year of doing this together. When he tried to be Toshiro knew he could be very charming and certainly the little black tie he’d worn against his white shirt was giving out all the right impressions as the older women and women his age fawned over him.

‘If you prefer strawberries I’ll direct you into the second line to speak to Ichigo there,’ Toshiro ushered and Strawberry grinned broadly at the arriving guests.

They were being led to their rooms by Rangiku and Toshiro would itch towards the stairs anytime she’d take more than 7 or 8 minutes to reappear, not because he thought she wasn’t hard working but more because he knew she’d often get invites from various men to ‘join them’ in their rooms. He scowled at the thought, he was so fiercely protective of that woman that if anyone hurt her he’d end them. He’d never tell her that though of course.

Once all the guests were either in their rooms unpacking or exploring Toshiro relaxed against the back wall, Izuru and Yukio came around the corner together and Izuru went behind the desk to one of the many boxes.

‘Do you have a preferred colour?’ Izuru asked the life guard and Yukio leaned over the desk eyeing the man curiously.

‘White is preferred but I’m fine with anything,’ he wrinkled his nose, ‘except pink.’

‘Not comfortable enough with yourself to wear pink?’ Toshiro teased as his eyes travelled up and down the boy, Yukio turned to stare at him keeping his features impassive.

‘No it just clashes with my eyes.’

‘What eyes? We can only see one.’ Toshiro smirked pointing at the boys mop of spiky blond hair, it carried that look of awesome struck bed head that most people took hours in the morning to achieve.

‘Nice tie, did Rangiku dress you up this morning?’ Yukio threw back and Toshiro smirked.

‘Nice cravat, 1920 called they want their fashion back.’ Toshiro rebutted, Yukio narrowed his emerald eye and Toshiro felt his smirk grow ready for whatever the boy was about to fire his way.

‘Stop flirting children,’ Rangiku sang as she slid down the banister and landed gracefully on the floor. Toshiro watched as a light pink dusted Yukios cheeks before he turned back to Izuru who was handing him over a couple of standard white t shirt uniforms.

There was no set colour for the life guards to wear but the bar staff usually wore the black, the kitchen staff wore blue, the cleaning staff wore purple and the DJs and entertainment would wear red. Toshiro never bothered wearing any of the colours, instead always cladding himself in simple shirts. The standard uniform had the words ‘staff’ written on the back in big letters so any guest would know they were a member of the reps or staff and could direct their questions. Yukio took the shirts thanking Izuru and made his way passed Toshiro towards the pool. Toshiro kept his eyes on the boy as he passed wondering if he’d glance his way but he didn’t.

Taking that as a win to their little argument he settled himself back against the wall looking more smug than he had before.

The bar would remain closed until 5pm when the doors would open, until then the guests walked about the beautiful grounds they had, they could access the gym, go swimming and order alcohol and food to their rooms. The shuttle bus went from the grounds into town every 2 hours so some guests ventured out towards the other bars and clubs and wouldn’t return home until very late at night.

Toshiro made his way to an office that he shared with Izuru just beyond the reception desk, the door was hidden under the stairs. He loosened the tie and placed it over the back of his chair. The room was small, no bigger than a standard double bedroom and contained two desks, one that was rather disorganised with paperwork everywhere and one that was completely organised, two guesses which one was his? He ‘tsked’ at Izurus messy desk before plopping himself down at his own. He’d remain here filling out paperwork for the up coming guests and answering emails for the next couple of hours until he was called away.

The night seemed pleasant and he was left to work away until quite late into the evening at around 11pm though his phone rang, he sighed and lifted it to his ears.

‘Yeah?’

‘Err Captain we have an incident in the bar,’

‘I’ll be right there,’

He hung up on Renji and left the office heading around towards the bar, the music was already pumping and there were a few people already drunk on the dance floor. It was clear upon arrival what was happening. Rangiku had retreated around the bar to get away from a man who was very clearly trying to grope her, this was one of the issues that they had with drunk and rowdy young adults especially when they were kind to the guests, eventually they thought they could get ‘friendly’ with the staff. Still day 1 was a record even for the overly friendly Rangiku. The mans arms stopped reaching towards her the moment Toshiro lightly gripped one of them to lower it. Though he was livid and very protective of the girl he knew better than to be disrespectful towards any paying customer.

‘Perhaps we should get you a bottle of water and some fresh air to cool down?’ Toshiro offered, tightening his grip on the mans arm when he looked like he was about to refuse. Glancing into Toshiros dangerous eyes the man finally nodded rather enthusiastically and was led outside after Renji shoved a bottle of water into the mans hand. Toshiro guided him towards the front door, aiming to leave him sitting on the front steps for a while to sober up when the door to the changing rooms opened and Yukio peered out. Toshiro glanced over at the other man with a raised eye brow just as the mans hand reached down to grab his ass. Toshiro tried his best to ignore it, it wasn’t the first time he’d been groped by a guest and it wouldn’t be the last, he didn’t remove his supportive hold on the older male who was now relying completely on Toshiro for support, for fear he’d drop him so he just ignored the hand casually grabbing his ass. He watched as Yukios eyes flickered to it and back again, confusion clearly crossing his features.

‘What is it Yukio?’ Toshiro asked, feeling a bit exasperated he wanted to ditch this man outside but he knew Yukio clearly had a question for him.

‘Oh right yeah,’ Yukio slipped out of the changing room, the white staff shirt clinging to his body in a delicious way with the heat and moisture from the pool, his blond hair sticking to his forehead as he tried his best to keep his eyes on Toshiro and stop his gaze from slipping down to the work the guest was carrying out on his backside. ‘There’s a couple, er…’ Toshiro watched as heat crept up the boys neck and into his cheeks.

‘Spit it out Yukio I’d like to put this man outside.’ Toshiro was nearly wincing as the hand that groped his ass grasped at it painfully.

‘They’re… well… they’re not getting out the pool and it closed over 30 minutes ago and instead they’re…’ it was odd watching the boy stammer and look anywhere but at Toshiro, ‘attempting to have sex in the pool.’ He finally finished and Toshiro sighed. This news seemed to rouse the man that Toshiro was supporting as he glanced over at Yukio with a perverted gaze.

‘Can I come and watch?’ His voice was low and husky and the alcohol was leaking off him and Toshiro resisted the urge to drop him on his ass as his hand slipped from his backside up his shirt.

‘No you’re going outside,’ Toshiro said with a demanding voice that drew the mans attention back to him.

‘You’re very pretty for a guy,’ the man purred at him.

‘And you’re a very drunk guest who’s going to regret this in the morning.’ Toshiro chuckled and nodded over to Yukio, ‘I’ll be there soon.’ He quickly led the man out and placed him on the steps after quelling his argument that he wanted to come and watch the couple having sex in the pool. Toshiro managed to distract him by asking him to count the stars until his return and told him if he got the number right Toshiro would give him a free drink the next night. It didn’t even make any sense but the drunk man fell for it and had began to count the stars as Toshiro slipped back inside, he unbuttoned the cuffs on his shirt and pulled back the sleeves as he entered the males changing room that led through to the swimming pool.

The moisture instantly clung to him, he didn’t envy anyone who had to spend an entire shift in this hot humid environment, his sour mood was lightened slightly at the absolute uncomfortable look on Yukios face as he gazed horrified down under the water of the deep end of the pool. Toshiro resisted the urge to chuckle at the boy as he glanced down under the water. Kudos to the couple for certainly _trying_ to have sex, because that’s all they were doing, trying, they kept floating at odd angles and drifting away from each other but for the most part the man had at least managed to worm his way out of his boxers.

Toshiro sighed and made his way around the pool towards Yukio who watched him curiously.

‘When was the last time they came up for air?’

‘Just before you came in,’

‘So they’ll be coming up for air any second now.’ Toshiro walked over to where some of the floats and other equipment were kept and pulled out a fog horn as the couple broke the surface he sounded it at them and they covered their ears glancing over at him.

‘You’re under violation, you can get out the pool now and take this back to your rooms where you’re free to do as you wish or you can continue here and have your session interrupt when I take that net off the wall and pull you from the pool myself.’ Toshiro pointed at the long pole attached with a giant net. The couple quickly made their way over to the side of the pool and pulled themselves out, the man standing up in all his glory and sporting a full erection. Toshiro folded his arms and tapped his foot impatiently, he had seen his fair share of naked men and this man was _not_ worth looking at. He watched as the two made their way to the changing rooms and glanced at Yukio who looked beyond uncomfortable, glancing everywhere except at the naked man as he retreated.

‘You’re very innocent aren’t you?’ Toshiro asked him, he wasn’t trying to poke fun at the boy he was just genuinely curious as he made sure the man walked into the male changing and not into the female.

‘No.’ Yukio shot back quickly and Toshiro felt a smirk dance across his features.

‘No? How many men have you been with then?’

‘Who said I was interested in men?’

Toshiro scoffed and looked at him, there was a faint pink across his cheeks and he was avoiding eye contact. Toshiro stepped around so he was facing the taller man and looked up into his face. That blond hair sticking to his forehead revealed more of his left eye than was normally on show and Yukio blinked down at him curiously.

‘Of course you’re into men, I have an excellent gaydar.’

Yukio noticeably gulped and Toshiro realised he was having far too much fun with the innocent boy.

‘Fine, I do like men but just so we’re clear I’m not a virgin.’ He narrowed his emerald eyes at Toshiro and the smug prodigy just smirked wider.

‘Why do I not believe you?’

‘Do you want me to prove it or something?’ The blond boy huffed, crossing his arms across his chest and pressing the damp shirt closer to his body, Toshiro couldn’t stop his eyes from wandering across the material for a few seconds, the boy had quite an impressive physique, he wasn’t tall and lean like Ichigo and he wasn’t small and slim like himself, he was actually a head taller than the prodigy and housed quite a lot of muscles he never really noticed before.

‘You don’t have to prove it I’m pretty sure I know my answer.’ Toshiro scoffed, Yukio blinked and narrowed his eyes.

‘Stop flirting with me.’

‘Don’t flatter yourself.’

‘I don’t need to you’re doing that for me.’

‘As if, I’ve not said a single nice thing to you yet.’

‘Why don’t you try?’

‘Why don’t you go and get laid?’ Toshiro scoffed watching with satisfaction as the colour flourished back across those adorable cheeks. He was pretty sure this would be his new favourite pastime, teasing the young looking boy and pushing his buttons to see how far he could go.

‘Why don’t you get a hobby and leave me be.’ Yukio huffed, his lower lip sticking out in an adorable little pout. The lip moistened slightly and glistening in the dim pool lighting, looking plump and kissable. Toshiro set his jaw that was the wrong thought to be having.

‘I already have a hobby I told you it yesterday, it’s martial arts but you still haven’t told us what your hobby is.’

‘Swimming.’

‘Well no shit Sherlock but that’s not what you were referring to yesterday besides,’ Toshiro just wanted an excuse to glance over the boys physique once again as he gestured to him. ‘Swimming alone doesn’t build a body like that.’

‘Okay now you’re flirting.’ Yukio blinked at him and looked torn between amusement and being totally out of his comfort zone, it was an adorable look really.

‘You’re avoiding the question.’

‘I am, I am not going to be telling you tonight or any other night what my hobby is.’

‘I could make you tell me.’ Toshiro took a bold step towards the boy and watched as his eyes went wide with surprise. He was close enough now to smell the chlorine on his skin.

‘Toshiro…’ Yukio breathed as he frowned, ‘you need to cool down.’ A strong hand was placed on Toshiros chest and before he knew what had happened he was falling backwards into the water of the pool.

The warm water engulfed his skin and he instantly felt his shirt cling to him, his mind was numb with shock and he opened his eyes for a few short moments underwater to blink dumbly, the weight of his clothes causing him to sink towards the bottom of the pool. He was now toying with the idea of pretending he couldn’t swim just to see if the lifeguard would do his job. He let his clothes pull him further down towards the bottom of the pool and held his breath, how long would it take for the lifeguard to respond? Toshiro felt his ass soon land on the bottom, white spikes waving around his face, he closed his eyes and waited, soon he felt the water ripple and a strong set of arms wrap around him and pull him towards the surface. He gulped the air hungrily as soon as his head broke the surface and he shook his mane of white spikes out about his face as he coughed and spluttered, the strong arms pulling him towards the pools edge and heaving him out. Toshiro lay on his back with his legs still in the water, the bend of his knees where the edge of the pool was as he gazed up into emerald eyes. His head was in Yukios lap and the eyes gazed confused and worried at him.

‘Trying to drown your boss? Seriously?’ Toshiro scolded feeling droplets of water land on his face from the wet blond hair that now hung down around Yukios face.

‘You struck me as the kind of guy who could swim.’ Yukio frowned, chewing the inside of his cheek thoughtfully as his eyes wandered over Toshiro. Using the boys distraction to let his own eyes glance over at the soaking white t shirt that clung around the older boys body, Toshiro felt his mouth water, he could see ripples of muscles and a very prominent six pack.

It was no secret to his band of employees that Toshiro was born with severe satyriasis towards men and he’d embraced it himself at a very young age. When he was old enough to actually get laid he’d gone wild for a while, always remembering to be safe but found that as he matured the itch became less and less prominent. Though he wasn’t looking for a relationship of any kind he often thought that having one constant sexual partner would be a good thing. Alas he had no intention of finding one and instead just took any opportunities, such as the one currently being presented to him, to enjoy _looking_ at and appreciating a beautiful well built masculine body.

Toshiro had realised he’d been silent for a long time and peered up into the curious emerald orbs above him as Yukio continued to chew the inside of his cheek.

‘If I’d been unconscious would you have given me mouth to mouth?’ Toshiro asked watching the other boy blink pathetically and jerk his head back a little, the familiar pink coating his cheeks.

‘Well, I’d have had to yeah,’ he mumbled narrowing his eyes, a few different emotions fluttering across his beautifully etched features, features that Toshiro had never really seen up close until now. There were a few delicate droplets nestled in his thick black eyelashes and he had a rather adorable button nose, his fuller cheeks coming down to a finely pointed chin.

 _Pity._ Toshiro thought as he sat up off the boys lap and pulled his legs out the pool. Yuko slid back to sit on his ass as if trying to put distance between him and the prodigy, but realistically all he did was end up in an innocently provocative position, his legs now on either side of Toshiro as he leaned back on his arms. Toshiro would only need to lean over the boy to be directly above where his damp white shorts hid his member. Toshiro tried to push any such thoughts from his mind as he pulled his shoes off and tipped the water out into the pool, his eyes lazily travelling over the strong looking legs of the other young man. They were covered in thin blond hairs that from a distance made it look like he’d shaved his legs, it made the prodigy wonder if the same hair was present all over his body as it was on his head and legs.

‘We’re going to need to clean the pool now.’ Toshiro growled a little in a scolding voice as he turned to glare at Yukio who gulped under his gaze and let his eyes travel to the staff room cupboard on the other side of the pool.

‘We’ve got a robotic pool cleaner, I can put it on over night and take it out tomorrow when I start?’ Yukio offered the simple solution completely oblivious to the affect his current sitting position was having on the other male.

‘Fine,’ Toshiro mumbled as he stood up with his wet shoes in hand. ‘I have a drunk man to attend to, you’re free to do whatever you want tonight.’ Toshiro glanced at the clock and sighed, the night was going so fast.

‘Doesn’t it bother you?’ he asked, his voice nothing but a susurrant echo against the bare tiled pool walls.

‘Doesn’t what bother me?’ Toshiro asked, confused as he turned to gaze down at the other male who looked even more delicious from this new angle, his head cocked to the side innocently exposing a pale expanse of open flesh glistening with pool water.

‘That guy that was groping your ass, you didn’t even seem bothered at all by it…’

‘I choose not to be because he’s a paying customer, it’s a choice until it becomes painful. If it became painful then I’d have wormed away from him.’ Toshiro frowned at him, he realised it wasn’t a great outlook but it made him money.

‘It looked painful…’

Toshiro continued to study him, he wasn’t meeting his eyes and that annoyed Toshiro, it was harder to read what was going on in someones head when they didn’t make eye contact with you. Instead Yukio was glancing across the other side of the pool towards the changing rooms the couple had disappeared into. With a smirk, he decided it would just be best to go back to messing with him.

‘I enjoy a bit of pain,’ he said, his voice a low sultry growl that drew the wide and curious emerald eyes to his, Toshiro just smirked and turned to leave.

Crossing the threshold of the male changing rooms Toshiro double checked that no one was in them and peaked into the females too, it seemed that the couple _had_ actually taken their leave. _Thank god,_ Toshiro thought as he made his way outside. He was totally soaking wet still and quickly took his socks off stuffing them in his shoes before crossing across the carpet. The front door wasn’t far away from the main stairs so he figured it didn’t matter to spare the extra couple of steps to check on his drunk man before going up to his room to get changed. The gentleman had fallen asleep, clearly as he had been trying to count stars, it had had the desired effect that Toshiro had been hoping for and the boy smirked at his own genius. He’d have to get someone to carry the gentleman in though he couldn’t exactly leave him out in the cold. Yes it was cold. Perhaps that was because his own attire was soaked through, he shivered involuntary as a zephyr passed over him and quickly shuffled inside. He’d go and get changed then he’d come back down and stir the man and help get him to bed.

 

Opening the door to his room he kicked it closed behind him and turned on the light. All the rooms were pretty similar with a four poster bed, couch and TV and a number of other amenities that would be required for such a long stay. Turning to his left he threw his room keys on a long chest of drawers and put his shoes down pulling off clothing as he walked towards the giant wardrobe opposite the room door, he changed quickly into another plain white shirt, skinny black jeans and fresh socks and underwear before slipping on another pair of shoes and leaving the damp and wet clothing dotted around the rooms radiators. He resisted the urge to strip back off and go for a warm shower when the clothes felt gluggy against his cold and previously damp skin and instead grabbed his keys and headed back downstairs. In the hallway he bumped into Renji who was coming up for one of his breaks, since most of the entire castle was taken up by drunken guests the only place the staff could get peace and quiet were their own rooms.

‘Hey Renji before you go for your break can I borrow you for a second?’ Toshiro asked and Renji cocked a brow and nodded.

‘Sure Cap, what do ya need?’ he asked as he followed the white haired prodigy back down the stairs.

‘I left something on the front steps of the courtyard that I may need help taking to a room, not my room.’ He added quickly at the end before they stepped outside and were greeted by the slumbering man snoring loudly.

After a few pokes and a few gentle encouragements and Renji offering to fart on his face they finally roused the man enough to find out what his room number was and help him to his feet. Between the two boys they got him up the stairs – with a lot of difficulty because his feet had a mind of their own and seemed to want to go down the stairs instead of up – Toshiro stayed to help the man with his keys and shut his door after he walked in. He didn’t much fancy following after the man who had been groping his ass earlier that night. Renji took off to his room for his break and Toshiro checked his watch, it was now well after midnight and the midnight half of the crew would be stirring to life to relief the other staff. Toshiro wondered if he could duck out early and go for that shower that he had so desperately wanted since Izuru would be on hand very soon to take the night shift.

As he walked towards his room he heard another room door open and close and glanced down the hallway curiously. Yukio had slipped out of his room, wearing a pair of loose fitting jeans and incredibly baggy white shirt, he was holding a small wireless Bluetooth speaker in one hand and locked his room door with a click, not noticing Toshiro as he headed for the fire exit staircase at the end of the hall. How curious, Toshiro took a few tentative steps towards the direction when he was distracted by someone.

‘Toshiro!’ It was Rangiku and he sighed and frowned at her, ‘call me Captain.’

‘Oh that’s never going to stick, stop pushing it.’ She laughed at him and he frowned at her.

‘What were you looking at?’ She glanced down the hallway curiously and he hesitated.

‘Nothing, did you want something?’

‘Yeah, the sink is leaking in my bathroom again I was wondering if you could take a look at it?’

He sighed, he was pretty sure she broke the damn thing on purpose just to spend one on one time with him, he didn’t have any evidence of this of course except that she kept trying to get him drunk and sleep over.

‘I’ll get my tools.’

It was going to be a very long night.


	3. Innocent Deal

Over two weeks, for over two weeks Yukio had been working in that damn pool. The scent of chlorine sticking to his skin and hair no matter how much he tried to scrub it off, there was one day he took a shower… came out, realised he still stank of chlorine, got back in and showered again before giving up. He realised it was now just going to be a permanent deal considering his job. He didn’t dislike the smell and after a while he found he didn’t even notice it until one of the other staff members pointed it out. To him it was a comforting smell, the servants – his other friends and family – would often take him out swimming in their pool and the memories were joyful ones. Besides the only staff member who often sneered at him for it was the damn white haired Captain.

Yukio frowned from his perch beside the pool, he’d come down here at 2pm every day to open the pool, they choose this time specifically because most people wouldn’t be hung over by that time, it seemed an unusual time to open the pool, to have it run between 2pm to 10:30pm however the staff had told him this was best as they’d nearly had several people drown in the pool before because they’d fallen asleep hung over. Vomit they could deal with but dead bodies required more paperwork apparently.

One leg was draped lazily down from the life guard stool and the other was tucked under his body, his eyes darted two the two monitors on his chair that showed him the inside of the sauna and steam room. Too often he’d have to go and break couples up, it often left him feeling uncomfortable and stupid. He sometimes hated his innocence and lack of experience especially in comparison to the other staff members, but he had no immediate plans to change that aspect of himself, something about sex just made him uncomfortable.

Then there was that damn white haired, teal eyed, flirtatious, poisonous piece of work… Toshiro would often come into the pool to ‘check up’ on things but mostly Yukio just knew he was coming to tease him about something or another. Weather it was how much he stank of chlorine, weather it was to watch him stutter and stammer at having to remove romping couples and sometimes couples having full on sexual intercourse from the steam room, his visits were always uncomfortable and unwelcome and yet… Yukio still found himself watching the door to the changing rooms eagerly for a sight of him. It was actually a bit pathetic. He tried to make excuses for himself, telling himself he needed a break that he was working too hard that he hadn’t had a chance to properly wind down and let loose, he’d came here to blow out but instead he found his sleeping schedules becoming askew as he went to bed later and later and woke up well into the afternoon, working non stop and then getting up the next day to do it all over again. This was his excuse for why his emerald eye wouldn’t stop glancing towards the changing room doors to look out for Toshiro. _He wasn’t crushing._

_Toshiro was an ass._

_Affirmations would work._

 

Thank god the shift was nearly over, he hated sitting on top of his perch, it made his ass painful from how uncomfortable it was, so he’d taken to using his limbs under him as a cushion. Most of the time he’d just walk laps around the pool before climbing back up onto his seat, god it was dull. It was well after 10:25pm and there was no one in the pool, apparently there was an end of week disco as there was every week and the next day the guests would pack up and leave, the staff had a whole week to get ready for the new batch of people coming into the castle and it also meant a lot of much needed time off. He just had to hang on a little longer, no one would be in the pool tomorrow anyway so he actually got a day off earlier than the rest of the staff which he was pleased about. In retrospect to what everyone else had to put up with his job was easy just boring and often lonely. He loved when Rangiku came in to chat to him, sometimes she’d bring him a smoothie from the canteen and they’d sit by the edge of the pool and talk. He’d grown rather fond of the girl and they were close now, not as close as she was to Toshiro, she rarely spoke about him but whenever Yukio saw them together he could tell how close they were, everything was measured perfectly, every touch, eye contact, mannerism, every idiosyncrasy, they just knew each other so well. Part of him was jealous but he wasn’t sure why, was it because he wanted to be that close to Rangiku or be that close to Toshiro?

 

The clocks large hand slipped past half ten and Yukio smiled, he clambered down from his perch and decided to celebrate with a swim himself, he’d do a few laps and head back to his room, he stank of chlorine all the time anyway so no one would notice if he took the time to properly exercise some muscles that hadn’t been used all day. He peeled off his moist white staff shirt and threw it down beside his lifeguard chair, already in white swimming trunks he dove gracefully into the pool and marvelled at the way the ceiling rippled from the new view of the distorted surface. He kicked off hard from the bottom, broke the surface and pushed off. Sticking to a regular front crawl swim he managed a good few lengths of the pool. He’d lost count after seven and could easily have kept going if something hadn’t broken his rhythmic mind numbing exercise. Someone was walking around the back of the pool beside the steam room and the moment Yukios hand touched the rim of the pool he pulled himself out of the water running a hand down his face to clear it of moisture before fixing his Captain with a stare. He didn’t expect Toshiro to come in today, the Captain was leaning against the back wall beside the steam room his facial features looking almost forlorn and by the set of his jaw he had his teeth clamped painfully still.

Yukio was almost shocked and a little intimidated as he stood under the scrutinizing gaze of the Captain, was he mad at him for something? He knew the pool was meant to be closed but what was a couple of lengths right?

‘Captain?’ he questioned and watched as those dark teal eyes swept over his exposed upper torso before snapping back to his eyes, ‘is something wrong?’

Toshiro made a noise that Yukio had never heard before, he growled. He actually growled at him?

‘S-sorry, I’ll get out now,’ Yukio quickly walked over to pick his damp t shirt up from the tiled floor and headed for the male changing rooms as quickly as he could, not looking behind him as the door swung shut. Well he knew never to do that again, don’t stay behind in the pool late at night and piss off your boss. He still wasn’t sure what he had done wrong, he threw his top over his shoulder and made his way over to his locker when Rangiku crashed in through the other door.

‘Rangiku!’ Yukio gasped, jumping slightly at her obnoxious entry. ‘This is the _mens_ changing room,’ he hissed at her but she completely disregarded his sentence instead choosing to look him up and down with a smile on her lips.

‘I was looking for Toshiro I saw him come in this way,’

‘He’s in the pool, I think he’s mad at me,’ Yukio lowered his voice to a whisper in case Toshiro was standing outside the back door listening in, his emerald eye flicking towards the back door before returning to her face, ‘he looked really mad.’

Rangiku pursed her lips with a bemused expression on her face as she seemed to be trying not to laugh, then she nodded at Yukio.

‘He see you like that?’ she asked and Yukio blinked in confusion glancing down at himself.

‘I was swimming, yeah?’ he looked back up at her and continued to frown unsure what was wrong, was he not allowed to take off his staff top even though he had finished working his shift? ‘I’d finished my shift, it was after ten thirty.’

‘Oh Yukio,’ she shook her head with the same amused expression, ‘you’ve no idea do you? Toshiro is a total sex machine, needs it at least twice a week to keep him happy, he’s not had any in over two weeks now, and you…’ she waved at Yukio who was standing there, stunned by the news he was hearing. ‘You looking like that is like waving a McDonalds burger in front of a man who’s been on an island alone for 20 years.’

‘What a very specific metaphor,’ Yukio frowned and glanced down at himself, he knew he was well built, not too much like a swimmer but because of his parkour and dancing he’d built up a very good body of rather useful muscles. ‘So he wasn’t mad at me?’

‘No, he was probably just mentally undressing you and thinking about all the ways he’d like to fuck you,’

‘Please,’ Yukio whined and lifted his hands to his ears as his cheeks flushed furiously, ‘can you please not?’

‘You’re so cute,’ she laughed at him and he scowled at her, ‘you know after 6 months you’re technically a born again virgin right?’

He scowled again and turned back to his locker, pulling out a towel and starting to dry his body with it. He’d spoken to Rangiku about the one guy he’d slept with but that had been over two years ago, she promised not to tell anyone but she found it so difficult to believe that a guy could go without sex for so long given that her best friend was Toshiro. Now that he really thought about it the news didn’t come as a massive surprise to Yukio, he’d known that Toshiro must have a tendency for something like this from the way the other staff members often spoke about him. Still Yukio could feel the colour on his cheeks as Rangiku continued to watch him with a grin on her face.

‘You know if you wanted to get laid, he’d help you right?’

‘Please… Ran, please don’t…’ he felt more heat flood into his cheeks and quickly brought the towel up to run through his hair, he didn’t feel comfortable enough changing in this changing room now, next to Rangiku seeing him naked and then Toshiro possibly walking in he felt so damn uncomfortable.

‘I’m just saying that he’d be great at it, he’s very experienced, he’d make it good,’ she was just doing it to earn this reaction from him and he knew it. He couldn’t help it, he just felt so shy and uncomfortable about the whole ordeal and having a partner who was that much more experienced than you didn’t make it comforting in the slightest especially when there were no emotions there… it would be like going out to dance with a total stranger who was a professional dancer while you had two left feet.

He pulled a clean white t shirt from his locker, and decided he’d be best to leave his trunks on and just get changed in his bed room when they heard the other door open and close and Yukio straightened up. He didn’t need to turn around to know who it was and Rangiku chuckled.

‘Hey Toshiro, off masturbating?’ she asked and Yukio actually wanted to just climb into his locker.

‘Wouldn’t you like to know?’ came the stoic reply in the same kind of growling voice that the Captain had used on Yukio before. The blond boy refused to look at anyone refused to turn around as he pulled on his new fresh top and gathered up his things.

‘Aww he’s not taking off his trunks Toshiro bad luck, you’ll have to go somewhere else for your eye candy tonight.’

‘Fuck off, I didn’t come here to see his dick I came to lock up.’

‘When was the last time you had sex now Toshiro? Over two weeks? You’re always so crabby when you don’t get it in a while, for the sake of the staff please hurry up. Yukio could even help you out I’m sure.’

‘I-what?’ he squeaked turning around really quickly and pressing his back against the lockers, colour flooding into his cheeks. ‘N-No!’

Toshiro had some kind of internal battle pursuing, the battle between arguing with Rangiku or messing with Yukio. Yukio must have looked too temptingly vulnerable because it was soon clear which side won out for the prodigy who sauntered forward towards the blond boy with a smug grin. His tight little ass swaying from side to side as he moved teasingly towards him and Yukios eyes went wide.

‘Hmmm, you know, maybe I’ll accept that offer.’ Toshiro purred and Yukio yanked his head back, wincing as it slammed into the locker, causing Rangiku to laugh hysterically and Toshiro to grin. Toshiros hand snaked up Yukios thankfully clad torso and around his neck, the blond boy could do nothing but stare with wide eyes as Toshiro pressed himself up against the pinned boy. Yukio gulped, Toshiros body was warm and firm and felt _so good_ pressing against his own, a thumb ran gently over his lips and Yukio closed his eyes and clenched his jaw. He knew that Toshiro was just doing this to tease him and it was cruel because a massive part of Yukio wanted nothing more than to lean forward and kiss that smug smile right off Toshiros face.

‘He does look very tempting,’ Toshiros breath washed over his lips and Yukio kept his eyes closed, he could tell that Toshiro had leaned in towards him and their lips must have been very close together but he refused to open his eyes, instead he was trying to picture a happy place… a happy place away from here that didn’t involve Toshiro naked or GAHHH, Toshiros hand slipped down and brushed against his member through the white material of his trunks. Yukio brought a hand down, instinctively and grasped Toshiros hand firmly, tightening his grip. His eyes flew open and he glared at the prodigy.

‘Too far,’ he warned, trying to convey just how uncomfortable he felt right now, he was fighting back all his bodies natural reactions to the current situation and that was incredibly difficult given the fact that he hadn’t had any in so damn long.

‘Sorry,’ Toshiro grinned, his face less than a foot away from Yukios, ‘just wanted to see if I could get you hard.’

Clenching his jaw Yukio quickly turned away from the prodigy who seized his opportunity to lean into his neck, his hot breath run across the sensitive flesh and caused Yukio to shudder. It was getting harder and harder to ignore his body’s urges but he knew with white trunks any erection would be incredibly obvious.

‘Is it just me or is it getting hot in here,’ Rangiku laughed, Toshiro placed one very measured kiss right onto the pulse of Yukios neck. The blond boy closed his eyes, he could feel the moist plump lips as they pressed firmly against it and tried to force out mental images of how they’d feel around the head of his cock. He was failing and he could feel his erection growing in his trunks and sighed in defeat, shameful heat flooding his cheeks and Toshiro walked over to Rangiku laughing.

‘Mission successful.’

Toshiro left the room and Rangiku tossed Yukio an apologetic look before quickly scampering after her boss, leaving Yukio alone feeling embarrassed and awkward and very turned on.   

 

This was borderline harassment now, he was sure of it. Sexual harassment and a huge part of him was furious… an even bigger part of him was aware that the fury was his own way of dealing with the shame and pressure he felt for being a ‘born again virgin’ as Rangiku put it. A desperate sigh was released the moment he reached the safety of his room, his bedroom door swinging shut behind him and he quickly locked it. He couldn’t deal with this anymore, he needed advice and he had no one he could turn too. What did you do when you had a problem that was so utterly embarrassing that you couldn’t voice it to anyone you knew and you didn’t know what to do? Yahoo Answers.

He pulled his laptop out from under his bed and started it up, quickly jumping onto the website and posting his question;

 

**Ultimate Gamer | 11:26pm | 02/11/2016**

_I have a problem I am hoping you guys can help with, my boss keeps flirting with me and trying to turn me on because he knows I’m not as experienced as him. I’d much rather not report him or anything like that but I’d like to have some advice about what I could do if he tries it again or any other ways of getting around the situation._

He left the question up and walked about the room, now that he could peel off his trunks in privacy and debated about going for a shower, he knew he couldn’t wash off the scent of chlorine but it would give him something to do while he waited for answers to come through to his question. He quickly jumped in the shower and tried to scrub off the scent of chlorine with the rough edge of the sponge and washed his hair at least 3 times with the most pungent lavender shampoo he could find. Even as he stepped out onto the mat to dry off he was still sure he could smell the swimming pool and he wrinkled his nose in defeat, wrapping the towel around his waist he walked back into his room and towards his laptop that had gone into power saving mode. He woke it up and refreshed the page to read the replies, some were stupid but the last one caught his attention the most.

 

**Troll69 | 11:32pm | 02/11.2016**

_Why don’t you just get laid then? Lol_

 

**ReclusiveRiru | 11:37pm | 02/11/2016**

_If I were you I would report him he shouldn’t be such a pervert especially while you’re just trying to work. Next time tell him very firmly that you don’t want it. Or if you do, I don’t know maybe kiss him?_

 

**UncleUkitake | 11:45pm | 02/11/2016**

_Hmm, this is an unusual situation, if you do not want to report him it would mean that you’re not as uncomfortable with his advances as you might seem. If you would like to pursue this then challenge him back and show hi that you don’t have to have experience to be a tease and a flirt. If the games aren’t your style then next time he flirts with you kiss him and see what happens. Or if you are looking for him to stop and don’t know how to tell him then I’d try and speak to another work colleague who can maybe speak on your behalf. Either way, good luck._

Yukio reread the last message and sat back on his bed, could he turn the tables? Try and flirt with Toshiro back and see how the prodigy handled himself? What if Toshiro didn’t back down and they ended up in an intimate situation? Would it really be so bad? The questions flowed through his mind as he tried to guess every possible outcome, it was of course impossible to do so but he wanted to know exactly what he was getting himself into before he opened this game up further. If this game went too far could he be intimate with Toshiro? The thought made him flush and groan as he fell back onto his bed. The man was handsome, sexy, he had the tightest little ass that Yukio had ever seen and he was incredibly smug and intimidating. The blond swallowed hard, he’d like to be with Toshiro but there was a huge difference between imagination and reality and in your imagination everything went perfectly and in reality things were awkward as fuck.

What if he did something wrong? What if one of them needed to fart? What if this… what if that… there were loads of embarrassing possibilities that could come from getting dressed down with someone, what if he wasn’t impressive enough? What if he didn’t give good head?

He scowled at that last part, he knew he could give head well enough it’s how he’d appeased most guys who came onto him without letting them get inside him. The memory of his first time was still so painful that his ass hurt from thinking about it. He sighed and sat back up on the bed and decided to dry himself off. When he got like this there was only one way to clear his mind and help him focus, he needed to ditch this place and go off somewhere to blow off some steam.

Once his hair was dry and sitting around his face in his usual blond spikes and he had pulled on a plain white t shirt and a pair of baggy jeans, he slipped out his door and locked it soundly behind him. Phone and speaker in hand he made his way over to the staircase at the back right of the floor that led up towards the roof. This was often where he’d disappear late at night by himself and he knew no one really went up there late at night. So when he got to the top he opened the door and slipped out into the cool night air.

Being this high up the wind was a lot crisper and cut through you as easily as a heated knife through warm butter. Grabbing his phone he plugged in the aux cable and brought up spotify tossing on one of the many dancing playlists he had. The first song to spring to life was ‘Strong Again’ by N-Dubz, and he put the speaker and his phone down on a concrete block. The entire roof had quite a lot of room for dancing, though it wasn’t the polished flooring of a dancing studio it was more than enough room for him to shake off the days events and try and let his mind go blank, besides the best street dancers danced in the street so concrete should have been his best friend. He grinned at this as he moved about the roof.

He glided and popped in time to the music, allowing everything to leave his mind but the beat of the song he was listening to. At one point he ran at the wall that surrounded the edge of the roof and jumped up, placing one foot directly on the corner of it and effortlessly flipped his body in a full 360 flip landing gracefully back on his feet. The second time he ran at the wall he effortlessly jumped onto it and stared breathlessly out towards the lights in the distance from the local town. He stood here for a while, through another whole song, not thinking about anything just looking. Letting his eyes glaze lazily as they drifted from building to building lit up in the night. He didn’t realise that he was singing along to the song absently behind him, ‘The way I Are’ by Timbaland.

‘I’m about to strip and I want it quick can you handle me the way I are?’

‘Make sure you strip before you jump, if for nothing more than my amusement.’ Yukio burled around quickly and felt colour flood his face. Toshiro was leaning against the brick wall beside the door to the stairs, he was casually leaning with one leg crossed behind the other and his arms folded across his chest, an amused expression on his face as he considered the sight of the blond boy standing on the wall at the edge of the building.

‘How long have you been standing there?’ Yukio asked, panic setting into his tone as he tried to calm the blush from his face.

‘Long enough to hear you sing along to those rather provocative lyrics,’ he mused as he looked across at concrete slab that held Yukios bluetooth speaker, ‘if you’re going to strip then please go right ahead, pretend I’m not here, but if you’re going to jump…’ he eyed the blond boys position as he perched atop the edge, ‘then please don’t leave too big a mess for me to clean up, blood doesn’t wash out easily.’

Yukio felt his heart calm down, it seemed Toshiro was telling the truth that meant that he hadn’t come up and seen any of Yukios dancing which was good because he felt a little out of practice and didn’t like having an audience without his knowledge, when he danced alone it was to practice moves and play around with ideas and often they didn’t work and he looked like an idiot and he’d rather do that in front of himself than in front of others. He studied Toshiros face and watched as the boys amusement twisted into a deepening scowl.

‘Get off the edge of the roof you idiot.’ He warned the blond boy and Yukio glanced down over the edge with a smile playing at his lips. He remembered the comment that had been left by Uncle Ukitaki on his Yahoo Answers posts and he knew if he came away from the edge of the roof that Toshiro would get close to him and begin his teasing all over again. Why not stay somewhere where the prodigy couldn’t reach him and he’d be safe, he casually waved a hand.

‘Nah I’m fine here.’

‘Yukio…’ his tone held a warning in it now, ‘if this is punishment for what I did earlier I’m sorry but I don’t think putting your life in danger is a good way of de-‘

‘Don’t be absurd,’ Yukio scoffed, feeling a lot more in control as he walked lazily across the edge of the building, making note to let his right leg dip off the edge of the building each time he took a step with his left leg, ‘not everything revolves around you, I happen to like being here.’

‘Being close to death?’

‘Death, you’re so dramatic, what’s this? You suddenly care about me?’ Yukio shot back and watched Toshiro scowl, of course the ice prince would never want someone dead and would probably hate for anything to happen to anyone he knew but he’d never admit that. It was amusing watching the internal struggle on his face as he tried to consider the best way to voice his concern without actually voicing his concern.

‘No,’ he finally settled, ‘I just don’t want to have to explain to your parents why their sons head was cracked open on the concrete floor of their castle.’

‘Pffft, they wouldn’t care.’ Toshiro quirked a questioning brow at him but he didn’t feel like expanding on what he’d said instead he grinned and effortlessly did a back flip.

‘YUKIO!’ The voice tore through the night like a desperate scream and when Yukio landed in nearly the same spot completely unharmed he glanced over at his Captain. Toshiros eyes were wide, he’d leapt from his position leaning against the bricks and had a hand outstretched towards him. It clearly took him a few moments to recover from the shock of what Yukio had just done and when his heartbeat calmed down enough he retracted his arm and glared daggers at the blond haired boy.

‘Aww see, you do care.’ Yukio grinned from his perch and watched as a cold icy rage frosted over his Captains face.

‘Don’t dare do that again,’ it was the first time he’d heard Toshiro sound frightening, not like a scolding parent about to smack you kind of frightening, but like a cold murderous call of a serial killer in a horror movie kind of frightening.

‘How about a deal?’ Yukio felt better being in control, he could suddenly see why Toshiro did it to him so often, the dominant feeling was quite empowering and he enjoyed it as he casually rocked back and forward on the balls of his feet watching the white haired beauty as he scowled, ‘if I can get to the ground safely from here without using the stairs you stop teasing me?’

‘So you want to sacrifice your life to stop my teasing? Don’t bother consider it done I’m not going to tease someone who’s very clearly suicidal.’ This made Yukio grin, perhaps he could get two things he wanted.

‘Yes, very suicidal,’ he mocked as he nodded his head, ‘that’s why that flip was so well judged, fine how about if I get off of here safely I get something more from you?’

These words hung in the air between the duo for a while as Toshiro considered the blond boy, his arms retracting back to his body and folded back across his chest once again as if he were trying to stop his heart from bursting from it’s canvas inside it’s icy domain and prove to the world that he did actually have one.

‘Something more? If you want a blowjob or something you don’t have to threaten to kill yourself for that either you know I’d be more than willing- GAH!’

At the mention of him actually being willing Yukio nearly slipped with surprise but composed himself and laughed at the annoyed look on Toshiros face.

‘I was thinking something less sexual, I’d settle for a kiss?’ Yukio bit the inside of his lip as he continued to watch the emotions flicker across the other mans face.

‘If I agree to this ludicrous idea will you PLEASE just stay off that damn part of the roof?’ he growled at the blond boy and Yukio’s face lit up and he nodded.

‘Fine, if you come down from there, I will kiss you.’

Yukio turned and fell off the other side of the building plummeting towards the ground and heard a strangled scream above him. His hand effortlessly caught the window ledge of the next floors down window and Toshiros white spikes could be seen above looking down over the ledge.

‘What the FUCK is wrong with you?’ Toshiro hissed through the night and Yukio grinned up at him, the prodigy seemed to be trying to reach a hand out towards him but he was much too short and Yukio scoffed letting go of the ledge and falling to the next, grasping that easily as well. He was now on the second floor and could easily fall from here without hurting himself since he knew exactly how to land without enduring injury.

‘YUKIO! I swear to GOD!’ He could still hear the annoyed tone of his boss above and decided it was time to show off a bit, he pulled himself up to the ledge his skilled fingers finding easy finger holes in the ancient brickwork of the building and once his feet were perched on the edge of the window ledge he kicked off hard in a graceful back flip. When he felt his feet start to hit the earth below he crumpled to the ground allowing his whole body to absorb the shock as he hit the ground with a roll springing gracefully back up onto his feet.

‘I’ll fucking kill you myself!’ The voice sounded distant and far away as Yukio smiled up to the prodigy from below, a deal was a deal and he darted for the front door of the building ready to claim his prize. He ran up the first flight of stairs without encountering anyone and brushed passed someone who called after him on the second floor, nothing was going to stop him now, his hormones were completely in control and he was doing this on his terms. He could still feel the tingle at the side of his neck where the Captains lips had kissed the flesh above his pulse only a few hours ago, the thought of having those very same lips pressed against his own was what kept him going. Soon he could feel the cool night air from outside drifting down through the open roof door and knew he was nearly there, he attempted to let the smug grin slide off his face but his ‘fuck it’ attitude was beginning to show and instead he quickly bounded up the steps and through the door. Toshiro was leaning against the low wall of the edge of the building where Yukio had just jumped from minutes before. He scowled at Yukio and walked forward, his brows furrowed and he opened his mouth to clearly protest but it was silenced as Yukio sprang forward, wrapped a hand around his waist and crushed their lips together.

He felt Toshiros body stiffen with shock and for a long moment Yukio felt disappointed that the boy wasn’t going to kiss back, then finally Toshiro made a small noise at the back of his throat that didn’t register with Yukio and he felt the Captains lips press back more firmly against his a hand snaking up the back of his neck and locking into his blond hair from behind. Then Toshiros mouth began to move against his, the two boys innocently opening and closing their mouths together, Toshiros breath snaking into Yukios mouth and causing the hand he’d wrapped around his waist to tighten, pulling Toshiro closer to him.

Determined to make the kiss more heated Toshiro allowed his tongue to gently snake into Yukios open mouth and the blond boy flicked it with his own. Toshiro took the lead of the kiss with his experience and Yukio felt his head spin, he could feel his entire body heat up and when Toshiro expertly moaned into his open mouth Yukio felt his body respond. Heat flowed gently down to his groin and he gave a low groan when Toshiro finally broke the kiss and both boys panted for air.

Yukio would have stepped back and given the other room but Toshiros hand was still in his hair, playing with the blond locks and so Yukio removed his hand from around the boys waist and settled his two hands on the smaller mans hips, his thumbs running circles through the material of his shirt.

‘Fuck,’ he groaned and looked over Toshiros shoulder into the distance, he didn’t want to meet the intense teal gaze of his Captain after what they’d just done but he could feel the eyes boring into him, demanding attention, ‘sorry I didn’t expect,’ he turned to look at those eyes and they were dark and half lidded and leaning in towards him.

Yukios eyes fluttered shut and he felt the moist plump lips lock back onto his once again this time he felt his lower lip being drawn into the skilled mouth of the prodigy and assaulted with his expert tongue, causing Yukio to moan out loud. The noise seemed to have an affect on Toshiro who hummed contently, letting the lip go from his mouth and meeting it with the top one in another kiss, this time the tongues danced between their mouths and Toshiros hand snaked up the back of Yukios shirt, dull fingernails clawing at his lower back. Yukios erection was becoming painful in his trousers and he pulled back earning a groan of disproval from the white haired beauty. Finally prying Toshiros hand from the back of his neck he stepped back and took deep steadying breaths.

‘Don’t,’ Toshiro panted, ‘d-don’t leave it there,’ he growled with need and when Yukio glanced at him he blushed at the sight. Toshiro looked dishevelled from their kiss, his eyes dark, his lips a brighter hue of pink and plump as he ran his tongue across them to lap at the last of the moisture left behind from their experience, his hand adjudging his trousers to try and help his own erection into a less painful place.

‘All I wanted was a kiss,’ Yukio gasped and his head groaned in protest at him, his whole body felt like it was on fire and wanted so much more. He wanted to strip this boy down, grind against him, feel him panting and moaning his name under him as he thrust deep inside him, the two bodies sweating together and moving in rhythm. Oh god, his erection wasn’t going to go away anytime soon.

‘And now? Can you seriously tell me that’s all you want now.’ Toshiros eyes were staring suggestively at the bulge in his trousers and Yukio whined stepping back once again and nodding his head.

‘Y-yes,’ he said but his whole body was screaming at him, his body was wanting to leap forward and continue to kiss and lick every inch of skin on the delicious white haired Captain.

‘Seriously?’ Toshiro scowled, ‘I don’t believe you, and I think you’re lying because you’re scared.’

Yukio blinked and licked his lips uncomfortably, it was time to leave, it was time to leave before the Captain could convince him to go back to his room or something else as equally absurd, as if sensing the blond boys distress and remembering clearly their deal, Toshiro scowled and folded his arms across his chest.

‘Fine, I won’t push it,’ he looked annoyed and frustrated in more ways than one but tried to relax his features as he stared at Yukio. ‘Was that your talent, you’re secretly spider man?’

Letting a chuckle and a smile grace his features Yukio relaxed a little, his body still whining in protest but he felt a bit more comfortable now that he knew nothing was going to be happening.

‘I guess you could say that.’

‘It’s a very cool skill I’ll admit but please,’ he scowled, ‘don’t do that again, if Rangiku ever caught you I’m pretty sure she’d give you a spanking.’ He paused to watch Yukio scowl at him as if sensing where he was going, ‘in fact I think that’d be rather fun to watch.’ There it was, Yukio frowned and walked over to turn off his music and pick up his Bluetooth speaker from the slab before turning back towards the door of the roof.

‘You know that was kind of fun,’ Toshiro said and Yukio faltered in the doorway, turning to fix him with an incredulous look, ‘you playing dominant, I never knew you had it in you.’ That annoying teasing tone of his was back and he fixed his face with a smug grin as Yukio narrowed his eyes. ‘Can he come out and play more often?’

Yukio didn’t even acknowledge him he just turned to the stairs, walking through the door and heading straight to his bedroom. His erection didn’t seem to want to go away and he was pretty sure somewhere in his room a bottle of lube was calling his name.


	4. Itch to Scratch

The small sweaty body writhed in the covers, tossing and turning, his back arching and his hips bucking, uncontrollable moans escaping his plump blush coloured lips. White hair clung to a sweaty forehead and small hands bundled covers into tight fists as the diminutive form, who looked like he was in the middle of a sciamachy, finally groaned and woke with a start. Heavy breathing was all that could be heard around the room and the occasional pant, a small clammy hand came up to wipe at his forehead and he peeled back the covers examining the extent of the damage to his boxers.   
This was getting beyond ridiculous now, his eyes travelled across the damp and sticky pale grey boxers as his head slipped back into the pillows of his bed, his entire body was still shivering from the nocturnal emission he’d just had and he flung an arm across his eyes groaning.

This was that damn blond life guards fault, Toshiro had been doing so well, he’d gone over two weeks without sex and he was sure he could just make it until their week off. In the morning the guests would be leaving and they’d have a whole week to themselves and he could blow out and have all the sex he wanted in that time. His entire body seemed to groan in protest, he knew his temper had gotten worse and he was shorter with his staff and he snapped more and was even aggressive towards Rangiku. He didn’t want to be like that tomorrow when the guests were leaving, it was their last chance for tips. If Yukio hadn’t kissed him… if he didn’t have that resounding feeling on his lips, the ghostly feeling of a warm body pressed against his own, the mental image of what that adorable man looked like under his clothed torso. The image of him pulling himself out of the pool was replaying over and over in his mind on repeat like a bad sitcom on a lazy bank holiday morning. The way the water glided down the perfectly muscled torso, that definitive six pack those amazingly perky pecks the astoundingly rather large arms that he hadn’t fully noticed before and that air of rather timid innocence that resonated so deeply from the boy. Toshiro wanted to shatter it so badly. Wanted to corrupt the blond boy and melt in his arms, letting the life guard fuck him into next week. Somewhere amidst all these thoughts Toshiros erection had sprung back up again and the boy groaned.

‘Fuck off,’ this wasn’t working, he reached over to his bedside table and switched on his lamp, it was only 1am. He couldn’t wait any longer, he slipped from his bed pulled off his abused boxers and threw them in his washing pile and made his way into the bathroom.

One cold shower later and he walked around his room throwing on a pair of black trousers a white shirt and socks and shoes. He’d simply roll down the window of his car and let the wind dry his hair because he was done being patient. He slipped a packet of condoms into his wallet and a small travel sized bottle of lube into the front left pocket of his white leather jacket that he threw on. He always had a bunch of them in case of emergency. He grabbed his keys and headed out to the car park. The cool night air felt great against his skin, he knew that this was probably completely absurd to anyone who didn’t know him, heading out at 1am to pick up someone from a bar just to take them home and bang them? He didn’t care, he didn’t pine for other peoples understanding anyway, instead he slipped effortlessly into the BMW and pulled his phone from his pocket, scrolling through his list of ‘usuals’ he had a couple of them that he’d regularly get with and they all knew exactly what he was like.

 

Gin.

He wasn’t quite in the mood for anything exotic and the man had strange tastes and even weirder positions. Adorned with fetishes that included heavy bondage he wasn’t quite willing to submit for the rest of the night as he actually did plan on getting some kind of sleep.

 

Kusaka.

The man was very compassionate and Toshiro normally chose him when he also had something on his mind worth talking about. The man was so kind and caring and usually held Toshiro for a while after, which meant he wasn’t the best choice for tonight considering the fact that Toshiro wanted to leave the guy as soon as possible.

 

Kaien

Now there was someone he could fuck and leave. Kai was usually as horny as he was and usually out on the town, he had his usuals that he would contact too and Toshiro remembered getting a message from him the other night. With a slight smirk Toshiro pressed down on the button and the phone began to ring, after a few beats the boyish voice sounded on the other end of the line.

 

‘Yup?’

‘Hey it’s Hitsugaya,’

‘TOSHIRO! It’s Toshiro, you should see him, he’s fucking hot.’

The boy sounded absolutely plastered and Toshiro scowled, this was the only down side to going out and trying to pick someone up at 1am.

‘Is this a booty call?’ The man attempted a rather sultry voice down the line but next to the slurring it just made him sound ten times more drunk.

‘If you’re sober enough to get it up.’ Toshiro scolded him and he heard the boy tsk down the line at him.

‘I-I can get it up, don’t you-hic- don’t you challenge me,’ he slurred and Toshiro sighed, he was so desperate he’d take him drunk if he had no other options.

‘I’ll get you at the Green Goblin, usual spot okay?’

‘Yes sir, you’re in for a hell of a ride tonight gorgeous.’ Toshiro smirked at the mans unconvincingly drunk tone.

‘Good I’ll see you soon.’ He hung up and let his engine roar into life as he pulled his car out of the car park and turned it around. He glanced at the castle and was sure he saw a figure gazing down at him from one of the rooms but figured it was just someone wondering whose car was roaring to life at this time of the night. He sped the car down the long road towards the town he wasn’t planning on having a drink anyway so if this went horribly wrong he could always drive home. He figured they’d be going back to Kais place since it was in town and just around the corner from one of their favourite bars.

Despite the bars name it was actually very modern and very classy. There was free parking just two blocks away where Toshiro could safely leave his car and walk to the bar, the staff at the door knew him and he didn’t even have to show his ID to the security guard who greeted him warmly and let him in. Clearly just glad he wasn’t another drunken asshole that he’d maybe have to deny entry too. Toshiro’s eyes scanned the place, the entire bar was white, white tiles, white tables, white bar, the counter colour being silver stools and a silvery grey to the backs of the plush seats of the booths. Through the back there was a dance floor, it was separated from the rest of the bar by a large archway and the lights were down and the music was pounding. Toshiro sauntered towards the bar and asked for a drink that looked like alcohol but wasn’t. The bar tender made him a long vodka looking lemonade with a twist of lemon and he took it over to one of the tables where he sat by himself, examining the people who were still out at 1am. Most of them were plastered and the ones who weren’t looked exhausted and like they wanted nothing better than go home. The Green Goblin was a usual meeting place for Toshiro and his one night stands because it had been where he’d met them all, it was the best gay bar and gay club in the whole town and though it boosted an unusual name, it was still the top place for picking up handsome boys. Each boy in Toshiros list was undoubtedly attractive, Kaien was probably the most attractive of the lot of them. He reminded Toshiro of Ichigo, tall and lean but dark haired and less brooding as the strawberry DJ usually was when he was mixing sequences on the dance floor. Kusaka had been an interesting choice, his long hair wasn’t usually a style that Toshiro would go for but the kindness he’d displayed was something that left Toshiro often going back for more. There had been a period last year where Rangiku was trying to convince Toshiro to be with Kusaka, the sex was great, they could openly talk to each other, he was kind and gentle and yet still very good in bed. So what was stopping him? Oh yeah, Kusaka’s arranged marriage, he had been married from quite a young age to a woman because of his parents crazy religion and even though he was totally 100% gay he was too kind to ditch his parents beliefs and walk out on the women he lay in bed with every night… except the nights he was fucking Toshiro. That brought him to Gin, Toshiro visibly shuddered and shook his head. It had been two years ago he’d met him, when he was in the height of his sexual problems and was gasping for it every second night or so, Gin was rather insane looking and boasted an often creepy grin on his face. However when you looked past the initial shock there was something endearing about him, the way his movements reminded Toshiro of a snake and the fact that he was insanely dominating in the bedroom. Something Toshiro absolutely loved about him, Gin was the person he called when he needed to completely let everything go and focus on nothing but the sex.

While he waited on Kai, Toshiro took this opportunity to scope out any other potential talent and his thoughts were interrupted by a low husky voice.

‘Hey there you come here often?’ As if already laughing at his own cheesy pickup line, Toshiros teal orbs drank in the sight of the man. He was tall and lean built like Kai and Ichigo but had an unusual smile that reminded the boy of Gin and hair… oh god… blond hair that reminded him of…

‘What’s the matter good looking?’ Toshiro realised he’d been staring and blinked, letting an effortless smile fall upon his lips as he quirked a brow at the man.

‘Nothing, just trying to remember if I’ve seen you here before.’ He replied smoothly and he watched the older male slip into a seat opposite him.

‘I don’t think you have because I’m sure I’d have remembered you,’ the blond boy continued to smile coyly at him which was unusual given how forward he was being, ‘the names Shinji.’

‘Hitsugaya, and I’m waiting for someone.’ He smiled pleasantly at the man who smiled back and sighed in defeat.

‘Whoever he is he’s a lucky man, how long you two been dating?’

‘It’s more a one night stand kind of thing.’

‘Oh,’ Shinji leaned across the table smiling more broadly now, ‘if that’s all you’re looking for I could help you with that?’ He quirked a brow and Toshiro sat back in his chair regarding the male with an amused expression.

‘Maybe I’ll take you up on that offer one night, see how well you do, but for tonight it would be a bit rude for me to stand up one of my regulars.’

‘Don’t do relationships huh?’ Shinji asked as he tilted his head to the side and regarded the boy with amusement.

‘No, not really my thing.’ Toshiro agreed and watched as the blond digested this information with a thoughtful expression.

‘Well, if you’re ever up for some fun let me know, I can go top or bottom.’ The blond slid a work card across the table to him with his mobile number on the front of it. Toshiro took it with a smile and placed it into the top pocket of his shirt. He’d remember this man if he ever felt like dominating another, he was often always bottom and he preferred to be but there were times when he often wondered what it would be like to be the dominant one for a change, it was one of very little things he hadn’t explored in the bedroom.

‘Thank you, I will.’ He turned his head in time to see Kai arguing with the bouncer outside and sighed, ‘I need to go,’ without a backward glance at the blond Toshiro rose gracefully from the table and made his way over towards the entrance to the bar.

‘I’m not drun- TOSHIRO! See there- there, he i-is I – I told you s-s-s-someone was waiting- hic – inside for me.’ Kai leaned down to Toshiro and whispered in his ear, ‘he didn’t believe me that you were with me.’

‘Unfortunately so, sorry for any trouble Alec,’ Toshiro gave the security guard a polite bow as he grasped Kais arm and pulled him in the direction of his place.

‘Someones – hic – eager,’ Kai slurred at him as the moved down the street towards the apartment that Toshiro knew was just a block and a half away.

‘Eager is a strong word, I just wanted to get you away from Alec before you tarnish my reputation at the bar.’

Kai pouted at him and frowned, he did look adorable when he looked hurt and confused and Toshiro smiled smugly up at him.

‘So mean,’ he muttered and Toshiro chuckled, waving a hand at the entrance to the apartment block that lay nestled between a barbers and an Indian restaurant.

‘Hurry up and let us in, I’d like to get this romp under way so I can sleep the rest of the night.’

‘Babe when I’m through with you you’ll not be able to walk…’

‘I said I wanted to sleep, what has that got to do with walking?’

‘Sleep walking- hic – you wont be able to sleep walk.’

‘I don’t think that’s a choice people make when they’re asleep you idiot.’

Toshiro took his keys from his hand as he was obviously struggling to get the key into the hole and prayed to god it wasn’t a sign of things to come.

‘Don’t you want to have a drink first or – hic – something? We could get food?’

‘I think food would be a very good idea for you alas I came here to be fucked into next week then I will take my leave and you’re free to do what you want with your remaining time.’ Toshiro sighed as he used the boys keys to let him into his apartment and closed the door behind him. Kai looked a little confused at what was happening, like he was being led into Toshiros apartment and not the other way around.

‘Hey! Your place looks just like mine,’ he whined as he glanced around, ‘I have that exact same table.’ He pointed at a table in the distance and Toshiro bit his lower lip.

‘Yes because it’s just the table that looks like it belongs in your place.’ Toshiro sighed and grabbed the boy making a beeline for the bedroom, he kicked the door open and was pleased that there was nothing obscuring the bed, it meant he could crack on with exactly what he came here to do.

He turned around to Kai who was glancing around at his own room curiously before peering back down at Toshiro.

‘Did you wanna have the sex now?’

‘Just stop talking please and just fuck me already.’ Toshiro growled and grabbed the front of his shirt pulling him down for a kiss. He could taste the alcohol on the boys breath and he recoiled slightly at the taste. Normally alcohol on a partners breath was tasty and sexy, when it was just a background flavour but this was almost so bad that Toshiro was sure he was going to get drunk on his breath alone. Quickly looking for an escape in case he got caught driving later and had to explain to the police why his breath stunk of alcohol, Toshiro detached his lips from the older man who didn’t seem to know how to use them at that moment in time anyway and latched himself onto his neck. Even his very skin seemed to reek of alcohol and it was pouring through his pours. Kais hands ungracefully slid around his torso and pulled Toshiro close, slipping under his shirt to massage at his back. At least that felt nice and Toshiros eyes fluttered shut as he brought his own hands up to undo the buttons on the mans shirt to reveal his smooth pale chest.

It was moving very fast which was exactly what Toshiro needed, he needed a quick release then he could be on his way. He continued his assaults on the mans neck and earned a groan from his lips as they moved towards the bed. Kai reached up and shoved Toshiro onto it and he yelped as he bounced on the mattress, his legs dangling off the edge of the bed. Kai made to kiss his lips but not wanting the taste of alcohol back in his mouth, Toshiro raised his chin so Kai was forced to go for his neck, which he did. Kissing and ravishing it, his movements were clumsy and drunk but every now and again he hit a spot just right, like the more sober side of him was coming through, his hands were not able to undo any of Toshiros buttons and the prodigy found that he had to undress himself for the man to stand any kind of a chance. He pulled his jacket off and tossed it to the bottom of the bed where it would be easily accessible for the lube as Kais mouth travelled lower across his body, greedily licking at every inch of skin he could find. One of his hands snaked its way up his body to gently rub against his nipple and Toshiro groaned, his nipples were really sensitive and he normally told people to stay away from them, it wasn’t really his thing and as Kais hands continued their assault Toshiro batted his hand away.

‘You’re mistaking me for someone who likes that,’ he growled at him and Kai grinned back at him and offered him a clumsy wink.

‘Oh yeah, you’re the one that – hic – likes people playing with his balls right?’ Toshiro groaned and wished the man would just shut up and fuck him, he flopped back into the bed and threw an arm across his eyes. Perhaps this was a mistake, the man was clearly too intoxicated to know what he was doing. As if sensing he was losing his audience he tugged at Toshiros trousers and the prodigy felt himself nearly being yanked off the bed as the man attempted to pull them down.

‘What the-?’ Toshiro looked down as the man continued to yank at them, with a growl Toshiro drew the drunk mans eye contact and reached down to pop his fly and zip, ‘try now,’ he frowned and Kai grinned widely at him this time successfully yanking his trousers off.

At this moment, Toshiro wasn’t even hard at all, Kai seemed to notice and frowned slightly, he leaned back up and began to kiss down Toshiros torso and Toshiro closed his eyes, the only way he was making it through this was to pretend the guy wasn’t completely wasted. He tried to focus on a vision of Kai when he was more sober and more skilled and how attractive he was and how well he usually fucked him. It was working, he could feel his body respond almost as if it couldn’t believe it’s luck that it was actually getting to have sex after being denied it for so damn long. With a growl of approval, Toshiro felt the mans hands remove his boxers and eagerly stroke his length, the movements felt clumsy and like someone who had no idea what they were doing. Like someone who was brand new at this. Like a virgin. Then before Toshiro could stop himself images of Yukio popped into his head and he groaned. Thinking that the groan was because of his work Kai continued to assault his member, finally drawing it into his mouth and causing Toshiro to gasp and arch his back. He wasn’t thinking of Kai anymore and the visions of the blond haired boy with his superb physique and innocent tongue flashed to mind as if it were Yukio who was lapping clumsily at his length. It was odd how much of a turn on that was, he’d never thought of himself as someone who valued the innocence of a virgin and he grimaced at the implications, of course that was all it was. It wasn’t because he liked Yukio or he was crushing on him in anyway he just found the man incredibly attractive and endearing in his innocence. Kais tongue fluttered over the head of his weeping member and Toshiro moaned loudly, wanting him to speed up, he lifted his legs onto the bed and spread them eagerly for the man who let his erection go with a soft ‘pop’ before lapping at one of his testicles. Toshiro bit down on his lower lip, Kai had been right this was something he enjoyed enormously and he found himself relaxing more and finally enjoying the pleasure that coursed through him, even if the thoughts were of another man. No one but him needed to know that.

 

Apparently the key in the door was a sign of things to come and Kai tried several times to shove his finger roughly into a space where there was no hole, earning a groan of pain from the ice prince. Eventually he had to reach down and grasp his hand firmly.

‘Lets just do blow jobs then,’ he scowled at him and Kai frowned.

‘But I thought you wanted me to bang you into next week?’

‘Can’t do that if you can’t find the hole can you?’ He growled back and sat up, this session was quickly becoming a really bad college flashback and he sighed, he was no longer feeling turned on and his member was quickly loosing its hardness at the drunk mans clumsiness. Perhaps he could still go and find Shinji and test the blond out tonight, this was the thought that was crossing his mind when Kai gave him an incredulous look and Toshiro realised what was about to happen, rolling quickly out the way Kai vomited all over his bed exactly where Toshiro had been just two moments before. With a groan of frustration, Toshiro leapt up and quickly grabbed his clothing and jacket tossing over in the corner and away from the sight. The stench of vomit now swirled around the room and Kai was breathing heavily. Quickly pulling boxers on he lifted Kai off the ground and supported him as best he could, as he had done with many drunken guests and led the taller man through to his bathroom where the moment he slumped against the toilet he was throwing up again. Toshiro winced and was so glad that he hadn’t been kissing the male or that Kai hadn’t been giving him head the moment that happened. With a sigh Toshiro made his way through to the bedroom where he stripped the covers and threw them into the hallway for Kai to deal with in the morning. He left the male in the bathroom and threw open his bedroom window to try and draw out the pungent scent, Toshiro was used to doing this kind of thing for the guests, he and his staff were well trained in it. He moved through to the kitchen where he flicked on the light and glanced around, there was a basin with just a few dishes in it, so Toshiro ran the hot water and cleaned them. He took his time, letting Kai throw the last of all the alcohol up out of his stomach, he placed the dishes in the drying rack at the right hand side, emptied the basin and added a splash of washing liquid to it, he put enough water in to cover the bottom and disperse the liquid so that the basin carried a beautiful warm aroma of cleanliness and lime. He walked over to the mans fridge and opened it, something with sugar was what he needed and he spotted a bottle of cola on the top shelf, he pulled it free and put it on the bunker, pulling a large pint glass down from the cupboard he filled it with ice cold water and made his way back through to the bedroom. He placed the can of cola and water on the mans bedside table and the basin on the floor beside the bed, he then pulled on the rest of his clothing and his jacket and walked back through to the bathroom where Kai was now basically asleep against the rim of the toilet. Toshiro paused a moment and pulled out his phone snapping a quick picture for leverage at a later date and then flushed the toilet and helped the man to his feet to get him through to his bed.

All the movements were precise and practiced, it helped him not to think about the fact the night had been a complete let down, that he still had not successfully gotten laid and that his whole body was screaming in protest at him. Despite all this he didn’t want to go and find Shinji after the events he’d just endured, all he wanted to do was go home and sleep. He’d just have to be a cranky fuck tomorrow and he’d just stay away from the guests and let the others take the lead, he was sure Rangiku would cover for him since she knew what he was like. He lay Kai down in the recovery position on his bed and turned off his bedroom light, the man was completely out of it and Toshiro walked back into the kitchen scribbling a note for him.

 

_‘Hey Captain Vomit._

_Text me and let me know you’re alive in the morning._

_Hitsugaya.’_

He picked up the apartment keys and locked the door on his way out, putting them through the letterbox so they fell back into the apartment and made his way back to his car.

Tonight had been a total waste of time and he felt horrible and frustrated as he drove back to the castle, his window down as he could still smell the lingering effect of the vomit, he groaned as he glanced at the clock it was now coming up for 4am and would be well after by the time he got in and got to sleep. His car roared loudly as he parked it outside and closed the door a lot harsher than he really intended, letting frustration seep into every action as he stormed his way towards the large building. He knew Rangiku would be asleep and he didn’t fancy being woken early in a couple of hours to say goodbye to guests so he simply text her their usual code words.

 

_‘Mission Aborted_

_4am Resting_

_Vice Captain to take control in morning.’_

He knew she’d understand exactly what all this meant, once Izuru went to bed from his shift which would be at 8am with the rest of the night shift staff, the morning staff would wake up and that included Rangiku who had gone to bed just after their encounter in the changing room with Yukio. She’d know she was in charge of getting everyone out of the building and organising the first round of cleaning up. He was dragging his feet up the stairs and trudged down the landing towards his bedroom door when he heard another door crack open. It was Yukio’s.

Toshiro turned to him, the boy looked like he hadn’t slept, he was in a pair of shorts and a baggy plain light blue shirt that clung lazily around his torso, his hair was ruffled and sat about his face in spikes that would make any punk rocker jealous.

‘You’re up early,’ Toshiro mused as he turned back towards his keys and proceeded to unlock the door to his own room.

‘Where were you?’ the question drew Toshiros attention to the boy.

‘Why did you need me for something?’ Toshiro bit his tongue to stop any insults or jibes at his innocence from slipping across his lips.

‘No I just saw you leave at like 1am and you didn’t come back until now.’ Yukios tone sounded cool and calm like he was just asking someone for the time but he didn’t fool Toshiro, the prodigy could read people well and as he looked into that only seen emerald eye he knew that the boy was concerned for him, why? He wasn’t sure.

‘I went out, I blame you for turning me on earlier I needed a release.’ As soon as the words left his mouth he saw a flash of what looked like hurt cross Yukios face and the prodigy waited for the glee that normally resounded after doing such an action. It never came. Instead he was left feeling perplexed and like he had to make it better.

‘Oh,’ Yukio mumbled, understanding dawning on his face and his husky half asleep voice sounding rather sad, ‘I see, enjoy yourself?’

‘No actually,’ Toshiro sighed, watching as Yukio gave a little start and fixed him with a questioning look, ‘the guy ended up throwing up so we never got very far.’ He didn’t understand where this need to make the blond boy happy was coming from, this need to make him feel better, he was certainly under no obligation to do so and he certainly didn’t have to explain himself or the nights events to anyone.

‘Ah, I’m sorry,’ he muttered but he didn’t look it, in fact there was a slight sparkle to his emerald eye and Toshiro scowled at him.

‘No you’re not.’

‘You’re right I’m not.’

‘Fuck you,’ Toshiro opened his door, he was far too tired to explore the possible reasoning behind these emotions that were filling his chest and far too frustrated to sit and be teased by the blond boy so he walked into his room and closed his door with a resounded ‘snap’ behind him. His hand only re-emerging moments later to place a simple ‘do not disturb’ sign on the handle, he was going to sleep until well after 2pm.

 


	5. Truth or Dare?

It took Yukio until about 5am after his encounter with Toshiro to finally fall asleep. He’d dealt with a bunch of emotions that evening that he never knew he had. Of course he knew about Toshiros insatiable appetite for sex and he’d heard the stories and comments from the other staff members, but they were stories. Somehow it was different actually seeing the young man taking off in his car towards the town and realising with a horrible sinking feeling in his gut exactly what he was disappearing off to do. Yukio had gone for a late shower after the events on the roof and was just about to go to bed when he’d seen a flash of lights. He’d looked out his window in time to see Toshiros startling hair slipping into a BMW and watched for a few moments as he made a call on his mobile before driving away.

The empty feeling that followed left Yukio sitting on the edge of his bed for a good twenty minutes at least contemplating exactly what was going on. That kiss that had happened only a few hours ago had left his head reeling, he’d been giddy ever since. Strong feelings of butterflies beating around his stomach and yes… he’d admit it, he may even have danced around his room a little while getting ready for bed. Now… now he felt numb.

He’d finally had to admit to himself that he had a crush. He was crushing hard on his boss but who could blame him? Toshiro was literally the most attractive human being he’d ever seen in his life and that kiss, that mind blowing kiss had felt amazing. He’d have happily rested with that thought alone keeping him company for the next week or so but Toshiro wasn’t like that. The runaway actions of the white haired beauty had left Yukio realising – painfully – that the prodigy and he could never be together. Yukio couldn’t fill the sexual hole that Toshiro needed filling, he was much too unsure of himself and uncomfortable. Yes the blond boy had been heavily researching the male body and gay sex just in case he ever felt brave enough but he was still just too shy. There was a massive difference between imagining yourself being with someone and actually doing it. He’d tossed and turned for hours, thinking about Toshiro writhing under someone else, calling out their name moaning along with them. It had actually hurt him and Yukio couldn’t sleep with the crushing feeling pressing against his heart and down on his stomach like a tone of bricks. At one point Yukio nearly felt like crying with frustration, why hadn’t he taken up Toshiros offer on the roof? Why hadn’t he just gone back to the boys room with him and then maybe it would have been him laying next to Toshiro and the beautiful white haired man wouldn’t have needed to go anywhere to get his fill. If only, if only Yukio was brave enough to take the plunge, to give it a go then Toshiro could just come to him for his demands instead of going off into town to sleep with people. People that Yukio didn’t know and people he wasn’t even sure would be treating him right. When he’d heard the sound of a car coming back Yukio had bolted back to the window, happy to see the man back. He had to know, had to know if he’d had sex that night, of course it was pretty obvious but the life guard had waited beside his door until he heard the usual creek of the hallway floor boards and cracked open his door. The conversation that followed left him feeling immensely better, hearing that Toshiro had not been successful.

Yukio lay in bed for the next hour before he fell asleep trying to push the thoughts of Toshiro being with another man from his mind, the male had not been successful tonight, but that didn’t mean he wouldn’t be successful the next night… or the night after that. If Yukio didn’t want to feel that horrific emptiness again then he was going to have to man up and do something about it. He was weighing up the pros and cons when he finally slid into a deep sleep.

He was woken in the morning by cheering and groaned, rolling over to consult his phone for the time. It was well after 12 in the afternoon, he’d had a good 7 hours of sleep and yet he still felt totally shattered. His mind couldn’t fully understand the noises he was hearing and he pulled back the covers and slipped into an oversized hoodie before yanking open his bedroom door and sticking his head out. It seemed he was not the only one disturbed by the ruckus and a livid looking Toshiro was sticking his head out of his own door, white spikes tarnished around his face as if he’d spent the entire night tossing and turning himself. His eyes were narrowed and dangerous and Yukio almost shut his own door in fright but faltered in his action as Toshiro left his room wearing nothing but a pair of comfortable looking sweatpants. Yukios only seeing emerald eye lapped at the sight of the exposed torso, drinking in the surface greedily. It was pale and glistened slightly in sweat, he had very tame looking muscles, the definition was there but he lacked the obvious bodily mass required to build bulging muscles. His skin looked smooth, like polished marble and looked like it belonged on the body of a twilight vampire than on an actual human being. Toshiro ignored Yukios staring and walked over to the banister and shouted for everyone to shut up. There was a beats silence and then the insults started.

‘Captain didn’t you get laid yet?’

‘Oh someones had a bad morning.’

‘Hurry up and have sex already!’

‘Don’t ruin our fun!’

‘Come down here, I’ll fuck you if it will shut you up.’

Toshiro scowled and turned around glaring at Yukio who had just let a laugh escape his lips. Not at all feeling safe by the death glares that were being tossed at him by the Captain, Yukio quickly closed his door and bolted it.

He wasn’t quite ready to put up with any level of abuse from the man, it was far too early for all that crap. Instead he walked about his room and started to get changed wondering what the day would have in store for him. He knew why the staff were cheering, the guests were gone and now they had a whole week and a bit to themselves. What that meant, Yukio had no idea but he knew one thing, he’d made up his mind. He was going to try and stop Toshiro from seeking sex with anyone that wasn’t him, how he was going to do that he wasn’t sure.

Yes, he’d accepted he had a crush, but that didn’t mean Toshiro returned his feelings and though he didn’t feel ready to have sex he didn’t expect Toshiro to understand him if he were to walk up and admit he wanted to have sex but would the genius be willing to wait until he was ready? He could almost hear the mental laugh of the frosty prince as he wandered off in search for someone who was more willing. Scowling at himself, he brushed his teeth and headed down to try and find some food. He wasn’t sure what he was going to do, he certainly had no plan of action at all and only one person in the whole house he could speak to.

‘Good morning Yukio,’ Rangiku chimed as he walked into the bar, everyone seemed to be bringing the last of the food in from the lunch menu in the canteen and laying it out across the bar like a buffet. He smiled and thanked god, he was starving.

Seeing the way his face lit up at the sight of the food Rangiku leaned over and offered him a plate to help himself.

‘Thanks,’ he chimed and nodded to her, ‘you’re in a very good mood.’

‘Yes well, we get a week off, that means lots of time for shopping, we got a lot of good tips as well, especially Ichigo and I, apparently everyone is more fond of the strawberry blonds.’ She chuckled and he helped himself to several sandwiches and sausage rolls.

‘You know when the next group arrives you should come and do some of the discos with us, you’d earn great tips considering how adorable you are.’

‘You flatter me,’ he offered with amusement and gave her a kind side smile. Her smile faltered and suddenly she was in his personal space, he blinked and dropped the mini sausage roll that had just been on route to his mouth, staring at her with wide eyes. He baby blue eyes were narrowed and she was breathing heavy, her eyes assessing him and then her eyes went wide and she leaned back.

‘You _kissed_ him!?’

What the? How the fuck did she work that out? He didn’t need to voice his confirmation as a blush crept quickly up his neck and across his cheeks and she looked scandalised.

‘You kissed him and you didn’t tell me?’

‘Relax it only happened last night,’ he hissed back glancing around to make sure no one else was eavesdropping on their conversation.

‘Why the fuck, why did you do that? Oh god he’s going to be a nightmare this morning.’ She groaned and sat back on her stool, playing with the half eaten sandwich on her plate.

‘What do you mean?’ Yukio asked, frowning, Toshiro would have been in a bad mood either way.

‘He doesn’t like when things don’t go his way, he actually doesn’t kiss many people, a lot of his one night stands he doesn’t lip lock with unless they’re regulars who mean something to him. So for him to kiss you, wait did he kiss you or did you kiss him?’

‘Can’t you smell who kissed who?’ he teased and she just frowned and narrowed her eyes at him and he sighed, ‘I kissed him, but it was just an experiment, I don’t even know what I want.’ He mumbled into his lemonade that he’d poured himself and Rangiku watched him sympathetically for a while.

‘Would you want to have sex with him?’

‘I don’t know.’

‘Not a good enough answer, think about it. Would you like to have Toshiro under you, moaning and calling your n-‘

‘ _Shhhh!’_ he hissed making wild arm gestures in a bid to get her to calm down, she grinned as the colour continued to assault his face and he sighed in defeat, ‘I’ve thought about it yes but that doesn’t mean… I don’t…’

She watched him with a grin as he struggled to fight against the emotions he’d been feeling, denying himself the pleasure of sex with the man had been easy when the arguments were only inside his own mind. ‘Fuck.’ He finally admitted as he glared down at his plate and she squealed with delight.

‘God you’d be doing us all a favour, any time he’s in a bad mood we’d just send him to your room.’

‘Jeee thanks,’ he mumbled and she laughed at him.

‘You might get your chance tonight, we’re having a night off and we’re getting drunk and playing truth or dare.’

‘Noooo thank you,’ he muttered and she scowled at him.

‘Why not?’

‘I dislike drinking, I don’t like not being in control of my own body and I’m still getting bad flashbacks to the first drinking game we all played together.’ He frowned and she pouted pathetically at him.

‘That’s a pity you won’t be playing, I was hoping that Toshiro might do karaoke again for us this year.’ She said and turned casually back on her seat knowing that she’d sparked his interest. A smile was playing at the corners of his mouth as he turned to stare at her.

‘What?’

‘Yeah last year he got super drunk and sung ‘Let it Go’ from that Disney movie Frozen,’ she smiled at him and Yukio burst out laughing. The thought of the ice prince standing on a stage with a spot light on him belting out the Disney hit was just utterly absurd and suddenly he realised what he’d be missing if he didn’t take part.

‘Oh my gosh, I have to see that.’

‘So you’ll be playing?’ she grinned at him and he frowned and sat back on his seat thoughtfully.

‘If I play I just know someone is going to ask me to demonstrate my hobby or ask about it.’

‘Maybe not, most people will likely have forgotten, I promise I won’t if you play. Pretty please?’

‘Okay how about a deal?’ he was enjoying setting up deals just now and he leaned towards her, sparked by curiosity she leaned forward too. ‘If you answer me an honest question about Toshiro then I will agree to join.’

She was thoughtful, clearly torn between her loyalty to her friend and her willingness to force Yukio into this game of hers tonight.

‘Depends on the question?’

‘What are Toshiros biggest turn ons?’

‘Oh,’ she grinned mischievously, ‘oh I’ve gotten him drunk before and he has indulged me in a lot of that information okay, so number one, he loves a guy who takes charge during sex he absolutely loves to be dominated.’ This revelation surprised Yukio, he’d always thought of the Captain as a person who enjoyed controlling and dominating. Great…. Taking control was not something Yukio felt at all comfortable doing. As if sensing him retracting from his ideas she quickly continued on her countdown. ‘He loves a man who looks nice and has a great body which you do, I remember this one time we’d gone to this strip club for his birthday, there was a stripper there who had a body like a god and in all honesty his build was very similar to yours, anyway he was one of these hip hop street dancers and my god I thought Toshiro was going to blow his load just watching the guy.’ That information sparked Yukios curiosity, he blinked at her and sat his chin on his arm thoughtfully as she watched him.

‘What else?’

‘Well, he likes being kissed on the back of his neck, he loves when foreplay includes people going for his balls-‘

‘How the heck do you know all this?’ Yukio asked looking at her with an incredulous look on his face.

‘Please, he’s my best friend, you think I don’t know how much alcohol to plough him with before I get this kind of information?’ she snorted at him and he laughed.

‘He loves people playing with his hair though he wont ever admit it, he loves just being touched in general I think, the more touching the better. Feet are off limits though, absolutely no feet fetishes.’

‘Don’t worry, I have no plans for that,’ he chuckled and locked this information away somewhere in the back of his mind for use later on.

‘So now you’re playing?’ she leaned towards him her eyes bright and alight and he sighed in defeat and nodded. She squealed and danced across to Renji and Rukia to convince them to join the game as well. Yukio was left alone and casually continued to pick at his food. He figured once he was finished he’d go up onto the roof and hang out there for a while, this game probably wouldn’t start until much later on that night once everyone was sloshed anyway which didn’t look like it would take very long as he watched Tatsuki pouring alcoholic beverages at 1pm in the afternoon. He quickly took some food away with him not wanting to get roped into drinking this early, that would _not_ end well for him. Whatever his moves with Toshiro were going to be he needed to have a clear head to think properly.

 

* * *

 

 

The rooftop offered the break he’d needed and he’d enjoyed the secluded spot for several hours before scampering back down into the warmth of the castle. He’d spent a good amount of time dancing, climbing up and down the pipes of the building when he knew no one was around and defying Toshiros orders by running and flipping around on the wall that was meant to protect people from the dangerous fall to the earth below. For the last part of an hour he’d sat playing his small computer consol including the game assassins creed which really just gave him new ideas when it came to parkour. He made his way to his bedroom and suddenly there was a figure behind him.

‘Where have you been?’ he jumped into his room as the door opened and burled around to be faced with Rangiku.

‘I-what?’

‘I’ve been looking all over for you, anyway what are you wearing tonight?’ She glanced at her watch it was now coming up for 6pm, ‘we’re ordering Chinese and I couldn’t find you so I just put in for some extra stuff that wouldn’t go amiss, egg fried rice, extra chicken and noodle dishes.’

‘Oh um, thanks, I’ll give you the cash just now,’ she stepped into his room and waved off his attempt to pay her telling him that he could buy her some drinks later to make it up to her.

‘So anyway what are you wearing tonight?’ she repeated the question after being sidetracked

‘Oh well… I was just going to wear a-‘

‘Don’t say a t-shirt, you wore that on the first night, come on you must have something a bit classier.’ Without warning she threw open his wardrobe and began looking through his things. He sighed and just let her, he knew now after spending weeks with the girl how she worked and there was no point in trying to stop her once she was on a quest. Soon she’d pulled out a baggy white shirt and sighed, it clearly wasn’t tight fitting at all but it was the only ‘classy’ thing he owned. She put it down on the bed and went back, picking out a black tie and she looked around for a pair of black dress trousers.

‘What the fuck is wrong with you Yukio? You come from such a wealthy family, didn’t they ever teach you how to dress.’

‘No,’ he walked over and pulled out a pair of baggy blue jeans, ‘these will be fine.’ He reached around and pulled his t-shirt off picking up the shirt and slipping into it. She pursed her lips and watched him as he got ready, he knew better than to ask her to turn away so he casually turned his back on her as he got into the jeans and added the tie. He left the first two buttons of the shirt undone and let the tie hang loose around his neck and she tilted her head to the side as she considered him.

‘You know, that actually does suit you, I just wish there was something to complete the outfit… you just need something…’ he grinned at her and walked over to his dresser, lifting a black fedora hat of it and putting it on his head, tilting it at an angle so that it covered his left eye just the same as his blond spikes.

‘Okay now you look adorable,’ she grinned at him and nodded her approval. ‘Shit I have to get ready,’ she yanked open the door and paused, turning back to him. ‘Well? Are you coming or not?’

‘Oh, right,’ he grabbed his keys and followed her out of his room.

 

Watching Rangiku get changed was incredibly amusing, not only did she have an uncanny ability to forget where she kept everything she also often forgot that she had someone else in the room with her as she got dressed. Several times Yukio had to look away, even though he was gay the sight was still a bit too much for him, he didn’t need the mental images of Rangiku naked in his mind, despite his efforts he did see her in her underwear several times before he just accepted it, freely walking around and offering his opinion on things.

‘Ugh this isn’t working, I can’t look cute.’

‘Stop trying to look cute then,’

‘But you look adorable, how do you pull that off so well?’

‘Because I’ve embraced the fact that I cannot look sexy and I’ve accepted the fact that adorable is about the only look I can pull off, stop trying to be something you’re not. If you can do sexy well then go with it.’

She smiled at him and clicked her fingers moving back across to the wardrobe that had been abused several times already and pulling out a sexy crimson dress that came just above her knees. Yukio lifted his hat the moment he saw her in it and whistled low for effect.

‘Jesus Rangiku, you could make a gay man straight I’m serious,’ he said and she giggled and waved a finger at him.

‘Don’t you go getting my hopes up,’ she teased back and she checked her phone. It was now well after 7pm, ‘the food should be here and everyone else will have started drinking already so we should get a move on.’ He nodded and walked over to her door opening it for her and tipped his hat.

‘My lady,’ he purred and she laughed at him, slapping his arm playfully as she left. It had taken him a long time to get comfortable enough around Rangiku to flirt with her, he was usually a pretty comfortable person in general but the only time he wasn’t… the only person that made him a blubbering mess of self consciousness was the damn white haired Captain.

 

* * *

 

 

They were walking into the bar together and the people who were there greeted them enthusiastically. Everyone was there except Toshiro it seemed and Yukio felt his eyes sweeping around looking for him.

‘We’re eating first then we’re going to start the fun and games, so we’ve got some food in our bellies before we get plastered.’ Renji smiled and Rangiku nodded her approval at the plan, soon Yukio was passed a Chinese container with some kind of chicken noodle dish inside that he ate happily, he was hardly a fussy eater.

Ichigo was told to get the music going and quickly stuffed something in his mouth, licking his fingers as he made his way over to the DJ table where he opened up his laptop and started tapping away, soon a playlist of regular pop songs sounded in the background.

The chatter was casual as everyone ate and Yukio mostly listened as Tatsuki informed Renji and Shuhei the best hot spots on a girls body to turn her on, with the gentle help of Rangiku. Rukia was off looking mortified by the conversation and speaking to Ichigo at the other end of the table, after muttering something about ‘not enough alcohol for this shit.’

They were laughing casually when Toshiro finally showed up, by this point most people had already finished eating including Yukio.

‘Nice of you to finally show up,’ Renji called from behind the bar and everyone turned to look at the Captain. He looked like he was in a bad mood, like in a seriously bad mood. It was weird to think that lack of sex and general frustrations could leave someone looking so grumpy.

There were a couple of chuckles up and down the table but Yukio was busy eying the man up, he’d worn a casual pale green shirt that complimented his eyes and made the colour in them more vivid in contrast to paleness of the shirt. He didn’t wear a tie but had worn black dress trousers and a pair of eloquent black shoes. His teal eyes travelled the length of the bar and Yukio turned around before their eyes met, the last thing he needed was other people thinking something was going on between the two.

 

Toshiro walked over and took a seat beside Rangikus other side and pulled one of her containers she’d finished with over to him, breaking chopsticks and eating the rest of the food. As he did so Rangiku leaned over to Renji and ordered shots for the whole table which he agreed too. It was understood the staff just totalled the money and the next day everyone would pay their share, when they were sober enough and less hung over to actually do so.

Pushing food away from him after he’d eaten a little, Toshiro asked Tatsuki for his usual whisky on the rocks and a glass was poured in front of him.

‘Yukio what are you drinking?’

‘I’m not drinking tonight.’ He shook his head quickly and pushed the shot away from him that Renji placed on the table in front of everyone. Right away there were protests and everyone was reminding him to play truth or dare you literally _had_ to have some kind of alcohol.

‘Right,’ Rangiku cut across the protests, ‘let’s get this started,’ everyone was whining at her and she smirked at Yukio. He smiled happily, thanking her mentally for her backup as she turned to Toshiro.

‘Truth or dare?’

‘I knew you’d go for me, I’m not here to be boring,’ he flashed a glare at Yukio who just sent it right back at him and sipped on his lemonade, ‘give me a dare.’

Rangiku smiled as she pushed the Chinese containers away from the bar and their drinks, a lot of others up and down the table were moving away the containers so they could easily access their alcohol. While this was happening Rangiku was pretending to look thoughtful but Yukio could clearly see the mischief in her eyes.

‘Okay, Toshiro… I dare you to get Yukio to drink.’

There was a beats silence and everyone turned expectantly to Toshiro who was thoughtful for a while, he picked up the blue shot from the bar in front of him and made his way towards Yukio.

Sitting with his back straight he focused completely on the lemonade in front of him, he was _not_ drinking tonight and it didn’t matter if Toshiro tried to force that shot up his nose he was not accepting it. He felt Toshiro slip in front of Rangiku to his left and refused to look at him, but the laughter at the table sparked his curiosity and he turned his eyes expectantly in Toshiros direction. The boy had climbed up onto the step of his barstool to be on the same height as Yukio and at first the blond assumed that’s what everyone was laughing at until a pair of cold lips met his and when he opened his mouth to moan against the kiss, alcohol flooded into his mouth. It seemed Toshiro had taken his shot and held it in his mouth as he kissed him. The sweet liquid of the tropical sourz shot infiltrated his mouth at the same time as Toshiros tongue and Yukio was forced to swallow or risk choking, the combined taste of alcohol and the Captains breath left his head swirling and he felt some of the drink spill from their clumsy lips and trickle down their joined faces before dripping off his chin. The table was cheering and wolf whistling now and Yukio fought against his bodies urges as he desperately wanted to pull the boy closer to him. As quick as the kiss started Toshiro was pulling away and that earned a groan from Yukio who brought the sleeve of his shirt up to wipe at the remaining liquid from his chin. Toshiro was looking very, _very_ pleased with himself as he made his way back over and sat down on his own stool, not making eye contact with Yukio. He could feel the heat creeping into his cheeks, that kiss had been so damn hot, he’d gladly take every drop of alcohol that way, if it was delivered with the Captains tongue.

‘Damn Toshiro, way to nail a dare.’ It was Renji who poured him another shot and slid it across the bar towards Toshiro who caught it without even looking and quickly raised it in the air.

‘Are we all taking them together?’ he asked and everyone clapped and cheered, Yukio sighed in defeat and reached across the bar for his own shot. He’d have preferred to take it the same way he’d taken the last one but alas he figured he’d only be left with the memory of that rather mind blowing exotic kiss.

They took their shots and another round of drinks were poured from the combined efforts of the bar staff and Yukio found himself drinking a tropical sourz and lemonade drink which tasted exactly like liquid sherbet.

The daring continued and Toshiro dared Ichigo and Shuhei to swap outfits for the remained of the dare game. The two men had no quarrels about getting dressed down in front of the group and Yukio watched with moderate interest as the two men stripped down to their boxers. They were about the same height and both had a similar build, Yukio realised that their muscle mass was a bit like Toshiros, it was there but it wasn’t defined like his own body. Once they were swapped everyone had a chuckle at how well they wore each others clothing and the game continued on. Ichigo dared Renji to do as many push ups as he could with Rukia sitting on his back. He managed around 6 or 7 before he fell to the ground and they all laughed at him, Rukia looked offended when he complained that she was heavy and everyone laughed as she hit him across the back of his head.

Renji then turned to Shuhei who seemed terrified and asked for a truth, they found out that he’d one time dressed up in his mothers high heels and then-

‘Yukio, truth or dare?’

‘Dare me please,’ he sighed, knowing he’d regret it and true enough he did.

‘I dare you to challenge someone else at the table to the Yellow Brick Road challenge.’

‘The what?’

‘It’s a drinking game that Toshiro invented, five shots lined up and when someone counts you down the first person to finish all five shots without wincing or making a face wins.’

‘If I’m going down Rangiku is coming down with me, since it’s her fault I’m here and I’m drinking,’

Soon the shots were lined up, the last one a vivid green, the other four were very clearly tequila shots and Yukio groaned at his own damn bad luck. Salt was put on their hands and the lemon wedge lay at the end of their yellow brick road, they both looked at each other like soldiers about to march into war.

‘3…2…1…GO!’

Everyone was shouting as the salt was lapped off his hand and the first shot was devoured, he didn’t give himself any time to recover as he took the second shot, before going for the third he returned to his hand for a lick of the salt and took the third, he’d just finished the fourth when Rangiku called out that she’d finished.

He made a horrible gurgling noise at the back of his throat and tossed down the last shot anyway, it was apple sourz and next to that and the lemon slice he could feel the pain of the tequila ebb away slightly.

‘Well done Rangiku,’ Toshiro nodded approvingly beside her, ‘though for someone who doesn’t drink often Yukio you do put shots away pretty fast.’

Yukio groaned and tentatively sipped his alcoholic lemonade drink, he’d be feeling that alcohol hitting him very soon, like running face first into a glass wall.

‘What a horrible drinking game, I feel like I need to exact revenge on its creator, Toshiro…’ everyone chuckled and leaned in, it was getting rather interesting now, ‘truth or dare?’

‘Dare,’ he waved a hand and scoffed as if there was nothing on this planet that Yukio could do to make him uncomfortable.

‘I hear you’re pretty good at karaoke?’

Everyone around the bar erupted into fits of laughter and Toshiro narrowed his eyes at Yukio who grinned innocently towards him.

‘I want you to show me.’

Toshiro was glaring at him, reached over and downed the last of his whiskey then slid off his bar seat. As if already expecting him to need help Ichigo was following after him towards the DJ table where the music was playing, he turned around to give Yukio the thumbs up and mouthed; ‘nice one’ behind the prodigy’s back as everyone continued to chuckle and talk excitedly.

‘Oh god this will be good, so good, nice one Yukio,’ Renji laughed from behind the bar as the leaned over to watch the prodigy grab the microphone. Yukio was feeling pretty pleased with himself and watched as Ichigo called out and asked everyone for a song. Loads of songs were called out and Ichigo finally raised his hand with a euphoric grin on his face.

‘I’ve got the perfect song.’

Toshiro already has his eyes narrowed at the red head and tested out the microphone.

‘Hey Toshiro?’ Rukia called over to him drawing his attention, ‘how many sound checkers does it take to change a light bulb? 1…2…1…2..3…’   
Everyone was chuckling now and Toshiro gave her the middle finger and laughed at the look on her face. It only took a few moments before the beats of the song to become obvious and recognition dawned on everyones faces.

Ichigo was already buckled with laughter and Toshiro hadn’t even started singing yet, Yukio recognised the song ‘I’m too Sexy’ by Right Said Fred and he was laughing hysterically with everyone else at the bar, for a long time Toshiro couldn’t even begin the song because everyone was just buckled at the song choice and Ichigo had to rewind the song a bit for Toshiro to actually sing along to it.

 

 _‘I'm too sexy for my shirt_  
Too sexy for my shirt  
So sexy it hurts.’ 

Toshiro actually didn’t have a bad singing voice, of course it was completely lost in the ridiculously-ness of the song. He didn’t at all seem embarrassed by the song choice either instead he was pulling faces down at his own shirt as if it were true. Yukio had to applaud the production and for the most part it really made everyone laugh.

_‘And I'm too sexy for Milan_  
Too sexy for Milan,  
New York and Japan

 _And I'm too sexy for your party_  
Too sexy for your party  
No way I'm disco dancing’

Somewhere part the way through that alcohol hit him like a brick to the face and Yukio found himself giggling once again at how perfect the song was as Ichigo made his way back over to the table to grab his drink, everyone congratulated him as he sat down. The heat was creeping into Yukios cheeks as the alcohol took full effect and he glanced at Rangiku to see that he wasn’t the only one suffering.

_I'm a model, you know what I mean_  
And I do my little turn on the catwalk  
Yeah, on the catwalk, on the catwalk, yeah  
I do my little turn on the catwalk

Toshiro actually strutted around the dance floor and did a little turn, hand on his hip, he looked so incredibly gay and camp it was almost strange to witness. He clearly took his dares really seriously and Yukio ignored the comical factor of the moment and instead took the opportunity to gaze at that tight little ass as it wriggled around in time to the ludicrous song.

_‘I'm too sexy for my car_  
Too sexy for my car  
Too sexy by far

 _And I'm too sexy for my hat_  
Too sexy for my hat  
What d'ya think about that?

 _I'm a model, you know what I mean_  
And I do my little turn on the catwalk  
Yeah, on the catwalk, on the catwalk, yeah  
I shake my little tush on the catwalk.’

Shaking his tush was right that’s exactly what he was doing and drawing the eyes of everyone in the room to the tightly packed sex appeal as he did so, the song ebbed away after the last chorus and Toshiro was already returning the microphone back to the DJ station. While everyone clapped and cheered loudly for his performance, as he returned to the table, Renji had already prepared another drink for him but his eyes were locked onto Yukio, a little glint in his eye as he smirked at the blond boy. He thanked Renji for the drink and the entire bar held its breath.

‘Oh is this going to be a revenge dare?’ Someone called, it sounded like Shuhei but he couldn’t be sure.

‘Yukio, truth or dare.’ Toshiro growled leaning across the bar at him. Somewhere under all the alcohol a part of him screamed; pick truth, pick truth. It was logical, whatever Toshiro had planned obviously involved a dare and yet… the alcohol didn’t want him to back down. Didn’t want Toshiro to think he was a coward and before he could stop himself and think more logically the tequila had answered for him.

‘Dare.’

There were gasps and ‘oohs’ at the table as everyone leaned closer to the two and Toshiro smirked across the bar at him.

‘I dare you to show off that hobby you mentioned the first night we all met you, you know? The one you said people wouldn’t assume you had just by looking at you.’

 

There was a beats silence and everyone at the table held their breath, then the excitement started bubbling.

‘OH YES!’

‘I forgot about that!’

‘I wonder what it is.’

Everyone was looking expectantly at Yukio and he took a deep breath. Toshiro thought he knew what it was, thought it was the whole parkour thing, but he was wrong. Yes that was a hobby but it had not exactly been the one he’d been referring too when he’d mentioned it the first night. He smirked, remembering something Rangiku told him earlier that day about the things that turned Toshiro on, this could be his chance to let this dare totally backfire on the boy. Everyone was staring at Yukio and he just smiled and slipped from his seat to a round of cheers and applause, instead he walked his way over to Ichigo who frowned and he leaned in and whispered something in his ear.

With a grin Ichigo sprang up and walked over to the DJ desk with Yukio, everyone was curious now and they were abandoning their stools to follow eagerly. Ichigo dimmed the lights at Yukios request and offered him an aux cable, he plugged in his phone and scrolled through spotify.

The prospect of dancing in front of this many people would normally have been embarrassing to him but the tequila resounded in his head;

_‘Nah bro we got dis.’_

Rangiku came up behind him and asked if he was looking for a good ballet song and he just scowled at her.

‘Do I look like a ballet dancer to you?’ he hissed back at her as everyone spoke excitedly about what was about to happen. Toshiro leaned against the side wall in plain view looking on curiously. There seemed to be a few emotions fluttering across his face as if trying to work out why Yukio would need music to climb around the walls.

‘What kind of dancer are you then?’ she asked clearly unable to wait to find out as his spotify playlist finally loaded.

‘What kind of dancer do I look like?’

She took a step back and eyed him, then recognition dawned on her face a beat too late.

 

The opening beats to a song he’d rehearsed many times came on. ‘Beggin’ by Madcon.

 

 _Ooh_  
Put your loving hand out, baby  
I'm beggin'!

He walked out onto the middle of the dance floor and everyone realised what was about to happen, they moved effortlessly away without him needing to instruct them to do so and while the opening ‘ooh’ and first few lyrics sounded, he did nothing more than adjust the hat on his head so that it obscured more of his left eye. His movements had turned lithe and graceful, as they always did when he was ready to dance.

 

As soon as the proper beats of the song resounded after the first few gentle opening lyrics the rhythm felt familiar and Yukio began with simple pops of his muscles, every action was measured and well controlled despite his alcohol consumption. Footwork was no problem, he could glide and slide with ease, making it look like his feet weren’t even touching the ground, it was one step beyond a simple moonwalk. 

_Beggin', beggin' you_  
Put your lovin' hand out baby  
Beggin', beggin' you  
Put your lovin' hand out darlin'

Everyone else who was watching had begun to clap in time to the music cheering him on and he was even sure he’d gained one or two wolf whistles. The reasoning behind his baggy shirt should now be clear to Rangiku as he effortlessly threw his weight onto his right arm bringing his legs up to hit against his outstretched hand before falling gracefully back down to the floor, his hat fell and landed on the floor in what must have looked like a clumsy display, yet when he slipped a foot under it and kicked it up, catching it easily on his head in a move he’d practiced so many times it looked effortless, it was clear he’d meant for the hat to fall onto the floor.

_I need you to understand_  
Tried so hard to be your man  
The kind of man you want in the end  
Only then can I begin to live again

 _An empty shell I used to be_  
Shadow of my life was hangin' over me  
A broken man but I don't know

He focused more on the comical movements of tilting his hat around in time to the music as his feet slid gracefully across the floor, the movements earning a couple of chuckles around the room. He continued these well measured movements until the near end of the song when he managed one effortless back flip on the spot just after the songs middle 8th

 

Just towards the end of the song, he caught a glimpse of Toshiros face and it almost made him falter. His face was dark, he was breathing heavy and though he looked furious, Yukio recognised the same look he’d been given in the pool the evening before. That murderous look on his face was the expression the prodigy wore when he saw something he liked, something he liked and he couldn’t have.

 

As the song came to an end there was a definitive round of applause and whoops but Rangiku sprang forward and called for another song and dance. Yukio glared at her, he hadn’t agreed to do anymore than one though he absolutely loved the look on Toshiros face right now. This dare of his had totally backfired and now he knew it. Rangiku was scrolling through his phone as Yukio adjusted his hand on his head to get a better look at her. She looked up at him and winked and worded ‘trust me’ to him.

 

 _Yo Joc_  
Yeah  
I don't think they ready for this one

He recognised the song right away, it was ‘killa’ by Cherish and he’d only danced to it a couple of times. It was by far a way more provocative song than he’d have liked but it was clear why Rangiku had chosen it, her eyes flashing between Toshiro and Yukio. If he wanted to get Toshiro all hot and frustrated this was one of the best songs to do it with.

 

It took him a moment to feel out the new beats of the song and his movements were much slower in comparison to the other, this one was _all_ about the lyrics and the message that he desperately wanted a particular white haired beauty to know.

 

 _Saw him from a distance and I watch him make his way to the bar_  
He walked up to me slowly whispers and he says I know who you are  
I wanna get to know you

Remembering the route this song took, Yukio was already making plans to approach the prodigy during the middle 8th. It had been a while since he’d moved his hips in this kind of provocative motion, not like a woman would but in a rather manly fashion that moved gracefully with the natural curves of the males figure.

 

_But I really want him_

And he did, every now and again through the lyrics he’d toss meaningful and casual glances in Toshiros direction.

_  
And I gotta have him_

Another meaningful glance, another graceful sideway thrust and roll of his hips.

_  
Tonight_

Toshiros eyes were dark, worse than the look he’d wore in the pool, this was almost like a beyond murderous look and would have left Yukio feeling incredibly intimidated if he didnt’ know what it meant or if he hadn’t had as much tequila as he’d drunk.

 __  
Shawty a heartbreaker  
But it really don't matter  
'Cause I really want him  
Tonight 

 

He was now looking purely at Toshiro as the lyrics of the songs sounded because he knew the exact lyrics that were coming up.

 

_The way he licks his lips  
I'm in a infatuated state of mind, oh yeah_

He let his tongue lap across his own lips suggestively at the lyrics and watched as Toshiros teal eyes went wide at the sight, though it was hard to tell because he was moving and dancing suggestively in time to the music, he was absolutely sure that Toshiros breathing had increased.

 __  
He's so hard to resist  
I gotta tell you baby boy you're so fine  
Just gotta have you oh yeah

He’d developed a good little rhythm for the chorus which made up the bulk of the song, his casual side slides and click of his right hand working in perfect sync to the music, while his left hand held the waistband of his jeans lower thanks to the lack of restraint of a belt. The pale flesh of where his stomach met his thigh and casual flash of his V shaped muscle showing as he did so.

 

The songs middle 8th approached and Yukio brought his hands up to his tie as he readied himself for it.

 

_It feels so wrong that it must it must be right  
And I'm so high don't wanna come down, just let me fly_

He pulled the tie off and threw it over to the side somewhere before sauntering over to Toshiro who gazed intently at him, though this encounter was going to be brief, it was very evident in the tight black trousers that Toshiro was sporting a painful looking erection. Yukio tried not to let that knowledge go to his head… his other head anyway as he pulled off his fedora hat and placed it on top of the messy spikes of the genius before quickly stealing a brief kiss. The lips brushed lightly against each other before he quickly pulled back, not wanting to miss when the song picked back up again for one of his favourite moments.

 

 _Pop the top like a sardine can_  
Wrist stay flooded like New Orleans man  
  


The ‘pop’ in the song was so prominent it was like a beat all in itself and as soon as the lyric crossed the ears of everyone in the room, Yukio raised his hand and easily popped another 3 or 4 buttons open on his shirt, so he was now barely clothed at all on his upper torso. He didn’t stop to see the look this movement earned from the prodigy as he continued to gently move to the left and right, gliding and casually with a roll of his hips.

 

The chorus of the song continued until it began to fade away into nothing more than background noise and Yukio was left panting at the end of the song. Though it had not been a taxing song or dance, the combined heat of the room and the alcohol coursing through his system left his chest glistening in the dim lights as the room once again cheered and wolf whistled him. He didn’t look at Toshiro, nor did he stop to button up his shirt before he made his way over to Rangiku to pick up his phone before she got another smart idea and tried to make him do another dance.

 

Her mouth was agape and even standing beside her Ichigo had the same incredulous look on his face, they weren’t blinking either and Yukio frowned at her and waved a hand in front of her face.

She reached down and lightly pressed a finger against his navel causing him to freeze as she ran the same finger up his exposed torso, his shirt clinging uselessly around his shoulders.

‘My god Yukio,’ she mumbled, ‘I didn’t expect that,’ her eyes flickered up to Toshiro and she broke into a wicked grin.

‘He’s going to fuck you senseless tonight, I hope you know that.’


	6. He Has Blond Hair?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter... contained one of the longest lemons I've ever wrote... think it was nearly 10k or something... then the lemon inside my fic 'Youtubefully yours' beat it...

Where had the night gone? Oh that’s right…

 

_Tequila_

 

And why couldn’t he remember who he’d been dancing with?

 

_Tequila_

 

What about-

 

_Tequila_

 

When did-

 

_Tequila_

 

Well fuck.

 

Yukio gazed around with glazed eyes, trying to remember what he’d forgotten but remembering was hard when you hadn’t known what you’d forgotten and when you’d forgotten the things you couldn’t remember… the world was messed up man. People were killing each other and shit.

That much he knew and he screwed his face up as he remembered something about Oz… there was something about Oz that had led him to drink tequila and now here he was trying to remember all the stuff that had happened in the last few hours. He’d been dancing with someone, someone who wanted to learn how to do the side glide version of the moon walk. Who was it?

 

‘I’m back!’ called the voice and Yukio turned around to see Rukia bounding towards. That’s right! It was Rukia, recognition must have dawned on his face pathetically because she giggled at him and stumbled across the dance floor. Clearly she’d had enough to drink as well. Rangiku kept coming over with shots that tasted so damn good and he wasn’t even sure why he kept taking them. He remembered her buttoning his shirt back up for him once she realised he was far too drunk to do it himself. She seemed completely unaffected by the tequila shots, at least her regular cognitive functions anyway. Her face showed the tell tale signs of alcohol consumption with bright rosy cheeks that he was pretty sure was reflected on his own high cheekbones.

 

Once or twice she’d come over to him to pinch his cheeks and remind him how cute he was, she’d even returned his fedora hat that she’d gotten off Toshiro. Speaking of Toshiro where was he? Yukio kept losing sight of him, having his drunk goggles on, but whenever he looked around meaningfully for the white haired beauty he usually spotted him not too far away, either talking with Rangiku or Ichigo or sitting at the bar drinking with Renji and tossing meaningful looks towards the dance floor where Yukio was teaching Rukia some moves. She was picking them up with ease, apparently she’d done dancing when she was younger and she was mostly just trying to learn the steps again.

‘What times it?’ he asked, running a hand down his face as she consulted her phone, blinking a few times until the numbers came into view she informed him it was now well after 1am. How long had they been on that dance floor practicing moves? Too long clearly, he shook his head.

‘I’m done, I need to go to bed,’ he muttered and she pouted but otherwise agreed, she looked exhausted too and ran off to find Renji who was talking to Toshiro at the bar. Yukio glanced around for Rangiku who was off flirting with Shuhei, if he left now she wouldn’t notice him slipping out and wouldn’t be able to force him back in for another round of shots. He slipped out undetected by the strawberry blond but not by another.

 

He was rather proud that he’d gotten the key in the hole first time as he unlocked his bedroom door, he threw it open and walked in, realising he’d left his beside lamp on from earlier. He stepped into the room waiting for the door to just swing shut behind him as it was heavy enough to do so, glancing around at the dimly lit room with tired drunken eyes.

Something wasn’t right… there was something missing. He frowned, the door, it hadn’t clicked shut with its usual snap and Yukio turned around, his non concealed emerald eye going wide. Toshiro was standing in the doorway, closing the door behind him, his jaw was set and his eyes made sure the door was closed over fully before turning his attention on Yukio. He. Looked. Livid.

However Yukio now knew him well enough to know that that look meant something other than anger, something darker and lot more frightening to the rather innocent blond boy; _lust._

‘Toshiro?’ he barked before he could help himself, fear clear in his voice as he tried to blink the drunkenness away. He didn’t even realise he was backing up away from the smaller boy until his back was pressed firmly against the back wall and Toshiro was in front of him so fast that Yukio was sure he’d must have had a momentary lapse in brain function to miss the movements. He visibly gulped as needy lips crashed against his own and Toshiro wasted no time in letting his feelings known as he _ground_ against him. Yukio could feel the heat from the smaller males body spread completely through his own and his eyes went wide as he remembered Rangikus words earlier that night… _‘He’s going to fuck you senseless tonight…’_

Shaky hands were instantly brought up and pushed against Toshiros chest before he could deepen the kiss, he needed to put space and some distance between them so he could think clearly. Their lips detached and Yukio heard Toshiro growl, still he moved the boy to arm length away to halt the grinding against his body.

‘Toshiro!’ he barked, concern and panic flooding his tone, ‘what the hell are you doing?’

‘Don’t think I’m letting you away with all that teasing,’ his voice was low and dangerous and the husky vocals sent an involuntary shiver down Yukios spine, ‘there’s no way you’re getting away from me this time.’

‘I-I…’ Yukio gulped, Toshiros eyes were wild, dark and dangerous just like his voice and full of a lustful determination that made Yukio want to tremble. He wasn’t ready for this. No way. He was pretty sure he’d felt his bottom lip quiver because Toshiros eyes were drawn to it and soon his arms had been removed from his chest and Toshiro had wormed his way closer to his body once again. This time Toshiro drew his quivering lower lip into his mouth and sucked on it harshly earning a whimper from Yukio as the blond boy twisted his body to the side to escape where he was trapped against the wall.

Manoeuvring away from the prodigy caused another low throaty growl followed by a frustrated sigh to fill the room. Yukio had pretty much scampered over to the other side of the room, putting the couch between them in his bid to get away from the horny man.

‘I cant,’ he rasped, trying to keep the fear from his voice but it was clearly evident on his face, he could barely think let alone see straight. He needed a minute to compose himself, damn Rangiku getting him started on the bloody alcohol.

‘You can,’ Toshiro huffed standing on the other side of the couch his arms folded across his chest as his eyes bore into Yukios, ‘you’re just scared.’

‘I-I’m not-‘

‘Yes you are.’

Yukio faltered, it was true, he was apprehensive but he didn’t like admitting it out loud, he shut his mouth with a snap and glared at the ground as he tried to compose himself.

‘What happened, with your first and - I’m assuming – only time?’ Toshiros voice was lower now and when Yukio peered up at him from under a mop of dishevelled blond spikes he was watching the blond boy intently. Yukio was chewing the inside of his cheek absently as he often did when he contemplated.

‘It hurt,’ he finally sighed and shrugged, staring at the floor like it was no big deal. The truth was the man he’d been with had been so eager and ignorant as it was his first time too, the experience had been painful and he really didn’t like talking about it much. As if understanding all of this from the two short words he offered the white haired beauty spoke up.

‘It wont with me, I prefer being bottom, I’d prefer it if you fucked me.’ There was a hint of that husky growl as Yukios eye snapped back up to the boy. Suddenly he felt a lot of the apprehension lift, Toshiro came across as quite a dominating and intimidating person that’s why he’d naturally assumed… that the boy would have been a top.

As if sensing the change in resolve as if his emotions were written on his face, Toshiro made another move, this time well measured and careful, he walked around the couch and his experienced teal eyes watched as Yukio took a tentative step back, however the shorter man simply sat down on the couch. Yukio continued to chew the inside of his cheek, he hadn’t been aware that his hands were tugging absentmindedly at the pockets of his jeans, the movement drew Toshiros eyes for a few moments before they flickered back up to his uncovered emerald eye.

If Toshiro was a bottom… then Yukios fantasy of having the boy writhing under him could become a reality, if he had the confidence to take charge, to try and please the boy. What happened if he didn’t, if he kept pushing him away? Yukio knew the answer to this, it was clear that Toshiro would go back into town and find someone else to be with, someone that wasn’t him. That thought caused a pang of pain to flit through his chest and he blinked his eyes as he continued to look at Toshiro. Not quite sure what emotions the prodigy must have seen on his face, Toshiro smirked evilly and Yukio felt his stomach flip, what did he have planned now?

Toshiro leaned his head back on the couch gracefully, exposing the pale vastness of his neck in the dim white light from the lamp, it lit up his skin, highlighting its flawlessness and making it look unbelievable kissable. Distracted by the wide surface area of exposed flesh Yukio almost missed the hand that slipped gently below his trousers until Toshiro let out a deep sigh. Yukio couldn’t stop his eyes from going wide, Toshiro was _stroking_ himself, his lips had parted in a soundless moan and his hand that was now below the waistband of his own black trousers was moving.

‘W-What are you doing?’ Yukio asked, his whole body reacting visibly to the scene in front of him as he felt heat creep back along his cheeks and flood down towards his groin.

‘What does it look like?’ Toshiro asked his voice audibly lower and huskier, the question was followed by a small groan as the smaller male spread his legs a little wider on the couch. The whole scene was incredibly arousing. ‘I’m relieving myself since no one else will do it for me.’

‘I-‘ Yukio could feel his heart hammering in his chest, but his words were cut short as Toshiro pulled his erection from the confides of his trousers out into the light. Greeted with the sight of a perfectly circumcised cock that looked so hard it looked painful, Yukio licked his lips as his eyes ravished the boy. The member twitched at the slightest little touch the Captain supplied it, the head was swollen and red and was glistening beautifully in the dim lighting, hair had been perfectly trimmed back to make the appendage more accessible and larger looking as Toshiro ran a hand gently up and down it, a moan escaping his open mouth as he did so.

With each gasp and moan that followed from Toshiros mouth, Yukio felt his own erection growing in his jeans, and along with it his confidence, his inhibitions were being pounded down into the back of his mind somewhere, almost as hard as he wanted to pound the boy in front of him. Visions of Toshiros cock bouncing and twitching against his stomach as Yukio fucked him flooded his mind and before any logical thought could stop him, Yukio found his feet moving. He slid onto the couch beside Toshiro but before Toshiro could meet his eyes, Yukios lips had attached themselves onto the smaller boys neck and his right hand had come up to replace Toshiros, wrapping gently around the smaller mans pulsing member. The smaller hand removed itself from the aching limb and Toshiro tilted his head slightly to the side to give Yukio more room to work. His lips began to bite and suck at the delicate parts of the flesh, latching onto the spot directly above his pulse and earning a groan of approval as he worked with painfully long slow strokes on the boys weeping member, knowing it would drive him insane. The Captains hand slipped up behind Yukios head fingers intertwining into his blond hair and gently bringing the life guard closer to his neck as his fingers massaged the golden locks.

Toshiros body had begun to shudder under his touch, these long, slow strokes driving him insane and a low throaty groan spilled from his lips, the sound resonating somewhere inside Yukio stirring butterflies and his own member that desperately wanted to be free of his jeans to meet its comrade.

 _‘Yukio…’_ he hissed, his own hand trying to make it’s way back to his own cock as if wanting to show him how to do it properly, _‘please…’_

Yukio grabbed his hand and put back down at his side causing the boy to scowl, he detached his lips from the boys neck and slid over so he was straddling him, Toshiro removed his hand from his hair and turned his head to meet his gaze and Yukio crushed their lips together, he wasn’t sure what emotions Toshiro was tasting on his tongue but he knew what was coursing through his own body; need, want, lust, desire… you name it, it was coursing through his blood from his lips right down to the aching member that was still nestled in his jeans. Toshiros hand made its way behind Yukios neck and forced their lips even closer together, now his teeth were scraping against them, causing them to go raw, a tongue infiltrated his mouth the moment he opened up and the appendage instantly pinned down his own in his mouth. It seemed even though the boy was going to be bottom, he wanted Yukio to know he was still very much the dominant. Yukio wasn’t quite ready to give in that easily though, until his own tongue chased the prodigies into his own mouth and harsh teeth bit down on it. With a groan he tried to pull away but the boys hand behind his neck prevented it and his tongue was sucked harshly and almost cruelly in Toshiros mouth.

Once Toshiro was happy that Yukio submitted the kiss to him he let the tongue go and Yukio attempted to pull away until Toshiro sucked his lower lip into his mouth and bit down on it, earning a groan of pain from Yukio. The life guards head was reeling, was this just a one time thing or an indication that Toshiro was into kinkier things than just regular sex? Maybe one day in the future Yukio would like to explore that but not tonight, if Toshiro tried to bring out anything that wasn’t a cock and balls then he was going to be sent running for the hills.

As if sensing that maybe he was going too far for the innocent lad, Toshiro let the other boys’ lips and neck go and Yukio yanked back, stifling another groan of pain. He could taste blood in his mouth and his lip felt oddly beaten and bruised, suddenly Yukio envied the one night stands of Toshiro that he _didn’t_ kiss.

Toshiro was smirking wickedly in the dim lighting and since the source was coming from behind his head it was hard to understand what was going on in those giant teal eyes of his as his gaze flickered over Yukio. Setting his jaw and frowning Yukio glared back at him that only caused his smirk to widen. Fine, so Toshio thought he was _that_ innocent? Well now, time to show him just how he’d managed to keep most other men at bay from fucking him. Yukio leaned back and gently slid off Toshiros lap, bringing up his hands to grasp the rim of his trousers and boxers. Toshiros gaze looked oddly curious now but he complied by lifting his ass off the couch so that Yukio could slide the garments down to his ankles. Thankfully at some point while stroking himself on the couch, Toshiro had slid his shoes off and so it was easy to discard the articles of clothing, revealing smooth milky legs that were thin with the same delicate amount of muscles that he boasted on the rest of his body, again the skin coruscated with the sweat that had been produced with the heavy petting until this point and oddly resembled some kind of inhumane beauty. Yukios uncovered emerald eye travelled back up to fall sight on a pair of perfectly proportional circular testis and a cock that was now twitching under the boys scrutinizing gaze. Toshiro was watching Yukios reaction contemplatively and let no emotions flash across his face as Yukio made eye contact with him, the blond boy leaned over, not once breaking his gaze and engulfed Toshiros engorged member, finally breaking eye contact once it was in his mouth to concentrate on the task at hand.

A muffled moan escaped the prodigy’s mouth and Yukio tried to stop the smugness from distracting him, he concentrated on the head, knowing fine well that with a circumcised penis that’s where all the nerve endings were with lack of a foreskin. His abused puffy lips latched just below the head, allowing him to swirl his tongue and collect the precum onto the tongues apex before diving down to flick the tip against the frenulum. Toshiro involuntarily bucked his hips at the movement, Yukio knew it was involuntary because had he actually done it the boy would have pushed his erection further down his throat, but the movement was more like that of a twitch upwards as a gasp escaped his mouth. Smugness crept into Yukios smile around the appendage only for a moment before he composed himself enough to suck hard at the same time as his tongue tip pressed and rubbed against the frenulum.

 _‘Shit! Fuck! FUCK!’_ The obscenities were hissed in a low throaty voice and the words were coated in lust, Yukio knew he just needed to push a tiny bit further and the boy would be coming in his mouth. That’s when he remembered the advice that Ran had given him about the smaller male enjoying his balls being touched. He let the appendage go with an obvious ‘pop’ and earned a proper growl of frustration from it’s owner as he ran his hands delicately down the boys smooth legs. Stopping at the knees he spread the boys legs obscenely and watched as the boys testis descended to cover the perfect view he’d have had of the boys ass, making a mental note to flip him over later for a better view, Yukio nuzzled his way between his legs and drew one of them into his mouth, gently massaging it with his tongue and sucking very lightly. These small movements alone were enough to increase the Captains breathing and had him arching his back with small gasps, once Yukio let the first one go, he brought his thumb up to his mouth and coated it in saliva before leaning back down to draw the other testicle into his mouth, offering it the same treatment as his thumb slipped under his chin to gently rub the perineal area just above the boys entrance.

 _‘Fuck! W-why the f-fuck are you s-so good at this?’_ he panted as he tried to control his breathing, his hands shooting out to grasp at the couch behind him. Yukio didn’t reply, his mouth was full and it was rude to talk when your mouth was full, instead he just continued his assaults until the boy was a panting mess. He moved away from the area entirely and turned his head in towards the boys thigh for a bit of light teasing, he began to kiss up the flesh from the boys knee close to where his member was twitching expectantly, only to stop and suck harshly against the flesh. Toshiro twitched under him again and he heard a small hiss part from his lips as he turned his head to offer the same treatment to the boys other thigh.

Clearly unable to take anymore of Yukios torture a diminutive hand wound it’s way back around his own weeping length and Yukio stopped his kisses and brought his head up and _bit_ the interfering limb. With a yelp Toshiro drew his hand back up to his chest and rubbed the spot with his other hand, Yukio glared at him intently.

‘Stop interfering, and put those hands of yours to constructive work and remove your shirt for me.’ He instructed and watched as the boy blinked dumfounded by the instructions, opening his mouth to protest before Yukio took the aching member back into his mouth causing him to let a moan slip from his parted lips. Yukio hallowed out his cheeks as he sucked at the head, this time drawing more of the weeping appendage into his mouth as he moved up and down it, tongue gently nudging into the slit at the top to draw out more of the precum.

 _‘S-Stop,’_ Toshiro hissed and Yukio felt a small but very strong hand grab his hair and yank his head back away from the limb that had been about to release in his mouth. Satisfaction washed across Yukios face as he watched the – now completely naked – prodigy try to compose himself on the couch. He breathed deeply, his own hand shooting down to grasp harshly at the base of his cock to stop any orgasm from coming too early as he glared at Yukio.

‘I’m not coming until you’re inside me.’ He growled and Yukio felt his body stir at those words, he visibly shuddered and now that his mind was free from concentration he realised just how painfully hard his own member had become watching Toshiro get off on everything he’d done to him. A tongue came out to lap across his own lips and teal eyes followed the movement before Yukios head was brought back towards the Captains own and their lips crushed together again. This time Toshiro wasn’t as cruel, instead the kiss was sloppier in his lustful, near orgasmic state and he panted against Yukios open mouth, his small hands now coming down to unbutton the blond boys shirt. Yukio had almost forgotten he was completely clothed and behind him he used one foot to kick off one shoe before using the free foot to kick off the other. He knew it was inevitable now that Toshiro was going to see him naked and besides family the boy would be only the second person in the world to see him in such a way. The thought sent a little shiver of nervous excitement through him as he dipped his tongue carefully back into Toshiros mouth, ready to retract the instant if it were to be assaulted by teeth once again. The teeth never came this time though and instead the tongue was met almost enthusiastically with the Captains own, rubbing delicately between each other with small flicks that left Yukio panting for air. Soon he felt cold small hands rubbing their way down his chest and he broke the kiss to gaze down as Toshiros hands explored his muscled torso. Involuntarily his muscles constricted under the touch, appearing almost ticklish and shy against the assaulting digits, then those digits rubbed over his nipples on his chest and Yukio shut his eyes grunting against the feeling. The hands moved up to his shoulders and tipped the shirt off the rest of the way as it fell on the floor somewhere behind him, Yukio opened his eyes and watched the large teal eyes lap up the view with the expression of a man seeing water after weeks in the desert. Soon the hands that had been exploring his torso found his forearms and brought him forward as Toshiro shuffled to the edge of the couch. The Captains legs grasped either side of Yukios hips, fully clothed erection pressing against the prodigy’s free one as lips met his torso. Yukio froze as the sensations washed up and down his body, his heart slowing for only a fraction of a second before speeding up and gushing blood quickly all over his body as the blond boy ached to be touched, to be free. Toshiro ground his erection against the fully clothed one and Yukios kneeling legs almost gave out below him as his whole body shook from the need for release. His plump lips parted and he leaned his head back, exposing his neck beautifully for Toshiros delight. Lips that were currently latched onto the dip between his pecks worked their way up, stopping to suck gently at the blonds adams apple and pausing to listen to Yukios strangled breaths before moving to the left side and kissing down across his pulse and towards his collar bone that he kissed gently and nipped with his teeth.

The grinding against his cock was driving him wild and Yukio couldn’t take much more of it he opened his mouth to ask… _beg_ for his trousers to be removed because he knew if he tried to do it himself that Toshiro would restrict his movements and then he’d have to wait twice as long while Toshiro tortured him. His begging was stopped in his throat though as Toshiros mouth made its way down his nipple and clasped over the bud gently flicking it with his own tongue.

 _‘Nnnnggh, w—what…’_ Yukio was at a loss of what to say as the moan tore from his throat, he’d never have expected the boys tongue assaulting his nipple to feel so good. Expert hands took advantage of his momentary innocence and came down to his jeans, popping the button and unzipping them with ease as his mouth moved across to the boys other nipple. Before latching onto it Toshiro decided to offer a small explanation for the confused blond.

‘Some guys really like it…’ he panted, as his member thrust harshly and cruelly against Yukios and earned another moan as the blond boys head rolled around to gaze down at Toshiro, ‘you seem to fall into that category.’

‘Do you?’

‘No,’ he smirked evilly up at the blond boy, ‘but you’ve already found one of my weak spots, so only fair I find one of yours.’ Without waiting for him to reply Toshiros lips latched onto the other bud and flicked it with his tongue, his legs detaching from around the hips and stopping the amazing friction between their two pulsing cocks. His hands slid down to Yukios waist and he twisted the boy around so that he was being pushed back into the couch to Toshiros right. Once the lips removed themselves from the sensitive nipple, Yukio slumped against the couch lying on his back and Toshiro crawled over him as the blond boy got a bit more comfortable, gazing with a half lidded eye down at Toshiro. The stunning white haired man brought his hands eagerly up to the waistband of Yukios jeans and grasped them and his boxers and began to pull them down, painfully slow, Yukio watched Toshiros reaction as the base of his member was revealed and watched as a knowing little smirk danced across his features.

‘You’ve got blond hair?’

‘Shut up.’ Yukio huffed defensively, he knew the smart mouthed prodigy would make a comment about it but in order to have sex he had to be exposed to the man and so he knew this was going to be inevitable. Still the smirk grew until Toshiro was grinning, it wasn’t exactly the reaction you wanted from someone who was exposing the most intimate part of your body, you wanted a look of awe or a look of love or even a placid stoic look, not a look of amusement. Before Yukio could visibly pout he simply lay back flat on his back as Toshiro pursed his lips in amusement clearly trying to stop the grin, as the whole of his member finally sprung free from its confides and bounced back against his stomach, dripping precum between his V muscle. Yukio gritted his teeth to stop the heat from creeping up his face and across his cheeks, simply lifting himself up to help Toshiro slide the jeans and underwear off. He couldn’t even look at the Captain, he felt so embarrassed, here he was laying completely exposed to someone, something he’d only done once before in his life and the male had the audacity to grin and comment on the fact he had blond hair _all_ over his body.

‘I’ve just never seen that before,’ Toshiro growled, amusement still in his voice as a gentle finger slid from the base of Yukios cock up to the head, causing it to twitch with need, ‘do you dye it?’

‘D-Do I _what?’_ Yukio spluttered, his cheeks visibly turning red in the dim light as he felt the embarrassment finally give way across his face, ‘of course I _don’t!’_

‘It’s natural then?’ Toshiro was still smirking at him as his finger played around with the head of the boys exposed cock, ‘how cute.’

Yukio scowled at his choice of words and opened his mouth to protest when he watched Toshiro do something he never thought he’d ever see, the smaller male leaned down between his legs and planted a small almost prudish kiss on the tip of his erections head, Yukios words were lost for a moment on his tongue as he tried to fathom the meaning behind the action and when he found his words again they were stopped short in his mouth as the skilled Captain took his pulsing member into his own moth and sucked harshly.

 _‘Nnnnn, T-Toshiro!’_ He gasped and the prodigy hummed contently around his cock, causing the vibrations to resonate up and down his spine in waves of pleasure. Yukios legs twitched and his muscles contracted around the area as the skilled mouth and delightfully puffy lips worked their way down his length, taking more of it in than Yukio ever thought possible. Toshrio was now bent over, his ass up in the air behind him and when Yukios eyes were drawn to the reflection in the darkened glass of the window behind him he had to fight back an early orgasm. The sight of the Captains ass raised, his cheeks spread a little and his entrance nearly visible in the reflective glass as well as the pressure and heat surrounding Yukios aching member had him gasping at the couch as he tried to force back the peak that was threatening to hit.

 _‘T-Toshiro, I’m g-gonna, fuckkkkk…’_ he hissed but the boy quickly let him go, a skilled hand coming up to grasp at the base of his shaft to stop his early orgasm.

‘Sorry,’ Toshiro muttered with a smirk, ‘I forgot that that was probably like your first blow job or something,’ he teased the blond boy and Yukio scoffed, he didn’t feel a need to correct him, not only because there was little coherency in any of his thoughts right now but also because he figured stating it was his second was hardly an improvement on one.

‘You’re not coming until you’re inside me though, do you understand?’ the command was spoken as Toshrio crawled his way over his body on the couch until their lips were just an inch apart. Yukio swallowed back a groan as he felt his cum- that had threatened to spill from the tip of his penis - was receding back inside of him. Instead he simply nodded his understanding and felt Toshiro latch onto his neck, sucking with enough force to clearly leave a mark there the next day. ‘Good boy,’ he grumbled against his neck as his lips went back to their work, his body lowered and Yukio felt their erections press against each others. He gritted his teeth, how could Toshiro stand it, how could he stand being so close only to not release, the feeling was so devastating for the more innocent boy and he simply groaned with need under the skilled man. Eventually Yukios arms wound their way around Toshiros torso and slid down the small of his back, causing the Captain to jerk and twitch into him, their cocks beating off each other until Yukios hands clasped his ass, massaging the cheeks firmly and earning a few moans from the talented mouth that was now kissing along his jaw.

Gently his hands kneaded the soft flesh, spreading the cheeks wider and Yukio was left imagining the view from where he lay, the boys tight entrance on show in the air for him to see, except he couldn’t see it from where he was and all he could do was continue to massage the boys rear and listen for the delightful groans that escaped the boys lips as he did so. Toshiros lips soon made their way up to his earlobe where he tugged it playfully between his teeth, Yukios fingers now slid in between his cheeks and a delicate finger traced up to the sensitive flesh at the top of his ass causing the Captain to intake his breath sharply. The blonds other hand found the tight entrance and he teased it with a finger, not slipping inside just yet, merely massaging around the entrance. Toshiros assault on his earlobe faltered and his body tensed at the sensations that were coursing their way through his body from the boys actions and when Yukio tentatively pressed a finger against the boys entrance at the same time as he bucked his hips to grind their erections together the Captain moaned beautifully in his ear. The sound was so thrilling it sent a shiver right down Yukios body and straight to his cock that was begging for more attention. His hands removed themselves from the prodigy’s ass and slid up his body, this time grasping him firmly and flipping them around, earning a growl of surprise from the smaller male who found himself pinned below the blond boy.

Remembering what Ran had said about Toshiro liking it when another guy took charge he swallowed his fears and lowered his entire body to the smaller one below him and rubbed every surface area of flesh against the boys as he ground his whole body against Toshiros, this earned a startled gasp from the smaller male whose hands came up to explore the brilliant back muscles of the street dancer as Yukio met his lips with his own and their need was expressed in the kiss. This time both males didn’t use words, their bodies and actions clear that they were heading towards the actual act of what they’d been building up too. Toshiro wriggled under him, twisting his body and grasping at something on the floor, breaking their heated kiss as Yukio watched what he was doing. Toshiro had picked up his trousers and pulled out a small bottle of lube from inside the pocket, causing Yukio to chuckle for a moment, trust the sex addict to carry that around with him. The blond boy used Toshiros actions to distract him as he began to kiss at the side of his exposed neck, this time it was Yukios turn to mark him, sucking deeply and biting harshly against the exposed smooth flesh and earning a groan of pain and pleasure from the Captain who was attempting to role back under the blond boy.

Toshiro pressed the bottle of lube into Yukios hand and the inexperienced male took it with certainty, he popped the lid open without removing his lips from Toshiros neck and coated his hand in the substance, he used his thumb to rub it over his fingers, keeping himself balanced with one arm and reached down between the boys’ legs. He teased the boy’s entrance with a lube coated finger and felt the boy spread his legs as wide as they could go so that his right leg was dangling off the couch entirely. Yukio resisted the urge to slide back to take in the full view of the boy and decided he’d wait until the boy was almost in a state of comatose before doing that. Growling with frustration as Yukio did nothing more than tease his entrance, Toshiro tried to impale himself on the obnoxious digit, earning a chuckle from Yukio whose lips were buried somewhere against his collarbone. Yukio took a moment to relish in the fact that he was about the feel the inside of this stunning creature, about to penetrate an intimate part of him and that thought was so exhilarating that his own erection bobbed restlessly between his legs. He pushed the digit inside, marvelling as the tight ring of muscles were relaxed and accepting, drawing the digit into unbelievable warmth with expert movements, his body obviously used to this kind of intrusion. The digit wriggled innocently inside the Captain earning a small whimper from his lips before being removed and another one being added. The addition of a second digit caused Toshiros back to arch and Yukio felt him shudder as he accepted the intrusion without hesitation, the feeling was mind blowing. The muscles hugged snugly around the fingers as if they were old friends and Yukio began to pump them in and out of the boy, scissoring him to try and help stretch and prepare him for something much larger. Toshiro made a slightly uncomfortable noise in the back of his throat and Yukio pulled away from his kisses to gaze at the boys face, he had his eyes closed and his lower lip drawn into his mouth where he was undoubtedly biting down on it. At that moment, Yukio went in search of his sweet spot, but the inexperience spoke for itself and much like a person trying to find change in a vending machine Toshiro was left wriggling uncomfortably under him.

‘Pull back a bit,’ Toshiro instructed and Yukio did as he was told, pulling his fingers out and listening to the whimpers of the more experienced male, ‘now go back in and c-curl towards the penis,’ he instructed again and Yukio did as he was told. He knew he’d hit it the moment Toshiros eyes flew open and a loud moan sounded around the room. ‘ _T-There!_ ’ he gasped and Yukio smiled pleasantly, it wasn’t as difficult to locate as he had thought but he was still pleased that Toshiro had been willing to instruct him. _‘Fuckkkk,’_ he hissed and Yukio felt his member pulse at the sound of the beauty moaning. He retraced his fingers and slid them back in, curling in the same direction once again and Toshiro groaned and began to writhe under him, a thin layer of sweat had began to coat his body and he began to press back against the fingers that abused his prostate.

Yukio slipped his fingers out and this time inserted three, the hiss from Toshiro was soon muffled by a moan and a beautiful arched back as Yukio hit his sweet spot head on and that’s when he began to beg, _‘fuck, fuck me,’_ he moaned, his hands snaking their way around Yukios head and pulling the blond down for another sloppy and needy kiss. It was so hard for the innocent boy to withstand the groaning and panting Captain under him. He’d never had this kind of control over anyone before and the writing body and the desperate calls were all going straight to his cock, it was taking all his self control to stop himself from slamming into the beauty right away as he begged and panted. _‘Please, fuck me,’_ he whined against his lips and Yukio pulled the fingers out, earning a groan of protest as they broke their kiss. Yukio slid back, grasping the bottle of lube as he did so and took a moment to enjoy the new view he was seeing.

The beautiful male that he’d been heavily crushing on, the object of every gay mans fantasies, lying stark naked and exposed before his eyes. Legs parted in need, an aching cock leaking precum between two shaky thighs, his chest coated in a thin layer of sweat that scintillated in the light and his white hair sticking to his forehead by perspiration. His chest rising and falling in uneven pants, his cheeks flushed with arousal and his tiny quivering hole exposed for Yukios pleasure. Biting back a moan of approval at the sight, Yukio opened the lube bottle and coated his hand once again, this time bringing it down to stroke it over his own aching member. He was so turned on the slightest touch was almost painful now, especially since he’d been denied a release earlier, he wiped the excess from his hand on his own shirt that he’d reached down to the ground to retrieve and threw it somewhere back on the floor. Toshiro was watching him and Yukio couldn’t help but run his hand up and down his own length a few times after coating it, putting on a small display for the Captain who was now licking his lips and gripping the armrest of the couch. Once Toshiro let out a strangled groan of frustration though, Yukio moved back over him, he slipped his hands under the boys legs and gently ran them from his thighs down to his knees before lifting his legs up to his hips and carefully placing his slicked member near the boys entrance, Toshiro blinked down at him and licked his lips again.

 _‘Hurry up,’_ he panted, _‘I want to feel you inside me,_ ’ with a groan of approval Yukio teased his entrance with the head of his erection and Toshiro groaned, ‘ _hurry up!_ ’ He was practically gasping for it by this point and Yukio gritted his teeth and took a deep breath, bracing himself for the heat and pleasure that was about to course through him. He pushed forward and felt the tight ring of muscles contract around his head painfully as he slid in, the heat and tightness of the boy sent a shiver up Yukios spine and clutched painfully onto Toshiros legs to steady himself as his head swam with pleasure. He peeked through a half lidded eye to gaze at Toshiro whose body was twisted as he accepted the member being pushed inside him. His body was angled to the left, his mouth open in a soundless moan and his eyes shut, his shoulders twitched and his weeping member did the same, then his whole position changed as Yukio brushed passed his sweet spot as he moved deeper inside and Toshiros eyes flew open his whole body shuddering and his hands pressing against the arm rest of the couch to try and push his body down further and impale himself on the blond boys cock. His hands slipped their steadying hold on the boys legs and for a moment Toshiro successfully pushed himself down against his member faster than Yukio would have liked, the life guard quickly caught his hips this time and steadied them as he shut his eyes tight to fight off the waves of pleasure that were threatening to completely take over him.

With a deep breath and a loud groan of frustration from the other side of the couch, Yukio continued to slowly enter the male until he was balls deep inside him. Only then did Yukio permit himself a chance to catch his breath and fully accept the situation he was in, the pleasure was beyond his imagining, nothing could have properly prepared him for this, no amount of jerking off could equate to this feeling of intense heat hugging all around his aching member as the muscles of the smaller male constricted and relaxed around him, the feeling was indescribable. He licked his lips, his eyes opening to meet intense teal eyes for a moment before Toshiro groaned at him.

 _‘Move,’_ he groaned, _‘oh god please move,’_ not needing to be told twice, Yukio slowly began to pull back out, earning a whimper from the boy and a strangled frustrated cry at the speed, he moved so slowly and leaned down to kiss a trail of delicate kisses down his torso. _‘Oh for fuck sake, faster,’_ Toshiro called and Yukio chuckled, finally giving in to his more primal side that he’d been working so hard to keep at bay. He thrust back in deeply and was rewarded with a loud moan from the male, the feeling of those muscles tightening around him once again and driving him wild. Yukio was sure he wouldn’t be able to hold off much longer, but continued to thrust out and back in against the panting boy and that’s when he learned one more thing about Toshiro Hitsugaya. He was a dirty talker.

 _‘Oh god, yes right there- fuckkkk, yes,’_ he moaned loudly and Yukio bit his lower lip, to stop both a moan and an amused laugh from spilling from his lips, _‘god I want to feel you cum so hard inside me.’_ The words alone chanted in a deep and devastatingly lust filled husky voice almost had Yukio complying with the request but the bite to his lower lip only got harder as he adjusted himself, pulling Toshiro closer to him and lifting his ass off the couch as the Captain yelped. His legs circled around Yukios waist and allowed the blond boy even further inside him on his next thrust into the overwhelming heat. The dirty sound of hard sex was echoing around the room, with every thrust Yukios balls bounced off the tight little ass and the wet sounds from the lube began to ebb away and were replaced by the dry sounds of more friction. Yukio could feel himself getting closer to his peak, watching the beautiful man writhe under him, lustful words of dirty talk being lost in the back of his head somewhere as he drew closer and closer to his peak.

He leaned forward and grasped Toshiros erection and began to tug at it a lot harsher than he meant too as he continued to thrust inside him, the movement caused Toshiro to arch his back even more and the new angle of the arch allowing Yukio to more freely pound his prostate each time he thrust back in.

 _‘Fuckkk, Yukio!’_ It was the first time that his name had been spilled from Toshiros lips in a lust filled moan and Yukio could feel himself about to let go, he was too close, too painfully close but he wanted to see it. He wanted to see Toshiro cum against his own stomach first, so he jerked harder against his cock and that’s when Toshiro let go. _‘Yukio!_ ’ he moaned loudly, his whole body twitching and Yukio watched with satisfaction as his release splashed up his stomach, the cloudy substance being milked from his cock with each pump of Yukios hand before the blond groaned and succumbed to the ass muscles that were tightening around him. His own release caused his whole body to twitch and he could feel it fill the boys’ ass with hot liquid, he moaned Toshiros name and thrust in as deep as he could go as he continued to come, he could feel his own release around his cock as his arm muscles shook and he let go of the boys hips causing him to slump down against the couch. Both boys were panting heavily and every now and then their body was racked with an involuntary shiver.

Yukio looked down at Toshiro with care but was surprised to find the boy glaring back, the Captains legs tightened around Yukios waist as he had not pulled out yet and with a wicked grin Toshiro tightened the muscles around his sensitive limp member. Yukio gasped loudly, the sensation was more painful than pleasurable and he desperately tried to get away from it, but his member was not allowed freedom from it’s confides as Toshiro kept his legs wrapped securely around his waist.

‘If you ever…’ he squeezed his ass muscles again and this time Yukio yelped as the pain surged through him from his overly sensitive member, ‘try to go that slowly again,’ another squeeze and Yukio could feel his eyes watering against the cruelty, ‘I’ll do this to you until you beg, understand?’

Yukio gasped and nodded his head vigorously, wishing more than anything for his penis to be free of the clamping and tightening orifice. Toshiro pulled his legs away from Yukios waist and Yukio scrambled out, his limp member covered in his own cum and glistening just as much as their sweaty bodies. It seemed there would be no announcement of feelings, no cuddling, no kind words, no lying in each others arms. Well what had Yukio been expecting? He quickly cast his eyes away from Toshiros and instead leaned back against the arm rest behind him.

‘You’re very quiet,’ Toshiro noted as he sat up and crawled over to him, Yukio shrugged his shoulders, hoping his only seen emerald eye wouldn’t given away the emotions he was feeling in his gut. Toshiro narrowed his teal eyes at the boy as he brushed up against him, Yukio could feel the cum that was slick on his stomach being transferred to his own as the Captain slid up against him. The feeling was strange and somewhat arousing, being covered in the white haired mans own release was a trophy of the work that Yukio had spent the better part of thirty minutes or more carrying out. Still he didn’t speak, he just watched the younger male, wrapped arms around his neck, and slid his knees under Yukios legs so that their members pressed against each other. It wasn’t quite the cuddles that he had been hoping for but it was better than nothing. Toshiro latched onto Yukios lips and kissed him tentatively. Yukio wasn’t sure what to make of the kiss at first, unsure if Toshiro was trying to comfort the raging emotional storm that had maybe flitted across his gaze or perhaps was trying to draw the passion back out for another round. Their mouths moved against each other, simply opening and closing and then Toshiros hand slipped down between them, he collected some of his own release from between their bodies and then Yukio groaned once the hand found its way around his sensitive member. The kissing began to heat up, as the Captains tongue slipped into Yukios own mouth and they met in a delicate dance, the salt on their lips from their sweat being savoured and sucked dry. Yukio could feel his body reacting, he seriously didn’t think he had any sperm left to produce but his body was betraying him, warming up for another round and he could feel his member becoming hard again under Toshiros skilled fingers.

‘You wanna go again?’ Toshiro whispered against his lips as he pulled back for a moment, Yukio swallowed thickly and nodded in agreement. He’d known that they wouldn’t end up together, that this was just sex. He’d known it from the beginning and yet some part of him had hoped that by releasing together, perhaps that Toshiro would warm up to him, want to be with him? What a stupid thought and Yukio was mentally kicking himself. Now he had a duty, a duty to keep the boy sexually satisfied else he run off seeking it somewhere else, but how long… how long would it last before he confronted his feelings for the white haired male and told him? Those thoughts were pushed to the back of his mind as persistent lips began to suck with need against his neck. They weren’t doing it on this couch again that much the dancer was sure of. He wrapped his arms around the smaller male and clasped at his ass, earning a groan of approval before he wormed away from the couch. Toshiro yelped once he realised he was being picked up and clung on tightly, his hand that had been wrapped around Yukios now stiff member wrapping back around his neck so he didn’t fall. The smaller male was light as a feather and Yukio held him with no problem in his arms as he walked towards the bed. He was rather happy to see the towel he’d used from his shower that morning tossed on the bed, there was a good chance they’d need to use it and he threw Toshiro down onto the bed covers without much thought for the boy’s safety. If he wanted to be treated like a piece of meat then Yukio would do just that.

Perhaps the malice showed on his face slightly because Toshiro seemed to frowned at him and opened his mouth to ask him something when Yukio crawled over him and captured his lips, this time treating them as cruelly as Toshiro had done to his at the beginning for their romp. The smaller male was panting below him as Yukio sucked his lower lip into his mouth and bit down hard enough to draw blood, earning a groan from the Captain.

‘Damn, I forgot the lube,’ he went to move back towards the couch to grab it but was stopped by a pair of unsure hands. Yukio turned back and blinked in surprise as the almost timid expression those teal eyes bore into his own as a skilled tongue darted out across his lower lip to lap away the blood.

‘Don’t worry,’ he mumbled, ‘I’m still full of your cum so we won’t need any lube,’ the teal eyes were trying to read the sudden change in Yukios demeanour and the blond boy sighed. He had one of two choices, continue to treat the boy with cruelty as if he were nothing more than a piece of meat to fuck or cave in and show a little of his emotions. He was worried by choosing the latter option that they’d flood out of him before he could stop them and he’d be at risk of chasing the boy away. As if sensing some kind of internal struggle was going on, diminutive hands shot up to cup Yukios face gently and two skilled thumbs gently rubbed across his cheeks. Yukio closed his eyes at the feeling and pushed the emotions down, the ones that were threatening to gush, the ones that would give him away if he were too gentle. When he continued to watch the rather worried expression behind the teal eyes and the little tongue that continued to lap at the blood he’d drawn he felt his body give in and choose for him, he couldn’t treat the boy with cruelty, he just couldn’t do it. That didn’t mean that the Captain needed to see the emotions in his eyes as he fucked him though, not if he took him from behind.

‘Yukio…’ Toshiros voice was soft, a lingering question about the emotions he was seeing across his face, the worry that perhaps he was going to be treated harshly coming into voice. Yukio moved forward and pecked him once softly on the lips, then leaned over to kiss delicately at his jaw, the boy relaxed and lifted up his chin for the blond mans access and Yukio began to place soft kisses to the exposed flesh. A dark love bite was beginning to appear from earlier where he’d stopped to harshly suck at the flesh of the boys’ neck and Yukio knew he’d have one too. A mark they’d both claimed each other that night but he figured his bandana would hide his own mark from Toshiro nicely, how Toshiro would hide his, Yukio wasn’t entirely sure. He moved further up the boys’ neck and Toshiro tilted his head further back as Yukio attached his lips and once again sucked and bit harshly, drawing a strangled moan from Toshiro and he knew another mark was being created. If the Captain had an issue with this he didn’t voice it and instead he lowered his hand back to assault Yukios member once again, drawing Jr out to play.

Toshiros hands came down between them to brush over his nipples and Yukio felt the pleasure course back through his body, he brought his head away from the pale neck and crushed their lips together earning a small moan from the prodigy that just went straight to his groin. Now completely hard in Toshiros grasp he was aware of the touches the boys skilled hands were carrying out, stroking up his length and rubbing at the sensitive head before stroking back down, Yukio didn’t have the patience he had the first time to draw this out and instead he reached out and flipped the boy over, their lips parting as Toshiro found himself suddenly on his stomach against the bed. Yukio slipped his hands under his form and brought his up onto all fours, before sliding his hands back down his torso and over his ass, his thumbs stopping to spread the cheeks for his own sight. The exposed entrance was glistening and wet from their earlier activities and Yukio rose to meet it, positioning himself at the boys’ entrance and pushed back in with a gasp.

‘Fuck,’ it was the first word he’d properly spoken and he heard Toshiro gasp under him, his back arching and his front limbs falling to his elbows as the waves of pleasure washed through both their bodies. Yukio reached out with his hands and gently grazed his blunt nails down Toshiros exposed back, watching with satisfaction as Toshiro groaned and pale pink lines appeared across the smooth white surface. His hands slipped back to the Captains hips and he pulled his erection out and slammed it back in earning a strangled moan from his mouth.

 _‘Harder,’_ he gasped, his face burying into his arm against the bed to hide his eyes from view as he completely gave himself over to the blond boy, ‘ _please Yukio…_ ’ he moaned into his arm and Yukio groaned and complied, pulling out and slamming back in. Both boys were still sensitive from their earlier release and their bodies produced another fine layer of sweat as the sound of sex once again filled the room, their heated bodies moving in a more synchronized fashion than before as they developed a rhythm, ‘ _nnnn, oh god Yukio.’_

Yukio was trying his best to not make any noise as he pulled out and slammed back in, the feeling of the muscles closing around him and the way Toshiro twitched each time he brushed against his prostate were making it incredibly difficult.

 _‘Fuck, Toshiro, you feel so damn good,’_ he mumbled, letting himself go and his mouth betraying the messages his brain was trying to send. All that his body wanted now was to drive further and deeper and harder into the trapped little writhing body below him that had moaned at the blond boys words. He knew he wasn’t going to last long this time and he didn’t want to come first, so he quickly pulled out just moments before his second release and gritted his teeth, ignoring the whimpers this action earned from the white haired beauty below him.

‘Why’d you stop?’ Toshiro groaned, trying to shift himself to look at the boy but before he could Yukio had inserted three fingers deep into his quivering hole and curled them expertly now brushing against his prostate directly in a way his cock couldn’t quite reach from this angle, _‘oh god!’_

Toshiro buried his face back into his arm and panted and moaned against the offending digits, Yukios own hand had come down to his own member for a few moments, grasping it as harshly as Toshiro had done earlier to prevent himself from coming outside the boy. Once satisfied that he had stopped his orgasm, despite the painful, needy groan it earned from his own lips he reached around and began to stroke Toshiros own painfully hard member. ‘ _Nnnn, Y-Yukio, fuck, p-please, fuck me,_ ’ he panted between gasps and Yukio gritted his teeth. He knew if he slid back in now he’d be coming within seconds, so instead he pulled back his fingers and continued to beat them against the Captains prostate, earning groans of approval each time he hit it dead on. The life guard worked up a sound rhythm and soon Toshiros body completely slumped against the bed as he totally submitted himself to the life guard, much to Yukios glee as he pulled harshly on the Captains member, watching from this new angle as Toshiro arched his back and came onto the bed, ‘ _nnngggg, fuck!’_  

Satisfied that he’d milked the boy bone dry of his second release as he watched it dripping onto the bed below the stunning body, he removed his fingers and repositioned himself at the boys’ entrance as he lay panting face down on the bed.

He lifted the boys behind back up and slammed back inside, gritting his teeth against the warmth and tightness that had come after the boys release, with a few long hard thrusts, Toshiro moaned once again and the sound pushed the blond boy over the edge, he continued to fuck into the tight little opening until he was sure not a drop remained inside him. He pulled out quickly this time, not wanting to fall pray to the boys torturous actions that he’d carried out before and sighed contently rolling over to lie beside Toshiro on his bed.

For a long time the two boys just lay panting, both completely spent. Toshiro basically face down in the covers and Yukio on his back beside him, the sound of heavy breathing was all that could be heard and Yukio could feel exhaustion washing over him, he grudgingly pushed himself to his elbows and looked over at the younger male, trying to keep any fondness from his voice.

‘Hey,’ he mumbled offering a small smile to the boy who blinked tiredly at him.

‘Hey,’ he replied back, chuckling a little as both their bodies seemed incapable of doing anything more than just going straight to sleep. To leave Toshiro in his own mess would be rather cruel though and with his last ounces of strength Yukio reached over for the towel and instructed Toshiro to roll over onto his back. The life guard tried to clean up the mess of their sex as best as he could but he knew he’d have to wash the bed sheets the next day because sperm stained things far too easily. Eventually he just gave up and tossed the towel halfway across the room.

‘You throw like a girl,’ Toshiro hummed at him and Yukio turned to glare at him.

‘Yeah but I don’t fuck like one.’

‘… True.’ Toshiro agreed after a few moments and they both chuckled. ‘We should get some sleep it’s nearly like..’ Yukio tried to turn around to see his phone but it was over beside the couch somewhere and he was far too lazy to get up and go and get it, ‘it’s late…’ he mumbled and that earned a chuckle from Toshiro who nodded beside him in agreement.

‘Yeah,’ he struggled to his shaky limbs and made to slide off his bed but Yukio reached out with a hand and grasped the boys forearm.  

‘Where are you going?’

‘Back to my room.’

Yukio gave himself away as he was sure hurt must have flashed over his features for a minute, he hadn’t expected the boy to leave right after a romp, but it made sense with his personality.

‘Unless you don’t want me too?’ there was something in his voice, some kind of hidden insecurity there that Yukio wasn’t sure what to make of, his stoic features didn’t give anything away as he simply gazed down at Yukio with a questioning gaze.

‘Seems pointless, there’s a perfectly good bed right here that you could sleep in.’ Yukio mumbled, trying to cover up the real reason he wanted the Captain to stay.

‘It would save me a trip,’ Toshiro mumbled sleepily and slid back onto the bed, crawling to the side that they hadn’t marked and getting under the covers. Yukio followed suit, sliding down beside him and he tried to stop himself from reaching out towards Toshiro. Instead the prodigy squirmed his body around and then attempted to crawl over a bemused Yukio to try and switch the lamp off at the other side of the bed. His shaking limbs failed him and he collapsed onto the blond boy with a sigh.

‘Can you get that?’ he mumbled and Yukio laughed, sitting back up and leaning over to flick the switch of the light off, when he nestled back down Toshiro didn’t seem to want to move from him and instead Yukio wrapped an arm around him and hugged him into his chest. Not a word was said and neither boy’s mentioned the new position they found themselves in, instead Yukio lay awake listening to Toshiro as his breathing began to even out, his face pressed cutely against Yukios left peck. The blond boy ran a hand up and down the smaller males body, feeling safe to do so now that he was asleep and turned his head so he was drinking in the same breath that flowed from each of Toshiros’ exhales. It was pathetic, wanting to be this close to someone who was only in it for the sex, but Yukio was so desperate he’d take whatever he could get until he couldn’t take it anymore. Somewhere along the lines of listening to the boy’s gentle breaths and his own lazy strokes on the boys’ arms, Yukio drifted off to sleep.  

 


	7. Slave or Dance?

Toshiro couldn’t believe he’d mostly been kept in the same position all night, normally he tossed and turned and usually ended up hitting the person he was sleeping beside or stealing all the covers. He was a bed thrasher and he knew it. Lying beside him was dangerous, but that was fine it was very rare that he ever slept over with anyone anyway and any time he slept over with ran he’d take the couch to avoid abusing her. So why had Yukio not been subjected to this? Each time Toshiro stirred and tried to move away a strong arm seemed to hold him in place by Yukios side, instead he’d rolled on top of the blond boy so that both his legs were on either side of Yukios hips and he turned his face the other way, nestled against his chest. It wasn’t uncommon for Toshiro to make noises during his sleep, not quite speaking but… Ran had described them as squeaks and random sharp intake of breaths. Sometimes he’d lap his tongue against the roof of his mouth as if he were tasting something interesting but he was never fully aware that he did it.

He made a noise at the back of his throat as he stirred awake and buried his face down into the blonds chest, inhaling his scent deeply, it was chlorine and lavender and reminded him of the times he’d come into the pool to see the blond boy. His hair sticking to his forehead and large innocent eyes staring in fear at his visits, the look had always made Toshiro feel in control and superior and he loved feeling that way.

Before Toshiro could open his eyes he felt a hand caress down his back, the feeling sent a shiver up his spine that he worked hard to suppress, not wanting the blond to know he was awake just yet as he tried to come up with an excuse as to why he’d slept in such an intimate position with the older male. Another hand joined it and Toshiro almost groaned at the feeling, those fingers travelling up and down his back, stopping to massage and cup his ass causing him to moan and open one large teal eye to gaze up at the blond life guard. Yukio had a smile on his mouth, his uncovered emerald eye gazing down at Toshiro with emotions that Toshiro didn’t have time nor patience to try and digest.

Instead the prodigy just closed his eye back over and lay back down against his chest, the hands that were currently massaging his ass was causing his morning wood to stiffen further and he realised that his own erection was pressed against Yukios between their legs. He could feel his heartbeat pick up, the way it only ever did when he was becoming aroused, one of Yukios digits had slipped between his cheeks to tease at his entrance and Toshiro tried to push back onto the digit earning a chuckle from the dancer. The chuckle caused his chest to rise and fall and Toshiro moved with it, the movements stirring him awake even more so that he pushed himself up to tiredly look at the boy.

‘Good morning.’ Yukios voice was careful, clearly not giving away any emotions which Toshiro was thankful for. It wouldn’t be the first time in his many years of one night stands and regulars that people had fallen for him. It was actually very common, he had his suspicions of Kai and Kusaka too but if they did have any feelings for him they were bloody good at repressing them. Anyone else was ditched the moment it became obvious and yet… the thought of ditching Yukio didn’t seem to agree with a part of him. He tried to analyse why and came up with the thought that he’d been the boys first, not the first to fuck him but the first person he’d fucked which was just as intimate, he couldn’t claim that kind of innocence and run away right after, how cruel would that be? Yeah. That was a good excuse, he’d keep a hold of it for the time being.

Toshiro didn’t offer a kind greeting back, instead he groaned and pressed his forehead back down against Yukios chest, he felt the boys arms twitch as if they wanted to come around and hug him, Toshiro let his breath tickle down the crevasse between their chests for a few beats until he finally lifted his head again and tried to move but Yukios hands were now massaging his ass again and he paused, squirming against the feeling and closing his eyes from his half risen position, his - now rather stiff erection - twitching into Yukios and earning a small gasp from the blond boy. Toshiro turned his head towards the other male and opened his eyes about halfway, he knew his gaze would tell the life guard that if he continued this they were going to end up going for another round this morning.

It was at that moment when their faces were easing in towards each other that Rangiku burst into the room. Toshiro mentally cursed the fact he had forgotten to lock the door after stalking Yukio into his room the night before.

‘Is Toshiro in here- OH HERE HE IS!’ she called out to everyone else that she’d found him in Yukios room and closed the door behind her as she entered.

‘Rangiku.’ Toshiro snapped a warning drawling in his voice as he narrowed his eyes over towards her. Their position was more than provocative, Toshiro lying on top of Yukio only pushed up by his arms on either side of the boys chest, his legs straddling his hips and though they were half covered by sheets, it was obvious that they were naked and their intimate parts were located incredibly close together.

Taking neither notice nor care at their position, Rangiku sat at the bottom of their bed and grinned at them.

‘How was it?’

Toshiro heard Yukio groan and he attempted to shimmy down to try and hide from view of the girl. Toshiro knew he’d have to take the lead and get the annoying girl out, but Rangiku was very persistent and she didn’t really have any boundaries.

‘Rangiku…’ he warned again and his eyes narrowed from hers towards the door with the silent instruction spoke; _‘get out.’_

‘Are you two naked?’

‘What the hell do you think?’

‘Does he have blond hair like you thought?’

‘Go away.’

‘I’m going to take that as a yes.’

 _‘Oh god…’_ Yukio whined and had removed his two hands from their delicious work against his ass to cover his own face in embarrassment.

‘I’m really going to take that as a yes.’ She sounded really smug and Toshiro turned to try and see her properly but the movement just ground his groin closer into Yukios and both boys gasped at the same time. Rangiku noticed the movement and her eyes went wide.

‘Oh god, you’re not having sex right now are you?’ her eyes quickly travelled down Toshiros exposed upper back to where the covers were covering his lower half of his body as if trying to spot any tell tale signs.

‘Not yet,’ he hissed back at her and watched as she visibly relaxed… so what would she have done if they _were_ having sex? It’s likely she wouldn’t have stayed even Rangiku wasn’t that much of a perv. This gave the genius an idea. ‘I’d like to start having sex with him again though so would you mind?’ he nodded towards the door.

‘You can wait a bit, I need to tell you what happened between me and Shuhei last night,’ she grinned and opened her mouth to start talking.

‘If you’re going to sit here and talk about sex and stop us from carrying ours out then I’ll just do it while you’re here.’   
He felt Yukio stir under him but didn’t turn around to see his reaction to the bold statement.

‘You wouldn’t dare.’ Her eyes were narrowed… challenging…

‘Watch me…’ he turned back to Yukio whose emerald eye had gone wide with fright.

‘Toshiro…’ his voice was thick with fear and warning… he didn’t want to put on a show for anyone, but he wouldn’t really have too. With a wicked grin Toshiro ducked under the covers and made his way down to Yukios partly stiff member, taking it in his hands and waking it up a bit before engulfing it into his mouth. He heard Yukio gasp and felt the boy buck and it would be very clear to anyone watching what Toshiro was doing under those covers. Toshiro forced as much down his throat as he could take and heard Rangiku speaking from under the thin sheets.

‘He’s not really sucking you off,’ she laughed and before he knew what was happening she’d thrown back the covers to reveal the sight, Toshiro with over half of Yukios erection in his mouth, the prodigy’s neck and shoulders hiding the blond boys balls and ass from view but everything else was visible and with a yelp, Yukio tried to cover himself back up. There was no need though as Rangiku positively flew from the scene.

‘Oh my god, oh my god, oh my god! I’M SORRY!’ She shrieked as she made for the hills. Once she was out the door and it was closed behind her, Toshiro focused his attention on Yukio who was calling him several names under the sun for what he’d just done, the words were lost though as Toshiro sucked harshly while slowly withdrawing the length from his mouth.

‘Toshiro! What the fuck-Nggghh ahh!’ he heard the boy gasp as the Captain removed him completely from his mouth.

‘Sorry, had to get rid of her.’

‘By letting her see me naked?’ he exclaimed and Toshiro snorted.

‘I didn’t think she’d throw back the covers, that is her fault not mine, beside your modesty was hidden in my mouth so _relax…_ ’ He said the words at the same time as stroking and gently fingering the head of his member earning a small whimper from his lips.

Yukio opened his eye again to watch Toshiro through a heavily lidded orb and the look caused Toshiro to falter and just seek clarification that what they were doing was clear.

‘You know this is just sex yeah?’

He tried to watch the emotions that flashed across Yukios face but the boys face soon became stoic and unreadable.

‘Yes.’

His voice was harsh and cold and honestly? Toshiro actually didn’t like the way it sounded. He was still sure that Yukio was developing feelings for him but then, perhaps it was just because he’d basically been his first? All these musings were happening as he continued to stoke the blond boys’ erection, it was a very weird arrangement. Sitting here thinking about how much he didn’t like the boy _in that way_ while stroking his member carefully in his right hand. Imagines from the night before danced across his features though and he remembered feeling… different. When Yukio had harshly thrown him onto the bed he’d noticed some kind of change in him, it was unusual and out of character and the harsh way that he was treated made him feel a little intimidated and unwanted. If he wanted to feel that way he’d go to Gin, he hadn’t expected to feel it from Yukio. So he’d let his walls down a little, showed the boy a little kindness that he very rarely ever let show, it seemed to work, it had melted him back down and now here he was dealing with the consequences. He shouldn’t have stayed last night, he should have left and gone to his own bed to set up proper boundaries around this new… _relationship_ that had formed between them. As he mused through all of this he decided they needed a distraction.

‘How about we make this fun?’ Toshiro hummed thoughtfully trying to draw the blond from his emotional stupor, ‘how about a bet?’

‘A bet?’ the boy asked, his voice growing low and husky at the small and teasing manoeuvres that Toshiros fingers were using on him.

‘Yeah, if I can bring you to orgasm in… seven minutes, then you have to give me a lap dance?’ he hummed thoughtfully and watched the shock cross the boys features as Toshiro lowered his head so his mouth was suggestively close to the boys erection. An emerald eye flickered between Toshiro and his own weeping cock before going back again.

‘And if you can’t?’

Toshiro scoffed, he knew he could of course but he decided to indulge the blond in his fantasies anyway.

‘What would you like as a prize?’

Yukio leaned down and clasped the hand that was still casually assaulting his member and quirked a brow, intrigued by this new twist.

‘You’re not allowed a head start,’ he mused before lying back down and thinking thoughtfully. Toshiro noticed as he did so he was drawing precious blood away from his beautifully aroused member and frowned. He’d lost the upper hand already. ‘How about if I win… you have to become my slave for the day?’

‘Ha,’ Toshiro choked out a laugh, ‘like that will happen.’

‘You don’t want to be my slave?’

‘I mean it won’t happen because you won’t win!’

‘You seem awfully confident.’

‘I am, if last night was anything to go by you won’t last long.’

‘I’m very interested now, so do you agree to the terms?’

‘Of course.’

‘Then suck away.’

Yukio leaned back and closed his eyes and Toshiro blinked up at him with a frown, he slipped off the bed and went over to the couch to pick up his phone, taking care to bend over in full view of Yukio, he might have gone flaccid again to try and make things difficult for Toshiro but that still didn’t mean he couldn’t work what he did have to his own advantage, when he turned back around – after locating his phone – he was pleased to find his little show had not gone unnoticed and some blood had returned to the blond boys member. He put his phone down beside them on the bed with exactly seven minutes on the timer. Yukio had gone from watching him intently as he bent over to lying back down with his eyes closed.

‘Ready?’

The blond didn’t answer, it was as if he was trying to fall asleep, Toshiro frowned, surely that was cheating? Well they hadn’t specified rules so quickly he pressed the button on his phone and brought his tongue down to lap at the sensitive half flaccid length, his hands travelled back up the boys body and toyed with his nipples. Yukio didn’t make a sound but Toshiro could feel the blood flowing to the limb as it began to harden in his mouth. He continued his work, his fingers sliding over the nipples and coming back down the blond boys body, his tongue was circling the head of the beautiful weeping member and he pressed his tongue tip against the frenulum. Yet Yukio _still_ did not make a sound. Almost concerned for his well being Toshiro paused a few precious moments to glance up at the life guard. His breathing was coming in rasps and he seemed to be gritting his teeth, his hands were grasping the sheets on either side of him harshly and his eyes were still closed.

With a smirk, Toshiro returned to his work, he debated about the idea of inserting a finger inside him and curling it towards his prostate but he didn’t want to risk doing something that would startle and fright the boy so much that he’d possibly freak out and lose on the bet. Instead he focused on the head, sucking and ravishing it thoughtfully.

 _3 minutes remaining_ …

Yukio still wasn’t making a sound and Toshiro began to worry, panic started to ebb in, what if he was unsuccessful? No he couldn’t be… Yukio was basically a virgin, well not after last night he wasn’t but he was still very innocent and Toshiro had guys coming within five minutes that had had more sex than Yukio.

_2 minutes remaining…_

His distracted mind wasn’t helping, he continued to assault the frenulum of the boys member, flicking it gently with the tip of his tongue, this time he used his teeth as he scraped back a bit across the head and sucked harshly. Yukios hands tightened on the covers on either side of the bed.

_1 minute remaining…_

Oh god, Toshiro was trying everything now, pulling out as many stops and he could, using his teeth his tongue, sucking until he couldn’t apply anymore pressure and-

BEEP BEEP BEEP.

Time was up.

‘Fuck! How the hell, did you survive that?’ Toshiro scowled as he pulled away and watched as one of Yukios hands shot down to grasp the base of his shaft and he let out a long needy groan. After a few minutes of watching the boy try to compose himself Yukio smirked at him, fixing him with an amused green eye.

‘Well _slave,_ I meditate, had to get used to clearing my head while doing parkour, if you think too much about what you’re about to do it can over complicate the whole process and you end up getting seriously hurt. So I just let my mind go blank and of course moaning and groaning during sex just adds to the stimulation so without that there was nothing much to draw my mind back to what was happening except the sensations which I found I can drown out.’

‘Fuck.’

‘So now,’ Yukio grinned and moved over to him with a smirk on his face, ‘now I get to boss you around for the rest of the day, starting right now.’

Toshiro narrowed his eyes at him in a glare, how the fuck had he misjudged the boy so carelessly? It wasn’t his own skills, they were flawless this boy was just so full of fucking surprises that Toshiro scowled just thinking about it.

‘Masturbate for me.’

If he hadn’t been looking at Yukio he might have missed the instructions, he faltered, his mouth falling open in shock a little at the request.

‘What?’

‘You heard me,’ Yukio smirked, ‘you were very keen to do it last night so I’m asking you to do it just now, go over there, get the lube, show me your ass and fuck yourself for me.’

Toshiros teal eyes had gone wide, when the hell had the boy developed such a perverse attitude? The instructions he was asking for were very intimate and something that Toshiro had never done for anyone before, of course he’d relieved himself several times, which guy hadn’t? He’d only done it in front of Yukio yesterday because he knew the boy would give in and come and do it for him, so just how far would Yukio let him go at this alone? Toshiro ran a tongue across his lip thoughtfully as Yukio waited patiently. The life guard now sat up a little in the bed, his arms behind his head smugly as he watched the prodigy scowl and stand up. Toshiro fetched the bottle of lube like a good boy and sighed as he slipped back onto the bed, he couldn’t believe he was about to do this…

‘How much of this do you want to see?’ he tried to keep any kind of nervousness from his voice as Yukio smirked knowingly at him.

‘All of it, just you do what you want to do and I’ll position myself for maximum viewing benefit don’t you worry.’

Toshiro scowled at the smug look on his face and sighed, a bet was a bet and he never backed out of bets. His body slumped in defeat and he glared at the beautiful erect cock between Yukios legs… this was all _its_ fault.

He lay back on the pillows beside Yukio, kicking back the covers so his body didn’t overheat and tried his best to ignore the smug blond now looking at him. He lubed up his left hand and three fingers on his right hand, the fingers slipped down between his legs which he’d spread wide on the bed to allow him easy access to his entrance and he closed his eyes. This would be so much easier if he pretended he was alone and didn’t have an audience, even if it was just an audience of one.

He toyed with his entrance a little, tentatively poking the tip of his index finger into the hole and back out again, applying lube to the tight muscles of his own entrance. As if his body was aware of what he was doing he felt heat rush to his groin and knew it would be growing again in front of the life guards very eyes. He tried to force this image from his mind as he slid the digit all the way in and grunted at the slight intrusion. This was how he had to cope when he’d go over a week without sex, so it was no new feeling to feel the inside of his own walls and feel them hugging his own finger. He knew exactly where to curl the digit to press against his prostate but he didn’t bother, not with one finger it was hardly worth it, so he simply pumped the finger in and out a few times before removing it and adding another. This time the pressure was more noticeable and more delightful, his walls ached for something larger inside him, adjusting to the two fingers very quickly and easily. His tongue slipped out to wet his lips and this time he curled his fingers to try and find his-

 _‘Nnngg,’_ he gasped and felt his back arch off the bed, his eyes squeezing shut even tighter as he felt the waves of pleasure course up and down his spine.

‘Oh god, keep going…’ the instructions were coming from somewhere to his right where Yukio was still watching and he gritted his teeth to try and forget about it.

Instead he removed the two digits and added three, curling again to abuse his own prostate as he writhed and bucked on the bed to the fingers. He figured he could make a good show of it by moaning more than he normally would and perhaps Yukio would give in and come and fuck him.

 _‘Nnnng, oh god,_ ’ he panted, his eyes opening for a few moments and widening when he spotted Yukio leaning over him, propped up on an elbow for a better view as the digits slipped in and out of his own body, the blond boys own member was being toyed with in his own hand as he watched Toshiro work. Toshiro continued to grunt and moan against the fingers thrusting into himself as Yukio reached over for the bottle of lube, he popped the bottle and put some out onto his own hand which returned to his own length, running gently and sensually from the base to his aching tip. The sight was a turn on as Toshiro reached over with his other lube coated hand and grasped his own forgotten member and began to pump it in time with each thrust of his own fingers against his prostate.

 _‘Nnnng, oh fuck, fuckkkk,’_ he hissed between his teeth moaning loudly as the sensations coursed through him, his eyes were glued onto Yukios own beautifully erect and weeping member just as Yukios eyes seemed to be focused completely on his, both boys watching each other get off while getting off on each other.

It was horribly arousing and Toshiro wondered why he hadn’t thought to do this sooner with someone, it seemed like the kind of perverted thing he’d be up for trying now that he was actually doing it. Thoughts of seeing Yukio ejaculate crossed his mind and his own teal eyes widened in wonder, normally he didn’t get to see it since the other mans cock was usually buried inside him or in his mouth and he almost always used a condom. He didn’t feel the need with Yukio given that he’d only had one sexual partner before.

Still the thought of seeing the boy come was pushing Toshiro closer and closer to his edge and he moaned loudly then listened as a strangled gasp sounded from the blond boy. The moan from Toshiro had been enough to send Yukio over the edge, he ejaculated hard against the bed covers and the sight of the liquid spurting from the tip of that beautiful cock sent Toshiro over the edge as well. His fingers rammed his prostate one more time and he felt himself come hard into the air, the liquid splashing down his own hand as he continued to milk himself dry.

Both boys lay panting for a long time after and neither said a word until Yukio approached him with a towel, Toshiro realised he appeared a bit too spent to move but he reached up and grasped the towel in his hand ready to clean himself, not wanting Yukio to do it for him and risk the closeness he’d felt the night before when Yukio and almost tenderly cleaned him up. The thought sent a fluttering of feelings through his stomach and chest and he pushed them down while gritting his teeth.

‘What now?’ Toshiro asked, awaiting orders from his new… master for the day.

‘Go and get yourself cleaned and changed and I’ll meet you downstairs for lunch.’ Yukio mumbled tiredly as Toshiro felt the boy get off the bed, he looked down in time to see Yukio walking towards the bathroom, pausing only to pull a fresh towel out of his chest of drawers. This was the first time Toshiro had seen his ass and it looked… good… tight... fuckable. All the things he’d never have expected because of the loose and baggy jeans he was always clothed in. ‘Oh, but Toshiro?’

‘Yes?’ Toshiro rose up onto his elbows to see the boy better now that he was at the bottom end of the room, the blond boy grinned wickedly at him.

‘Don’t put on a scarf.’

 

* * *

 

 

‘Don’t put on a scarf.’ He’d said… Toshiro scowled as he gazed at his own reflection in his bathroom mirror. Now having been cleaned and feeling a lot more human he had managed to put on a pair of tight black skinny jeans and a white shirt. It seemed that _no collar_ would cover the two massive love bites on his neck from the blond boy and he gritted his teeth, that’s why he had said not to put on a scarf. He wanted Toshiro to strut about with his mark on him. Well fine. He’d do that, he’d lost the bet after all.

With a defeated sigh Toshiro left his room and made his way down to the bar, he walked in to see Renji behind the bar cleaning glasses, talking to Rangiku and Yukio who were sat at the bar with sandwiches. He fixed his stoic expression on his face and walked over to where they were sitting. Yukio had put on another pair of loose fitting blue jeans, plain white shirt and his grunge bandana that hid his love bite from sight.

‘Good morning- oh… hahaha,’ Renji laughed as Toshiro jumped up onto the bar stool. ‘Someone got laid last night, you’re practically glowing… well those two massive hickies are anyway.’

Toshiro didn’t say anything, he was staying dutifully silent as he turned to watch Yukio. The blond boy had a faint dusting of pink across his cheeks and he wondered what conversation he was just interrupting.

‘I was just telling Renji about what I walked in on this morning, you sucking Yukio off.’

‘Yeah I was-‘ before Toshiro could say anything more Yukio cut across him in a bid to get him to stop.

‘You’re forbidden to talk about it.’ He snapped and Toshiro closed his mouth with a scowl, folding his arms across the bar and placing his head down.

‘Wait… what?’ Renji asked as he and Rangiku looked between the two of them.

‘Forbidden?’

‘What the hell happened?’

‘He lost a bet and now he’s my slave for today.’ Yukio hummed he wasn’t even trying to mask the smugness in his own tone as he sat back thoughtfully on his stool.

‘Oh MAN are you serious?’ Renji and Rangiku looked beside themselves at this news.

‘What was the bet?’ Rangiku asked turning to Yukio, she was bouncing with such glee that Toshiro literally thought she was going to vibrate off the chair.

‘He bet he could make me come in seven minutes, turns out he’s not as good as he thinks he is.’

Ouch. Toshiro gritted his teeth but otherwise didn’t say a thing. He would continue this bet, because he’d make more… there would be more and he wouldn’t lose them and then he’d have to hold this over Yukios head. If he carried out his end of the deals with this much restraint he could ask Yukio for anything and know the boy would have to deliver. He’d get his lap dance. He was sure of it.

‘Oh, can you get him to help me with these dishes?’ Renji asked and Yukio smirked across the table at Toshiro.

‘Go on, help Renji with the dishes.’

Without a word, Toshiro slipped off the stool and made his way over to where the bar could be lifted up to let staff in, he was so short he could duck under it with ease without needing to lift it and rolled up the sleeves of his shirt as Renji and Rangiku made ‘whipping’ noises at him. He plunged his hands into the soapy water and began to wash some of the glasses.

‘Jesus Yukio, you’ve no idea how happy I am that you’re here.’ Renji laughed as he looked across the bar at the smug blond boy.

‘Me either, I’ve not seen that much of a man in quite a long time.’ Rangiku laughed and the sentence caused Yukio to flush with embarrassment.

‘About that Rangiku, I didn’t appreciate you barging into my room and exposing me like that, it was really embarrassing.’

‘I’ve seen you in your boxers before when we got dressed for the party last night remember?’

‘Yeah but this was different, this was sexual, that was just getting changed.’

‘Your body still looks the same,’ she waved off a hand, ‘but next time Toshiro is in your room I promise not to disturb, mostly for my own sanity than anything else.’

While the two were talking Renji had stopped washing the dishes to listen to their chat and Toshiro sighed at having been left alone to do them.

‘Renji I told Toshiro to _help_ you do them, not to do them for you, if you don’t help him I’ll tell him to stop.’ Yukios voice contained a trace of annoyance in it and Renji laughed and quickly plunged his hands back into the soapy water to help Toshiro finish off cleaning the glasses.

Once finished Toshiro was finally able to sit down to a sandwich and drink supplied by Rukia who had gone shopping earlier that day, he ate in peace the smell of his own soapy hands wafting up as he rose the sandwich to his mouth to take a bite. The friendly banter carried on and eventually they learned that Rangiku and Shuhei had kissed the night before, it seemed rather innocent in comparison to what he thought must have happened.

‘Yeah he’s such a good kisser, I mean I don’t expect him to have anything quite as exotic up his sleeve as blond pubic hair but I’ll take what I can get.’ Yukio literally dropped the mug he had in his hand and thankfully it didn’t shatter on the ground but instead rolled across the floor leaking its small amount of contents left across the flooring.

‘What?’ Renji laughed leaning across the table, ‘who has… oh my god YUKIO!’ Renji laughed and turned towards the blond boy and Toshiro grinned across the bar at him.

‘Rangiku!’ Yukio hissed, embarrassment flashing across his face as Renji leaned over towards him.

‘Can I see it?’

‘What! NO!’ He brought his bandana up across his face to try and hide his blush and Toshiro, Rangiku and Renji all laughed at him.

Toshiro had been on the verge of opening his mouth to add to the life guards embarrassment but closed it again once he remembered the special instructions that Yukio had given him not to speak about it.

‘Oh please can I? We’re both guys, I’m straight, is it natural or do you dye it?’

Toshiro snorted into his own glass of water and nearly choked on it as he turned to witness the boys’ expression.

‘No, I do not _dye_ it what is wrong with you people?’ Yukio hissed at them, his face peaking out from his bandana to glower at them.

‘I think they just enjoy watching you blush.’ Yukio scowled at Toshiros comment and gave the boy another command.

‘Shut up and get my mug and clean up the mess on the floor.’ Toshiro sighed but did as he was told with amusement, making sure to bend over directly in front of Yukio as he went about it all. It was worth it to hear the laughs that Rangiku and Renji tossed at Yukio for staring so blatantly at Toshiros backside.

‘Did you enjoy it in there last night?’

‘Shut up. What are you doing?’

‘Trying to google a picture of blond pubes.’

This mortification of Yukio continued for the rest of the day, each person was told in turn about Yukios unusual genetic coding and in retaliation for every laugh that Toshiro joined in on Yukio made him do something to prove his dominance and assert himself. He’d been made to help Rukia wash her car and help Ichigo install a new fog machine for their dance floor. He’d been ordered to help Izuru with a large list of paperwork for upcoming guests and finally when Renji had to mop the floor of the bar he’d had Yukio force Toshiro into helping with that too. All in all it was a rather exhausting day. When he finally caught a moment break it wasn’t until night when he was trudging back up to his own room. His arms ached from all the washing and cleaning he’d been instructed to do and he was trying to think about the best way to get his own back on the smug blond boy, despite the day though he wasn’t nearly in as bad a mood as he thought he would have been given that he’d just been somewhat humiliated in front of all the people he worked with. This was the change in his personality that happened when he got laid, and my gosh had he gotten laid last night, it had been that thought of their amazing sex that had literally kept him going that day. The memories of it would keep him going for a few days in total at least.

‘You’re not going to bed just yet.’ Yukio mused as he leaned against his own bedroom door watching Toshiro as he was about to open his.

‘Oh come on, what else can you possibly want me to do today?’ Toshiro turned his pleading eyes on the blond whose gaze seemed to soften at him.

‘One last thing I promise then you’re off the leash.’ He brought his index finger up and beckoned the smaller boy towards him. With a small whine Toshiro complied, walking over and following Yukio into his room. Yukio closed the door behind him and this time locked it, causing Toshiro to narrow his eyes. He wasn’t planning on sleeping over this time so whatever Yukio had planned he clearly didn’t want anyone else walking in on.

‘Take a seat.’

Toshiro did as he was told and went over and sat on the couch, Yukio turned off the lights and put a small blue travel mood lamp on, this quirked Toshiros curiosity… was he going to get some sex? He liked sex… he wouldn’t mind sex… the more he thought about sex the more he wanted sex. With large hopeful teal eyes he tried to turn around to see what Yukio was doing but the boy had his back to him, he didn’t realise what was happening until the opening beats of a song started playing from Yukios Bluetooth speaker. It was ‘Pony by Ginuwine’

_I'm just a bachelor_  
I'm looking for a partner  
Someone who knows how to ride  
Without even falling off

Oh god. Was this happening? Toshiro bounced excitedly as Yukio walked back over with his shirt already open and his fedora hat back on his head. Oh god this was happening!! Toshiro felt like Christmas had come early as he looked up towards the once timid and innocent looking blond boy. The change when he danced was unreal, it’s what had attracted Toshiro to him when he watched him dance the last time. The way his muscles convulsed, the way he moved, everything about him just screamed sexy in a way that made Toshiros mouth water.

 

‘Since you’ve been so good today, I figured I’d reward you, I have one rule, you’re not allowed to touch the stripper. You can touch yourself, but not me.’ Toshiro nodded his head enthusiastically at these words and watched the fedora hat being pulled down a little further down on his head, his uncovered right eye looking at him with such a smouldering look that Toshiro wanted to just jump him.

 

 _If you're horny lets do it, ride it, my pony_  
My saddle's waiting, come and jump on it  
If you're horny lets do it, ride it, my pony  
My saddle's waiting, come and jump on it

Toshiro loved this song, he loved it so much. This was his first time hearing it but now if he heard it again he’d remember this moment. Yukio could move. Man could he _fucking_ move. His muscles flawlessly rippling with ease as he rolled his body in time with the music, his hands coming down to tease the edges of his jeans as he made his way over towards Toshiro. The prodigy hadn’t realised he was quivering with want until the man got closer, close enough to touch. Toshiro could feel the heat emitting from his torso, the exposed flesh glistening beautifully in the blue light, he wanted to reach out, to stroke the bulging muscles that were moving in time to the music, teasingly.

 

 _Just once if I have the chance_  
The things I would do to you  
You and your body  
Every single portion  
Send chills up and down your spine

At one point Yukio had straddled Toshiro on the couch his hand grasping the back of the couch behind him as he thrust towards him, the prodigy could feel how hard he was, the skinny jeans restricting his aching member painfully. Yukio let go of the couch and effortlessly shuffled out of his shirt tossing it on the floor somewhere as he ground against the air in front of Toshiros face.

God he wanted him so bad.

The lust must have been evident on his face because he could see amusement in Yukios emerald eye as he watched him. He was very good at not breaking eye contact as if he understood how crucial this was to the actual lap dance.

 

 _If you're horny lets do it, ride it, my pony_  
My saddle's waiting, come and jump on it  
If you're horny lets do it, ride it, my pony  
My saddle's waiting, come and jump on it

The song was drawing to a close and Toshiro didn’t want it too, Yukio had only specified that while he was stripping he wasn’t allowed to touch him right? Because his hands were aching to touch him, to feel those muscles under his fingers to explore them in a way he’d forgotten to do last night, to let his tongue and lips ravish every single dip in that beautifully crafted sex appeal. Toshiro was groaning now, having slipped down quite far on the couch to let his legs spread wide, trying to offer some relief to the pulsing member that was confined to his black skinny jeans. Damn his choice of leg wear.

Yukio had turned around at one point after popping the buttons to the top of his jeans, the slid part way down his ass as he danced and Toshiros teal eyes went wide when he realised the boy was not wearing any underwear, instead the jeans hung lose and _oh so deliciously close_ to revealing everything. If only he’d wriggle his ass a little harder maybe they’d fall down a little more… reveal a little more to the teal eyes. But they never, they stayed, clinging desperately just above his groin and low enough to show off his sexy V muscle and the top of eloquently perky ass cheeks as he glided around. When the song finally did come to an end he took a tentative step backwards with a timid grin on his face.

‘Can I touch you now?’ Toshiro asked standing up, his voice low and thick with lust. He didn’t need to say anything because in two full strides Yukio had closed the distance between them and almost tackled Toshiro to the floor.

Clothes were quickly discarded and mouths met flesh in a haze of lust and though the bed was only a few short feet away from them it was clear they just weren’t going to make it.

 

This was raw and animalistic, something Toshiro had only experienced a hand full of times but never from his side. That is that men often treated him in an animalistic way that he often endured but never fully returned, this time though the primal need was greedily expressed from both men. Toshiros mouth was ravishing the beautiful muscles of Yukios shoulder and his collarbone as Yukio tore off his shirt, Toshiro was sure he heard the boy ripping the fabric of his shirt in his urge to get through to him and he didn’t care. The prodigy’s hands had come down to finally push down the jeans that had so teasingly clung around Yukios hips and he glanced down in time to see a fully erect member springing free from them, it was swollen and dripping pre cum onto the ground.

Toshiro quickly reached inside the pockets of his jeans and pulled out the small bottle of travel lube that he never left his room without, just in time before Yukios hands came down to unbutton his jeans and forcibly tug them down. Toshiro lifted his ass up off the floor to let Yukio slide them off and they were discarded so that now the only thing worn was the fedora hat on Yukios head that both men seemed to think should stay there. Toshiro pressed the lube bottle into Yukios hand with just a simple instruction.

‘Don’t use fingers just fuck me,’ he groaned as Yukios lips crashed against his, the top of the lube bottle was popped and the next thing Toshiro knew he was being flipped into his front and brought up on all fours, the blond boy pushed forward into him without any warning and Toshiro groaned as the heat and pain shot up and down his spine. Their noises were no longer moans, they were animalistic growls of need and grunts, there was no love or compassion in this it was all just sex. Toshiro took every glorified inch of him inside, thinking about all the muscles on Yukios body and how lucky he was to have one of them inside him.

It didn’t take Yukio long before he was screwing Toshiro hard, so hard that the Captain had given up trying to keep the front half of his body supported with his arms and had collapsed the front half of his body onto the ground, the raw grunts and growls echoing around the room along with the distinctive sound of rough hard sex. Toshiro clamped his eyes tightly shut and bit down into his own forearm against the pounding thrusts that Yukio was hitting him with, every now and then the blond was brushing past his sweet spot. Both boys knew this would be a fast session and as Yukio reached around to tug at Toshiros member they both growled out their release. Toshiro could feel the hot substance fill him up and knew his own was lost on the floor somewhere as the muscles of his whole body clamped and released in spasms.

Toshiro finally concluded that if sex with Yukio was this good, he was sure he’d never have to go to anyone else ever again.


	8. Mayday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oh dear...

Ouch.

 

If he moved a little more to the… nope… that was still uncomfortable. What about if he twisted just – AH, nope that was even worse.

Yukio sat scowling uncomfortably on top of his life guard seat, his eyes watching carefully the few people who were in the pool. It had been over two weeks now since he and Toshiro had gotten together… well... since they’d started having sex. They’d been having sex at least once a day every day, sometimes twice or three times a day and that’s why Yukio sat uncomfortably on top of the life guard chair scowling at the pool.

‘Someone who has that much sex shouldn’t be scowling.’ Rangiku chuckled as she handed him up an ice cold smoothie which he very nearly pressed against his groin for some relief.

‘My balls ache,’ he hissed back at her, ‘I swear there’s nothing left in them, this is getting ridiculous.’

‘Then stop.’

‘I can’t do that,’ he took a large mouthful of the smoothie and stared down at her with a ludicrous expression on his face.

‘Why not? Take a break, recharge, make some new sperm.’ She had that teasing tone in her voice again and he frowned at her.

‘Toshiro is very convincing…’

‘Admit it you want it just as much as he does.’ She laughed and he sighed and slumped back in his chair. He was enjoying the sex that was true, he’d appreciate a break but he was worried if he took just one night off that Toshiro would go and find someone else. Okay, that was a lie he knew he’d be fine with one night off but a huge part of him just didn’t want too, he wanted to please the boy, show him he could live up to expectations and maybe… just maybe… Toshiro would consider him worthy enough to stay with as more than just sex buddies? A guy could hope right?

‘Stop it.’

‘I didn’t do anything,’ Yukio frowned down at her and she was shaking her head, that usual smile of hers gone.

‘Stop falling for him.’

‘I am not!’

‘You are I can see it in your face.’

‘Nuh uh!’

‘Yukio…’ she sighed and climbed up a few bars of his tall life guard seat so they were closer together, ‘whatever feelings you have for him you need to get rid of them now, he goes running for the hills the moment he notices people developing feelings and I’ve seen your look before in others. I think you two would be great together but I’ve come to learn that Toshiro is simply incapable of settling down so do yourself a favour and don’t get hurt.’

He watched her thoughtfully, her words hurt but he could tell just by the look on her face that she was merely trying to help him, to stop him getting hurt. It was a bit too late, he’d already developed strong feelings for Toshiro. Even though the prodigy often stopped to confirm that this was all about the sex, Yukio couldn’t stop his feelings from growing every single time he got to lay for a few moments panting with the Captain after release.   
Yukio knew that Toshiro had his suspicions, the prodigy had not slept over since their first time except just once when he fell asleep on Yukios couch by accident. It had been pathetic, Yukio had slept beside him for as long as he could then purposefully left him alone once the sun had come up so Toshiro had not known that they’d slept intimately together again. It had been a little heartbreaking actually Yukio sat watching the prodigy sleep for a good hour before he finally went back to sleep on his bed by himself, the images of the Captains peaceful features burned in his mind for days after that. He was so cute when he slept.

‘Oh god, you’ve got it bad.’ Rangiku had been watching Yukios silent stupor and he sighed in defeat. ‘When did you two last have sex?’

‘This morning before my shift, we did it in the steam room.’ He mumbled as he glanced over at the room he often had to chase couples out from.

‘That’s kind of hot,’ Rangiku giggled trying to break the sombre mood before leaning over to kiss his cheek, ‘please be careful Yukio, I love him but I don’t want to see him hurt you.’

He simply nodded back he didn’t have a clue what else to say to her, what else he could say to himself to make any of this feel any better. He’d trade in all the sex in the world if he could just be with Toshiro romantically for one day.

‘Why don’t you come to the club tonight instead? Toshiro will probably try and corner you after your shift again tonight but maybe the break away from him will do you some good, Ichigo is DJing and I will be trying to get everyone on the dance floor, we could use your help?’

He contemplated this decision, he knew that Toshiro would be waiting for him outside his door as he often did for the end of his shift, abandoning any of his responsibilities in favour of having sex with Yukio seemed to become a nightly thing, so how would the prodigy respond when he wasn’t there?

‘That sounds good, the break would do me well,’ he mumbled with a nod of his head, this would be good for him, a break.

‘Good, okay well I will see you at 11pm in the bar.’ She leapt down and made her way out of the pool.

 

* * *

 

 

Yukio made a mental note on his break to go back to his room and collect the stuff he’d need to get ready after his shift. He’d simply shower and change in the changing room, lock his stuff in his locker and make his way straight into the bar.

When his shift finished he ushered the last person out of the pool and hurried to the changing room, he didn’t want Toshiro to come looking for him before he could reach the safety of the club where there would be other eye witnesses. So he quickly showered, changed and dried as much of his blond spiky hair as he could before making his way towards the bar. He’d worn stuff that would be easy to dance in because he figured that’s what Rangiku wanted him to do that night.

He made his way into the bar, it was odd being dressed as if he were one of the other students here, the music was so loud that the floor was vibrating under his feet and a small makeshift stage area had been built up for the karaoke they held earlier that day.

‘Hey Yukio,’ Renji called over the beat of the music while pouring a beer for someone, ‘where’s the midget Captain?’

‘Not with me,’ Yukio shouted back at him, Renji finished serving the customer and leaned across the bar to take his order.

‘Where did the microphone go from the stage?’ Yukio shouted at him once he came back to press a gin and tonic into his hand.

‘Had to take it down because some of the women kept trying to pole dance with it.’ Renji grinned back him and Yukio snorted into his drink. He and Renji spoke between serves until Rangiku came over to find him.

‘Yey you came,’ she chuckled and Yukio smiled at her.

‘I said I would.’

‘I figured you’d have a hard time standing Toshiro up.’

Yukio frowned, he hadn’t really thought about that, the Prodigy had probably been waiting outside his door wondering where he was. Oh well, it wasn’t like they had a set engagement, they’d never verbally agreed to meet there every night and he sure as hell didn’t owe him anything, he wasn’t his boyfriend after all. That thought made Yukio miserable.

‘C’mon, let’s get this crowd dancing, the men seem to be too shy.’ Rangiku tugged his arm and he hastily downed his gin and tonic, he’d only started to drink voluntarily since this whole stuff with Toshiro started.

He was led away towards the DJ table, where Ichigo had a pair of large headphones on and seemed only half aware of them as he listened intently to his mixes prior to them coming on. Rangiku walked over towards him and pulled off one of his headphones to whisper in his ear, he nodded and handed her a microphone.

‘Alright everyone, there doesn’t seem to be a great deal amount of dancing,’ Rangiku sounded over a microphone, ‘I wonder why that is?’

‘How about you dance for us sexy?’ one of the guys called from the audience and she smirked at him.

‘Oh god no I can’t dance, but my friend Yukio here can,’ she nodded towards him and Yukio felt himself flush as many people in the room turned to stare at him.

‘Rangiku…’ he mumbled knowing fine well she couldn’t hear him and even if she could she’d probably ignore him.

‘Ladies and interested gentlemen… would you like Yukio to show you how to dance?’

Oh god… there were a lot of ladies moving out to the floor and eyeing him curiously, some whispering behind their hands to their friends and fluttering their eyelashes at him.

‘Sorry ladies, I’m afraid he bats for the other team,’ this didn’t seem to deter them though and this information only seemed to make their curiosity in Yukio grow as he flushed visibly from the small stage he was standing on beside Rangiku. ‘So here’s how this is going to work, Ichigo is going to put on some music and Yukio is going to teach us some simple dancing steps, I say simple because he can dance very provocatively when encouraged.’

‘Rangiku…’ he growled warningly, shaking his head but laughing as the – obviously very gay men – moved closer to the stage, their interest growing. There were now a large number of people on the dance floor and Ichigo started off with a nice easy beat. Yukio sighed as Rangiku tried to encourage the straight men forward as well.

‘C’mon men, if you dance well maybe you’ll get a reward from me.’ She winked flirtatiously at them and most of them ran for the dance floor.

It was now very crowded and Yukio started them off lightly since most of them had never done any kind of proper dancing before in their life, it was gentle steps in time to the beat, clicking fingers, clapping hands, it was all very innocent. When the beats started to pick up Rangiku gave him the microphone and he found that he was actually starting to enjoy himself.

‘Alright you guys aren’t bad,’ he laughed over the beat as Renji brought them some shots, thank goodness, he was going to need more alcohol to get through this, ‘lets try something a little harder,’ he put the microphone down on the DJ table and tried to teach them some more rather provocative hip movements in time to the beats, the ladies were giggling and doing very well, the men appeared a little clumsy and undisciplined. There was a group of very gay men that had stopped dancing altogether just to watch Yukio, this didn’t go unnoticed by Rangiku of course.

‘Ohh, ladies and gentlemen who would like to see Yukio dance for us?’ There was definitive noise from the crowed now and Yukio glared at her. ‘I can’t hear you.’ She said and they called louder, she laughed and Ichigo brought the beats down to a dull thud, he wasn’t even sure of the song, some kind of concoction that Ichigo had mixed up. Yukio sighed in defeat and looked out into the hopeful eyes of the three gay men who had now pushed their way close to the stage, the women were behind them and in the back were the straight men and in the very distance beside the door, catching Yukio off guard, was Toshiro.

It was hard to tell from this far away what emotions were raging through his face, but it wasn’t the angry lust that Yukio had grown so accustomed too now, it was something else but he was simply too far away. As if wanting to make him jealous a strong longing grew inside him. If Toshiro was so adamant that this was just about the sex then surely he wouldn’t care if Yukio flaunted himself at other people? Surely he wouldn’t care if he kissed other people or danced for other people?

So that’s what he did, there was a really handsome male with dark hair, tall… usually Yukios ‘type’ if he were going by the description he gave to Rangiku the first day they met, he was one of the first men to rush to the stage when Rangiku announced that Yukio was going to dance. So Yukio selected him and his two friends as his targets, he danced as provocatively as he could in time to the music, earning easy cheers from the ladies in the audience. He had the mans attention and he kept making eye contact with him, making it seem like every movement was for him and him alone. Part of this felt so wrong and yet another part felt so right, there was a huge part of Yukio that wanted to test if he could make Toshiro jealous, try and force out any kind of feelings that the prodigy may have for him, if he felt any at all.

The tall male in the audience was more than interested and when Yukio came down off the stage he was easily a head taller than the blond boy. That didn’t stop him from dancing up against him, letting the stranger unbutton his shirt and run his hands over his naked torso, grinding up against him and feeling his erection through his trousers before jumping back up onto the stage to the wolf whistles of the audience.

He hadn’t even been aware that some members of the audience had slipped bank notes into the waistband of his jeans until he’d stopped dancing to deafening groans of the audience. He didn’t dare look around for Toshiro, he didn’t want the prodigy to have any kind of satisfaction that he’d only been doing it to try and get a reaction from him. Instead he simply laughed along with Rangiku and played along as she made the audience give him a round of applause.

‘Ohh, you should all know that he’s single too.’ Rangiku finished, Yukio had no idea why she did it, why she said it but part of him was glad she had. He chuckled nervously when the dark haired man he’d been grinding up against called out;

‘How the hell are _you_ still single?’ 

With people now up on the floor Ichigo got the music pumping again and Yukio was stopped by the tall man as he left the stage.

‘Yukio, the names Ryusei, can I buy you drink?’ he asked and Yukio nodded, he didn’t even bother buttoning his shirt back up as he made his way to the bar with the man. He wasn’t looking out for Toshiro but his eyes could see white hair clearly in his peripheral vision as Ryusei bought them both some drinks and sat very close beside him at the bar.

‘Damn, where did you learn to dance like that?’ Ryusei asked, his icy blue eyes piercing into Yukio.

‘Taught myself, youtube can be quite informative.’ Yukio shrugged, sitting back on his chair and not bothering to correct the way his shirt slid openly over his shoulder, watching with glee as Ryusei’s eyes ravaged the new skin he exposed.

‘You don’t say,’ he leaned forward, his eyes all over Yukio now and Yukio knew, he could _feel_ teal eyes on him somewhere in the background as he leaned into the taller man.

Before he knew what was happening he was kissing the taller man, he didn’t taste like Toshiro at all and as soon as their lips met his mind froze, his heart crashing in his chest. This was wrong, he liked Toshiro he shouldn’t be doing this. This was a betrayal. No it wasn’t because Toshiro didn’t like him in that way. When he reminded himself of that he pressed his lips back eagerly against the taller male, his hand coming up to wrap around his neck and Ryusei growled with content into the kiss. He wasn’t as good a kisser as Toshiro, his tongue seemed a bit clumsier in his mouth and he seemed a lot less confident, after a few moments Yukio pulled away his eyes glancing around the room just in time to see familiar white hair quickly leaving the bar.

 

* * *

 

 

He was rather drunk when he finally made his way back to his room several hours later. He’d been sober enough to turn down Ryusei’s constant attempts to take the blond boy back to his own room and at some point during the many glasses of alcohol Ryusei’s kisses had actually started to feel good. There was more emotion behind his kisses than had ever been behind Toshiros, the taller male had been very convincing when trying to encourage Yukio back to his room with promises of screwing him right, there was a big part of himself that wanted to just give up and hand himself over to someone else to try and take away the emotional storm that Toshiro was causing inside him. Alas he couldn’t bring himself to do it and he opened his room door and slipped in, closing it with a snap behind him.

‘I was beginning to think you weren’t even coming back to your room tonight.’

The voice caught him off guard and he spun around to see Toshiro leaning against the back window, the lamp was on and his eyes were closed, arms folded across his chest and his head was casually tilted towards the floor.

‘How did you get in here?’

‘Master key.’

‘Oh… well… I-‘

‘Who was he?’

‘What?’

‘The guy, who was he?’ Toshiro had opened his eyes now and fixed Yukio with a stare, his face was placid and stoic and Yukio couldn’t think straight, damn that alcohol.

‘Just some guy,’ Yukio huffed pulling off his shirt and throwing it over the back of the couch, Toshiro had seen him naked loads of times anyway so what the hell did it matter?

‘That’s not an answer.’

‘Why do you care?’

‘Did you have sex with him?’

‘What?’ Yukio faltered, looking curiously at Toshiro, ‘I- no.’

‘Are you sure?’ Toshiro was staring intently at him and Yukio scowled at him as he walked around the other side of his bed and sat down on the edge facing Toshiro.

‘Toshiro I might not have been with as many guys as you but I’m pretty sure I know when someone is fucking me. No we didn’t have sex.’

If Yukio didn’t know better he’d have sworn he saw Toshiro relax a little bit.

‘So why did you kiss him?’

‘I dunno I felt like it.’

‘Why?’

‘Why does this matter?’

‘Because I don’t want you getting sex from anyone besides me.’ Toshiros voice had turned into that authoritative Captain voice again and as he shouted that sentence he’d stormed forward and pointed accusingly at Yukio.

‘Why not? Why does it matter, it’s not like we’re together.’ Yukio fired back, glaring at the prodigy whose jaw clenched at the statement.

‘Because you shouldn’t need too, I should be enough for you.’ Toshiro growled back and Yukio scoffed audibly causing Toshiro to raise an eye brow.

‘Is it because you want someone to fuck you? Is that what you want?’ Toshiro asked moving forward so that their faces were only a foot apart.

‘No-‘

‘Because I can do that,’ Toshiro continued to move forward and Yukio had to lean back onto his elbows on the bed to stop him getting too close, ‘I can fuck you Yukio if that’s what you want?’

‘What?’ Yukio felt his heart beat pick up as Toshiros lips smashed into his and he groaned against the kiss. Toshiro tasted much better, much more comforting and every time he got to taste him he could feel his whole body responding to him. His heart picked up and his stomach lurched and his mind seemed to power down, as the talented lips moved against his own Yukio could feel his erection growing, his body naturally responding to the lips he’d come to love. Like. He meant like. The lips he liked, not loved. He didn’t love Toshiro that was absurd.

‘I can give you whatever he could and more.’ Toshiro growled against his lips as he ground his hips against Yukios erection earning a moan from the blond boy. Yukios mind had now effectively gone blank as Toshiro began to kiss down his neck, stopping to suck on the flesh and Yukio knew he was placing a mark on his neck, a mark that would let Ryusei and everyone else know that he was Toshiros little bitch. Yet he didn’t care, god he really didn’t care in this moment because those lips just felt so good and Toshiro knew exactly how to turn the blond boy on after all their times of having sex. Even when Yukio was too tired or not in the mood Toshiro knew exactly what to do to put him in the mood, as if on cue trained fingers circled around his hardened length and tugged it gently from his boxers, earning another moan from the blond boy. Toshiro detached his lips from his neck and pulled back to pull Yukios trousers and boxers down and Yukio kicked off his shoes to let the prodigy completely remove them. He was now completely naked and exposed in front of the prodigy and he didn’t give a rats arse.

Toshiros eyes ravished the sight in a possessive stare and he moved back over the boy, not quite sure if he’d heard him properly or not but Yukio had been certain he’d heard the prodigy mutter the word; _‘mine’_ before latching onto his left nipple and toying with it between his teeth.  

His mind had gone completely blank now, so much so he was only half aware when he heard the top of a lube bottle popping, Toshiro had crawled over him on the bed and brought his hands down between his legs and Yukio tensed when he felt something gently prodding his entrance.

‘What-‘ he gasped as a small finger inserted itself inside him, the feeling was new, tight and strange.

His body was tensing remembering what had happened the last time something had gone up there but the well lubed little digit was working expertly to pump in and out of him.

‘Relax,’ Toshiro purred against his chest, ‘I wont hurt you I promise.’ Yukio whimpered and felt his head slump back into the covers as he rose his legs up onto the bed and spread them wide. Toshiro moved to assault his other nipple as he removed the digit and added a second, this time the pressure felt a bit more uncomfortable and Yukio worked hard to try and relax. It was proving difficult the more he thought about the fact that Toshiros fingers were _inside_ him, actually feeling around _inside_ him. He couldn’t get more intimate than that, letting the younger male actually inside himself, he almost whimpered at the thought and Toshiro was right there to place a comforting kiss to the underside of his jaw. God he wanted Toshiro so bad, so bad it was actually hurting him.

 _‘Toshiro… nnnngh, I n-need you,’_ he groaned out and Toshiro chuckled.

‘I need to stretch you first,’ he growled against his skin and Yukio whimpered. It hadn’t been what he’d meant, he hadn’t meant that he just wanted Toshiro inside him he’d meant that he wanted him in his entirety. Rather than repeat himself he shut his jaw with a snap and pressed his eyes closed as Toshiro added a third finger, this time it felt a bit more uncomfortable but the boy curled the digits expertly and soon Yukio was bucking on the bed.

 _‘Oh god-‘_ he hissed, a strangled moan resonating around the room when Toshiro continued to thrust his fingers against that delicious sweet spot of his. Yukio had begun to thrust his hips back against each pump of Toshiros fingers and he could feel himself approaching orgasm. As if sensing this, Toshiro withdrew his fingers, earning a whimper from the blond boy and felt something much bigger pressing against his entrance. Yukio opened his eyes and glanced down with his one seeing deep emerald eye, Toshiro hadn’t removed his white shirt or his trousers, instead he’d merely pulled his trousers down enough to expose his beautifully erect member which he’d slicked with his lube, Toshiros arms were under Yukios legs and he was angling the boys entrance towards his member as he began to push in. Yukio met Toshiros gaze and those beautiful teal eyes were watching him for any sign of pain, something that resembled concern on his face and Yukio whimpered and looked away. The last thing he needed to do was look into the eyes of the man he loved- _liked_. The man he liked, while he screwed him. He could feel every inch of Toshiro as he slid inside and he only felt a little uncomfortable, his member was well lubed and his entrance was ready, that coupled with the fact that it was Toshiro was why Yukio didn’t even let a single groan of pain slip from his lips. Soon the prodigy was completely encased in him and both boys took a few moments to appreciate their new position. Yukio didn’t want to say a single thing for fear of what might slip through his lips.

 _‘You feel so good,’_ Toshiro groaned, gently pulling out and pushing back in. Oh god, this felt good. Yukio gasped as he arched his back off the bed, only allowing Toshiro even deeper inside himself, the prodigy was beginning to pant as he sped up. Each well measured thrust was brushing passed his sweet spot in a way that had Yukio moaning and groaning under the Captain.

 _‘Fuckkk, Yukio, you’re so tight,’_ Toshiro hissed as Yukio clamped his muscles around the white haired beauty’s erection earning a gasp and moan of approval. Their speed picked up and Toshiro was soon screwing him so hard that Yukio was finding it impossible not to gasp and moan, his hands coming up behind his head looking for anything to steady himself with, the sight earned a groan from Toshiro who leaned over him and began to quickly pound against his prostate.

 _‘Ahh, nnnngggh… fuck, fuckkkk…’_ Yukio gasped as his hands just balled fist full of the covers instead, a small hand came around the front to tug at his painful erection and Yukio gasped, the combined feeling of the pounding coupled with the tug at his sensitive length sending him over the edge quickly. He moaned loudly and came hard all over his own chest, he felt his muscles spasm and tightened around Toshiro and then the prodigy moaned out his name and some hot wet heat was filling up his ass. 

 

The two boys panted for a while together and it was in moments like this, the brief euphoric release that Yukio stole a glance down at him. Toshiros white hair was stuck to his forehead, the skin of his face and neck glistening with sweat, his shirt clinging beautifully to his body and chest heaving. In the few moments like this when nothing was said, Yukio could look at Toshiro and pretend that they were together, he could see a brief glimpse of a possible future he could never have with the boy, it was pathetic but he relished it every time it happened.

Toshiro pulled out and the feeling was odd and wet and Yukio scowled at it. The prodigy had composed himself quickly and was tucking his softening length back into his boxers with a smug smirk on his face.

‘See I told you, I can give you everything that that guy can, so there’s no need to run off with someone else.’

Yukio frowned at the prodigy and couldn’t stop his mouth before he’d started to speak.

‘No you can’t.’

Toshiro froze and blinked down at the blond boy who was suddenly feeling very exposed and quickly reached out for the cover to cover himself. Toshiro watched his movements with a confused look on his face, teal eyes boring into his.

‘What?’

‘You can’t give me everything he can, because he can give me a relationship.’

 

There was silence as Toshiro just stared at Yukio and the blond boy felt his heart flutter in a panic, what was he doing? What was he saying? He should just stop, he should just stop before he got hurt. That was just it though wasn’t it? He was already hurting…

‘You… want a relationship?’

‘I’d like the option yes,’ he mumbled and quickly looked away from Toshiro, ‘and you can’t give me that.’

‘You’re right I can’t.’ Toshiro had practically snapped at him and Yukio felt the panic rising inside him, his eyes were burning and he had to blink them hard to stop any emotion from showing.

‘Toshiro I-‘

‘Don’t say it Yukio, if you say it you’re going to ruin it.’

‘-I really like you.’

There was a silence that followed these words a tension in the room you could cut with a knife. Yukio continued to stare at the floor of the room, feeling like his whole heart was about to explode out of his chest in a frenzy of emotions, part of him wishing he could eat those words back into his mouth but he knew, he knew he couldn’t keep going like this.

‘Well congratulations,’ Toshiro scowled, venom lacing his voice as he walked towards the door of Yukios room, ‘you just ruined it.’ With that Toshiro yanked the door open and stormed out, taking Yukios heart with him.


	9. Sweet Popcorn

Toshiro was miserable, horny and miserable. He was snapping at his staff, snapping at the guests and scowling everywhere he went to the point that Rangiku had actually locked him in his room and took away his key, leaving him to kick at his door and shout abuse through the wood for a solid hour until his voice was hoarse. Apparently he was ruining their chances of getting good tips with his horrible moods.

 

He lay on his bed scowling at the ceiling, it had been about two weeks since Yukio had admitted his feelings and Toshiro hadn’t had sex since that night. That was part of his bad mood and the fact that he had his suspicions that Yukio had gone off to find that tall good looking guy a few days after the revelation. The thought of anyone else fucking the blond haired boy made Toshiro angry, not just a little angry but fucking furious, he’d wanted to go and barge into the damn room every single time the blond boy went missing from his radar, he’d casually check if the roof door was open to see if the boy was dancing, he’d look for excuses to enter the swimming pool after hours, anything and everything to make sure Yukio wasn’t with anyone else.

 

He was trying not to overanalyse these strong jealous feelings, or why the thought of the blond being with someone else, lap dancing for someone else, touching someone else or kissing someone else bothered him so much. Toshiro scowled at the ceiling, he had no romantic feelings for the boy it was a possession thing, that’s all it was. Yukio was his.

Rangiku had been so angry with him, it was the first time he’d ever heard his strawberry blond friend shout. Toshiro had been too stumped to even properly retaliate as she called him every curse word under the sun and scolded him for taking Yukios innocence and then dumping him like he was nothing more than one of his random one night stands. That thought had hurt Toshiro, he wasn’t that much of a dick, he hadn’t dumped Yukio, he was still casually checking up on the boy that he was okay and he was still worried about him. Toshiro had taking the scolding and it left him feeling the size of a peanut and he didn’t like feeling small because it’s how he felt physically every single day.

He didn’t have feelings for him, he was sure of it.

 _Well if you’re so sure we should be able to go and have sex with someone that isn’t Yukio, that would make you less crabby._ A small voice in his mind reminded him and he frowned, that’s exactly what he should do. Go and prove once and for all that Yukio didn’t mean anything more to him than someone he wanted to fuck.

He grabbed his keys and jacket and phone and walked over to his bed, under his bed he pulled out two thin teng instruments from his tools box and made his way back over to his door. It only took him four minutes to pick the lock and he was out into the hallway, closing the door behind him and turning to see Yukio who was just about to go into his own room.

The beautiful emerald eye of the blond boy glanced over him, taking in the sight of Toshiro in his jacket with his car keys.

‘Where are you going?’ Yukio asked, his voice seemed to be a bit thick and heavy like he almost didn’t want Toshiro to answer. He didn’t he simply glared at the blond boy before heading towards the stairs.

‘Wait!’ Yukio called, panic seemed to be flooding the blonds’ voice now and Toshiro stopped and turned to him on the stairs. ‘If it’s sex you need I can do it.’

‘Can you? Can you really?’ Toshiro glared at him and Yukio swallowed his visible emerald eye wide with emotion.

‘I-‘

‘I don’t want to look into your face while you’re screwing me and know how you feel about me. Can you possibly say that you can screw me and still get over me?’

‘I-‘ his voice sounded thicker now and his eyes had turned pleading, it was a heartbreaking look, ‘please don’t go.’

Toshiro ignored him and turned around walking down the stairs and heading for the front door, completely ignoring the sound of his named being called out in a strangled gasp.

He didn’t want to run the risk of someone else catching up to him and changing his mind so as soon as he got into his car he took off.

 

* * *

 

 

He plugged his phone in and checked the time, it wasn’t too late, just coming up to 11pm, he called around, Kai and Gin did not answer though he only really rang them a couple of times, for some reason he seemed to be feeling like tonight was a Kusaka night. He rang the older male for a longer time until he picked up, his voice sounding around the whole car as Toshiro drove into town.

‘Toshiro, hello how are you?’

‘I’m doing well how are you?’ Toshiro smiled, Kusaka was always warm and friendly and something about the older mans voice seemed to sooth him. Kusaka was like a male version of Rangiku in that he was feisty but also very compassionate.

‘I’m doing good, you know how it is, are you out on the town tonight?’

‘Yeah you know me just looking for some good sex.’ There was a chuckle down the other end of the phone and then the older man replied.

‘What hotel should I meet you at?’

‘The usual Premier Inn should do the trick,’ Toshiro said as he pulled his car into a parking space and cut the engine.

‘Alright then handsome, I’ll see you in half an hour.’

‘Bring wine!’

The call was disconnected and Toshiro stepped out into the cool night air, he made his way towards the large hotel and ordered a cheap room for the night. The great thing about premier inns was that even their cheapest rooms were properly maintained so Toshiro walked into the comfortable room with a large white bed and flopped down on his back.

The most important thing was that he didn’t think too much, he had to distract his mind so that his entire focus was on nothing but the sex he was about to have with Kusaka. He reached for the remote and decided that ordering porn would probably be a very good way of keeping his mind focused only on the sex so he could completely bypass any and all emotional crap going on in his head. He pressed down on the remote to confirm his order and let the 6 hour long porno play in the background, the grunts and moans of the people on the screen filling the room as Toshiro pulled out his travel lube and condoms and placed them on the side table next to the bed.

There was a gentle knock on his door and he walked over to it.

‘Toshiro it’s me,’ came the familiar voice of Kusaka and Toshiro opened the door to let him in. It was good to see the tall handsome male again, he had a pretty almost feminine face and his long hair had been cut slightly shorter than normal and his deep brown eyes bore into Toshiro.

‘Hello Kusaka,’ Toshiro smiled as he led the male into the room. He’d brought a bottle of red wine and two travel glasses along with a travel bag which he tossed onto the ground. Kusaka was one of very few people that Toshiro would normally sleep over with, though it had been a while since he’d done so. Kusaka looked at the porn on the TV and turned to Toshiro with an eye brow raised.

‘That’s not like you… you in need of stimulation or something?’ he teased the prodigy and Toshiro just scowled at him.

‘No of course not, what lie did you tell your wife tonight then Kusaka?’

‘I told her that I’d been called into work.’ He shrugged his shoulders as he opened the wine and poured them a glass each. There was no point in discussing this moral issues with Kusaka, Toshiro had tried to before and realised that Kusaka felt no shame in what he was doing, he was just trying to please everyone including his family who had set up the arranged marriage. ‘This call was sudden, something going on?’

‘No.’

Kusaka faltered and raised an eyebrow at him and Toshiro merely scowled back.

‘You said that a bit too quickly Toshiro, you know if you want to talk I am here.’

‘I don’t want to talk I want to fuck.’

‘Right, the porn makes sense now, well whatever you’re running away from I can certainly help take your mind off it.’ Kusaka watched as Toshiro downed his entire glass of wine before putting the empty glass on the table and crawling over the bed towards where Kusaka was perched.

‘Finish your glass and fuck me.’ He purred at the older male and watched as he downed his own glass in the same way Toshiro had except he made a face before leaning over to capture Toshiros lips.

The kiss was warm and familiar and Kusaka always held an air of compassion behind them, it wasn’t a raw animalistic needy kiss like he had with Kai and Gin it was more like… oh god. Trying to push any thoughts of the blond boy from his mind Toshiro pressed back, hungrily trying to turn this kiss into something more raw and primal. Kusaka moved and flipped Toshiro onto his back on the bed, his kisses making their way down his neck and his hands slipping under his ass to elevate him off the bed a little so he could squeeze and massage his cheeks. Toshiro whimpered his need, his body responding as his eyes fixed onto the TV in the background where two very attractive men were fucking each other while making all the right kind of noises. All this stimulation was exactly what he needed to distract himself and he soon felt his erection straining to get free of his jeans. Kusakas left hand had come up and unbuttoned his shirt, he opened the shirt and begun to kiss down his chest, bypassing his nipples because he knew how much Toshiro hated to have them touched and kissed down towards his waistband where the head of his erection was almost poking free.

Toshiro glanced down to see Kusaka bring the waistband of his jeans and boxers down enough to reveal the head of his aching member, watching as the man placed a tender kiss on the tip of his head and proceeded to lap at it with a skilled tongue.

 _‘Oh fuck yes,’_ Toshiro groaned his back arching off the bed slightly as the man continued to teasingly assault his member without fully removing it from his jeans. Toshiros was willing his mind to go blank, trying to focus on nothing but the feeling of that skilled tongue circling his head and dipping into his slit to taste his pre-cum.

Kusaka was very good at giving head, he removed Toshiros jeans and boxers and took off his own shirt throwing it onto the ground somewhere as he leaned back over Toshiro, spreading the boys legs wide. He was so good at keeping eye contact while giving head and that was one of the biggest turn ons about the older male, Toshiros eyes glanced down to be met with smug brown eyes as the mouth descended upon his aching member once again. With a desperate groan Toshiro bucked his hips trying to force more of his aching member into Kusakas mouth when his mind began to betray him.

He was subconsciously comparing Kusaka to Yukio, the older male had a larger tongue to work with but Yukios mouth was tighter, smaller, softer lips and a tongue tip that could press with enough force against all the right places. Kusaka had let Toshiro go and was kissing up his body once again.

The stupid blond boy had to be forgotten about, he had to go, in just a couple of weeks this whole summer holidays thing would be over and Toshiro would be back at University and Yukio would be gone, he’d never have to see him ever again. He could be free of him and his stupid emotions.

‘Toshiro?’

‘Hmmm?’ Toshiro glanced down to be met with a pair of large concerned chocolate eyes.

‘What’s wrong?’ a gentle hand came up and cupped his cheek gently running a thumb across his cheekbone.

‘Nothing, why did you stop?’

‘You went soft.’

Toshiros eyes went wide and the two men glanced down at his flaccid member. Heat was rising in his cheeks in an angry embarrassment.

‘You’ve never done that before,’ Kusakas voice was full of concern, ‘and I know it wasn’t me, something else is on your mind, whatever it is your body doesn’t seem to want to do this.’

‘I just need a minute,’ Toshiro growled turning his attention to the TV where the porn was still playing and Kuska was shaking his head.

‘No you need to talk about this, what’s going on?’ that same stupid concern laced his voice and Toshiro scowled at him.

‘Is it a guy?’

‘No.’

‘You said that quickly again, okay so there is a guy… do you like him?’

‘No!’

‘Again, really quickly, so there’s a guy you like, is it that he doesn’t like you back? Did you two have a falling out?’

‘Kusaka, please don’t can we just try again?’

‘No Toshiro, you’ve never been like this before and we need to speak about it.’ Toshiro groaned at his words and sat up reaching over for his boxers and jeans, if they weren’t going to be having sex then he didn’t want to be naked in front of the older man. Kuska let him get changed in silence for a while, reaching out to rub his back when he sat on the edge of the bed with his back towards Kusaka.

‘His names Yukio.’ Toshiro began, ‘he’s fairly attractive and I’ve been… he’s just… he’s brought out all the wrong feelings in me.’

‘What kind of feelings,’ the males hand was still caressing his back, rubbing it as someone might do to a child to consol them.

‘I don’t know, just… he just… he’s…’ Toshiro was struggling to find the right words.

‘Do you like him?’

‘I don’t know.’ Toshiro finally admitted, biting his lower lip.

‘What’s not to like?’

‘I don’t know…’

‘You’re going to have to give me more than that Toshiro, what is it about him that you do like then?’

Toshiro was silent for a while, enjoying the feeling of the hand on his skin and feeling a tightness close around his chest, it was like something inside him was crushing down on him and making it difficult to breath. He realised that it was some kind of emotional turmoil that he’d never had before.

‘He’s kind,’ he mumbled feeling stupid as he brought a hand up to rub against his forehead, ‘he’s attractive, he’s kind, he’s good in bed and he’d a good kisser.’

‘So what’s the problem then? Does he not like you?’

‘He does like me…’ Toshiro was whispering now and Kusaka had to sit up and move closer to hear him, ‘he admitted it a couple of weeks ago.’

‘Let me guess you broke it off with him just like you’ve done with the other guys before?’

‘Yes.’

‘I don’t understand Toshiro, this guy sounds like you actually like him but the others were disposable to you, is he?’

‘No.’

‘Okay so you won’t dispose of him and you’ve said he’s kind and attractive so why not give him a chance?’

‘I don’t know.’

‘That’s not an answer Toshiro.’

They sat in silence for a while so that the only sound in the background was the moaning males in the porn on the TV. The prodigy took a deep breath and brought his hands up to hug his own torso, he wasn’t sure why in that very moment he wanted nothing more than to hug the blond boy, to smell the scent of chlorine and lavender wash over him and comfort him.

‘I think you need to go and speak to him.’ Kusaka finally announced and Toshiro knew he was right. He was scowling at the floor but he realised he wanted to be close to the blond boy again. He was getting upset and he could feel emotions he’d never had to deal with before threatening to wash over him.

‘I remember before the arranged marriage when I learned I was gay there was this guy I really liked, he was older too, Masayoshi was his name. He was so attractive and I was really into him. I never admitted it to myself though because of course I couldn’t be gay, not with my family’s religion right? That would be so wrong.’

‘So what did you do?’ Toshiro asked, his eyes on his friend as he told this story, he’d never heard about the males coming out story before.

‘I denied my feelings even when he confronted me about them, even when he kissed me and I knew deep down that my feelings were there no matter how much I tried to suppress them. We remained friends but in a way the two of us found it very difficult and let me tell you, seeing him walk down the isle with another man was one of the most heartbreaking days of my life, all because I let him get away.’

There was a moral behind this story, if Toshiro didn’t make a move on Yukio then someone else would have him, of course they would. He was sweet, caring, attractive, adorable, sexy, funny and so kind. He was good in bed, great at giving head and very tender in his touches, any guy would be lucky to have him.

‘Do you want Yukio to find someone else, to settle down with someone else to get fucked by someone who isn’t you? For someone else to make him laugh and to make him happy?’

‘No.’

‘Well then, go find him.’ Kusaka had given him a gentle push off the bed and Toshiro stood up.

‘But the room-‘

‘Is paid for right? You won’t mind if I call Kai over then?’

Toshiro laughed, he’d been the one to introduce Kai and Kusaka when he’d been waiting for Kusaka at the bar and Kai had come over to say hello. He shook his head and quickly reached down to pick up his shirt.

‘I’ll leave the lube and condoms,’ he barked as he made his way towards the door stopping for only a moment before realising something. If things with Yukio worked out, this could be one of the last times he ever saw Kusaka.

‘Thank you Kusaka, for everything.’ Toshiro finally said turning to look at the man who simply smiled kindly at him and waved him out.

‘Go!’

Toshiro left the room quickly and made his way out of the hotel, stopping to pay the charge for the porn movie because it would be cruel to leave Kusaka to pick up that bill.

Once in his car he looked at the time and felt his heart sink, it was nearly 2am and he knew it would be after 2am by the time he got back to the castle, Yukio would likely be in bed. Though Toshiro wanted nothing more than to go and hug the blond boy he didn’t fancy being made to spend the night with him, that was perhaps a little too far out of his comfort zone and he still wanted to work through his own emotions. The last thing he wanted to do was commit to something that he couldn’t manage because that would only hurt Yukio more.

Before he knew it he was parked outside the castle and he blinked stupidly around him, he couldn’t even remember driving back. He made his way inside, the music was pounding loud and he walked towards the doors of the changing room, they were both locked so Yukio clearly hadn’t gone for a swim. He wasn’t sure why he was checking these places, surely Yukio would be in bed at this time? Yet he made his way towards the bar and stuck his head in, there was no obvious sign of the blond boy in there, so he made his way up stairs. He paused outside the blonds door, his stomach doing flips, he didn’t want to knock and spend the night but he wanted to speak to someone.

 

Rangiku. He turned around and made straight for his friends’ room, he hesitated, not wanting to barge in and lifted a hand to knock.

‘Who is it?’ she called, clearly she had not been asleep.

‘Toshiro.’

There was silence and he waited for her to tell him to come in, he was patient as he frowned at the door. Even if she had been partly naked she usually told him to just walk in so he didn’t understand what was taking her so long.

‘Go away.’

He frowned and opened the door and froze, Yukio was sitting on her couch not looking at him but those blond spikes were easily identifiable. Toshiro gulped as he turned to a livid look on Rangikus face.

‘Toshiro you should leave,’ her voice was low and carried an ‘I’ll speak to you later’ kind of warning but Toshiro simply shook his head, his eyes trained in on the blond boy.

‘I need to speak to you,’ he frowned and watched as Yukio stood up, his back still pointed directly at Toshiro.

‘It’s okay Ran, I’ll speak to you later.’ The blond mumbled and turned towards the door not making any eye contact with Toshiro at all as he made to walk right past him. Without thinking Toshiro held out an arm and blocked his way, glancing up at the blond boy. His face looked pale and white and the only eye he could see looked a bit red as if the boy had been crying. The sight was rather devastating and Toshiro felt guilt clench at his stomach.

‘Let me by Toshiro.’ He mumbled his voice thick with emotion and Toshiro frowned.

‘Yukio I-‘

‘How was he?’ Yukio turned on him now, furiously, his fists were clenching at his side and Toshiro blinked in shock.

‘Yukio don’t-‘ Rangiku tried to coo gently to him.

‘Was he good?’ Yukios words were now laced with a horrific anger that Toshiro had never heard from the blond boy before and he took a tentative step away from him.

‘No-I’

‘Don’t lie. Don’t stand there and lie to my face Toshiro I know exactly what you ran off to do.’

Toshiro was getting defensive now. ‘I can do what I want it’s not like we’re together.’ He snapped back at him and Yukio laughed without humour and turned to Rangiku.

‘Sorry for all the drama Ran, it won’t be much longer, I’ll be packing my bags tonight.’ Toshiro felt his eyes go wide at the boys’ words as he stormed past him and into the hall.

‘He’s leaving?’ Toshiro asked turning to Rangiku who had walked over to close the door to her room, she didn’t reply but turned around and slapped him instead.

The slap didn’t cause much physical pain, she’d clearly been holding back, but the pain of being struck by his best friend hurt far more. Toshiro leapt away, his hand coming up to his cheek where she’d struck him and he stared at her in shock.

‘Toshiro do you have any idea how much he’s hurting right now?’

‘Tell that to my face,’ Toshiro mumbled as he rubbed the skin she’d struck and winced away from her when she raised her hand threateningly again.

‘What the hell is wrong with you? He’s a great guy and now you’re going to lose your chance with him, seriously I thought you two would be great together if you’d just give him a chance.’

‘I-‘ he frowned and sulked away from her, ‘I don’t need this crap, I don’t need others telling me how to feel or making me feel bad for NOT wanting a relationship.’

Before she could respond he was out of her room, storming into his own room and slamming his door shut. Fuck this crap. He hated emotions.

 

* * *

 

 

What a crap night’s sleep. He had spent the entire night tossing and turning, torn between his emotions and his need to remain distant and far away. Something deep down inside him had kept him awake by reminding him that Yukio was leaving. He was leaving and Toshiro would loose his chance. His chance for what? His chance to have sex with him again? He wasn’t even sure anymore and that’s why he could barely sleep. He got out of bed at 7am and showered, leaving his room and making his way down towards his office, if he couldn’t sleep he’d just throw himself into his work. He had paperwork piling up on his desk and he quickly made himself a cup of tea with their small travel kettle in the room and took it over to his desk where he pulled his seat into his ass with just one leg. He sat down and got to work.

He wasn’t even aware that it was lunch time until Izuru came into the office, but this point Toshiro was on his third cup of tea and nearly finished all the paperwork on his desk.

‘Good afternoon,’ Izuru said his voice seemed a bit wary and Toshiro glanced up at him.

‘Hello,’ he looked back down at his work again and glanced over at his phone, it was around 12:10pm in the afternoon and he sighed sitting back in his chair.

‘Couldn’t sleep?’ Izuru guessed and Toshiro nodded his head and lay his head flat down on the desk when a voice sounded from the walkie talkie that Izuru had clipped to his belt.

‘Izuru there’s an issue in the cinema, someone had damaged the popcorn machine, Toshiro is going to kill me, can you come down and look at it?’ Izuru tried to clamp a hand over the speaker as Rangikus worried voice sounded from the small device.

‘Ah, I can deal with this Toshiro.’

‘No you have all that paperwork to do.’ Toshiro growled at him as he stood up and made his way over to the door, ‘I need to speak to Rangiku anyway.’ He made his way out of the room and towards the cinema, the hallway leading to the cinema room was dark and there were old time movie posters on the walls leading to the double doors. He walked through and turned to his left where the popcorn machine was but Rangiku wasn’t there. Instead he instantly heard the door behind him being locked.

‘What the?’ he turned around and tried to open the door but it wasn’t budging. They’d locked him in.

‘Rangiku,’ he growled warningly through the door, ‘let me out this instant.’

‘Not until you two talk.’ Her voice sounded through the door and Toshiro frowned glancing around and spotted Yukio peering sheepishly over one of the seats.

‘Were you in on this?’ Toshiro growled at him and he frowned and shook his head.

‘Rangiku brought me here for a movie, she told me she was just going to the bathroom.’ There was such sincerity in his voice that Toshiro had to believe him and he sighed and leaned his back against the door before sliding down to sit on his ass.

‘Rangiku you can’t keep us locked in here forever.’

‘Not forever, just until you both talk.’

‘I don’t want to talk.’

‘Then you will be locked in there forever.’

‘C’mon Rangiku.’ It was Yukios turn now, the boy stood up and made his way over to the door, his bag of popcorn clutched in his hand as he frowned, ‘I have a flight to book you promised it was just going to be one movie.’

‘Sorry Yukio, I’m going to come back in two hours and at that time I want you two to have spoken to each other.’

There was the distinctive sound of footsteps walking away down the hall and Toshiro scowled.

 

The two boys didn’t speak, both stubbornly avoiding opening their mouths for words. Instead Yukio had taken to throwing pieces of popcorn up into the air and attempting to catch them in his mouth. He’d moved away from Toshiro and was now leaning against one of the back seats of the back rows. Because these seats were in a private room they weren’t your standard cinema seats, the entire back row was double seats, effectively couches the couples often snuggled up on to watch a movie. After a while Toshiro was getting annoyed at the lack of popcorn Yukio was actually catching in his mouth and glaring at all the pieces that had fallen onto the floor.

‘Maybe if you moved your hair out from your other eye you wouldn’t miss your mouth as much and stop making a mess for me to tidy.’

‘Yeah well you had sex with someone else that wasn’t me, we can’t always get what we want.’

Ouch. Toshiro scowled at him and stood up, storming over.

‘I didn’t.’

‘Don’t stand there and lie to me Toshiro.’ Yukio had stopped tossing the popcorn in the air and instead had fixed the boy with a narrowed glare.

‘I am not, I went off and I tried but I-‘

‘But you what?’

‘I went soft.’ He threw his hands up in the air and brought them down, tightly folding them over his chest and scowling as Yukio broke into a wicked grin.

‘You what?’

‘Don’t laugh at me.’ Toshiro growled back at him, ‘it’s your fault.’

‘It’s my fault you couldn’t get it up?’

‘Oh I got it up, I just-‘

‘Couldn’t keep it up?’

‘Don’t mock me.’

Yukio threw a bit of popcorn at him and it hit the side of his head just above his eye.

‘You still tried to have sex with someone else.’

‘Yeah well you knew that about me and you still liked me regardless.’

‘Like.’

‘What?’

‘You used past tense, I still like you.’ Yukio threw another bit of popcorn at him and it hit his forehead as he turned to him.

‘Would you fucking stop that?’

‘You’re meant to catch it in your mouth.’

‘Fuck you.’

‘You’ve done that several times,’ Yukio lifted a bit of popcorn and this time simply ate it instead of tossing it, ‘I’m sorry you went limp.’ He said with a hint of amusement still thick in his voice.

‘Just so we’re clear that’s never happened to me before.’

‘I know that, I don’t doubt your skills in bed I’ve seen them myself. So the question is why?’ Yukio tilted his head curiously to the side as he studied Toshiro who continued to scowl at the now smug look on the boys face.

‘I don’t know do I? If I’d known I wouldn’t have done it.’

‘So why didn’t you continue?’

Toshiro took a deep breath and sighed as he glanced away staring at the cinema screen that was showing nothing but a dark screen, the dim cinema lighting reflecting off it as he choose to ignore the question.

‘Unless,’ Yukio had moved towards him now and Toshiro turned to him, to see him standing about a foot away, ‘unless you went soft because you were thinking of someone else?’

‘Don’t flatter yourself.’ Toshiro growled at him but even as he said it a smile played on his face, he was getting flash backs to the first time he had gone into the pool to tease the innocent life guard, when the couple had been having sex under water.

‘Do you want a piece of popcorn?’ Yukio asked as he lifted a piece out of the bag and placed it between his teeth, Toshiro felt heat flush in his face but he accepted the challenge, reaching up to take the other side of the piece of popcorn between his own teeth, he didn’t immediately retract back into his own mouth and instead his lips came over to brush against Yukios before the blond boy released the popcorn and Toshiro took it into his mouth but held his lips against the blond boys. A lot of emotions were threatening to spill over now and he wanted to reach out and hug the boy, wanted to be engulfed in his strong arms and wanted him to take all these horrible emotions away.

They didn’t make a move to heat up the kiss and eventually they both pulled away, Toshiro chewing the sweet popcorn thoughtfully as he looked up into Yukios beautiful large emerald eye.

‘Should I be flattered that you’ve never gone soft on me?’

‘No, because it never usually happens,’ he scowled at him.

‘Okay,’ Yukio chuckled almost with an air of disbelief.

‘Damn it Yukio, I swear, sex is the one thing I’m good at don’t try and take that away from me.’ He scowled at the blond boy who blinked down at him, biting back a smile.

‘I didn’t take it away from you.’

‘It was your fault.’

‘How was it my fault?’

‘Because I was thinking about you when it happened.’

‘I don’t know if that’s a compliment or an insult…’ Yukio blinked down at Toshiro and chuckled to himself, ‘thinking of me while you’re trying to fuck someone else or thinking of me and it gets you soft.’

‘I was thinking about this whole situation, not thinking of you naked, if I’d have been thinking of you naked I wouldn’t have had an issue.’

‘That makes me feel a little better.’

Both boys were silent for a little while, not looking directly at each other, Yukio pulled another piece of popcorn from his bag and ate it.

‘You know before I met you,’ Yukio started, his voice was low and careful, ‘I was clueless about sex, didn’t think I’d ever want or need it, thought I could get by without it. Then you showed me how amazing it could be and that left me wanting to only have sex with you.’

‘That’s… sweet of you to say…’ Toshiro was feeling a little uncomfortable, he wasn’t sure if that was really a compliment or not considering how things had gone between them lately.

‘What I’m getting at is, maybe you think you don’t need relationships but you just need someone else to show you how good they can be?’

‘I-‘ Toshiro frowned at him and opened his mouth to protest.

‘Just hear me out, what is a relationship but two friends who only have sex and only kiss each other? That’s all it is, you said before you don’t want me getting sex from anyone who isn’t you, so what if you did the same? We only had sex with each other and occasionally hung out together to do stuff that wasn’t sex. That’s all a relationship is.’

‘It is?’

‘Yes, you stay over a couple nights, not every night, we occasionally go get dinner together, maybe watch TV together and in return I’ll give you all the sex and lap dances you want.’

Toshiro was thoughtful, he hadn’t really thought a relationship could be as easy as that. It was a trade… a compromise… he could get sex and lap dances… because god did he loved those lap dances. They’d be reserved for him and him alone and in return all he’d have to do was stay over a couple of nights in the week and cuddle up to the boy, would that be so bad?

‘I won’t even cuddle you that much if you don’t want to.’

Toshiro frowned, he wanted to be cuddled, he figured it wouldn’t be that bad, he remembered the morning after they’d first had sex and he enjoyed that. Toshiro took a tentative step forward and Yukio blinked at him, then he took another one and placed his head on Yukios chest. The blond boy practically purred and wrapped his arms securely around Toshiro. The pressure felt amazing, it felt like his burdens were being lifted and taken away. The deep comforting scent of chlorine and lavender washed over him and the prodigy turned his head to the side and wrapped his arms around Yukios waist listening intently to his beating heart.

‘And I get all the sex I want?’

‘Until my balls are dry.’

Toshiro wrinkled his nose but otherwise laughed at the statement.

‘And you don’t lap dance or dirty dance with anyone but me?’

‘Promise.’

Toshiro felt smug now against his chest, that was good because watching Yukio dance with that other tall guy, watching as the taller male had unbuttoned his shirt and touched his body had drove Toshiro wild with jealousy. He didn’t want anyone to touch Yukio like that again, the blond boy was _his._

‘Okay.’

Yukio wrapped his arms a little tighter around Toshiro and the prodigy felt him kiss the top of his head. It felt nice… comforting… almost as comforting as the steady heartbeat in his chest.

They stayed like that for a long time, then Yukio went to pull away and Toshiro almost whimpered, but all he did was put his bag of popcorn down and guided Toshiros lips to his with a hand wrapping around the back of his neck.

The kiss was tender and there was a lot of emotion poured into it that Toshiro had never experienced before. The tongue that slipped into his mouth tasted sweet of popcorn and Toshiro found himself sitting down on an armrest of one of the isle chairs. He could feel emotions threatening to burst out of his chest and he wrapped his legs around Yukios waist, wanting to try and bring them closer somehow.

Yukios tongue lapped lightly at his own, transferring the taste of popcorn onto his own tongue as the blonds other hand came down to cup at the ass of the prodigy that was threatening to fall off the back of the arm rest.

‘I’m going to fall,’ Toshiro whined as he felt himself being tipped back over the chair.

‘I won’t let you,’ Yukio growled as he began to kiss down the prodigy’s neck. Toshiro wasn’t sure if there was meant to be a hidden meaning behind those words but his eyes fluttered shut and he tilted his head back to let the blond ravish his neck. ‘I’m – sorry – that – sex – with – that – other – guy – didn’t – work – out – but – I’m – more – than – happy – to – help – alleviate – any – sexual – tension – you – might – be – suffering – from.’ Yukio said each word between kisses up his neck, along his jaw line and back down again while his hand that had been cupping the Captains neck came down to unbutton his shirt.

‘Hmmm, is that right?’ Toshiro gasped, grinding his hips against the blond boy and feeling his erection stir between his legs.

Yukios lips came down on the sweet spot above his pulse and he sucked on it harshly, placing his mark on the tiny Captain who bucked his hips into his waist, trying to do something – anything to feel friction against his hardened member. He felt his shirt open and Yukio placed a steadying hand on the back of the cinema sofa as he lowered Toshiro down into it, his muscles working hard as he did it with only one arm and Toshiro growled his approval as the blond now straddled him on the leather couch.

Yukio brought his tshirt up over his head, revealing his beautifully crafted muscles in a delicious way as he did so and tossed it over the side of the chair, he’d left his grunge bandana tied around his neck though and Toshiro reached up to yank him back down with it, earning a yelp from the blond haired boy.

‘Leave it on, it’s sexy,’ Toshiro mumbled against his lips as he pulled the life guards lower lip into his own mouth to lick and suck on it, his hands travelling up and down the beautiful back of the taller male.

Yukio hummed his approval and balanced himself on one arm as his other ghosted down Toshiros exposed chest towards his jeans, dipping into his pocket and pulling out the bottle of travel lube.

‘Why were you carrying this?’ Yukio chuckled once Toshiro finally let his lip go.

‘Out of habit,’ he mumbled as Toshiro latched onto his neck earning a gasp from the blond who hovered his mouth beside the prodigy’s ear and moaned gently into it earning another swift grind of their pelvises.

‘Fuck Toshiro, I want to fuck you so badly,’ Yukio muttered into his ear and that earned a low needy moan from the prodigy.

‘I want to feel you inside me.’ Toshiro responded, his hands coming down between them to unbutton and unzip Yukios jeans while he kicked his own shoes off using the arm rest of the small couch. The blond pulled back and slipped off the couch so he could tug down Toshiros jeans, revealing his beautiful erect member that twitched excitedly the moment Yukio turned his gaze on it.

Yukio took a few moments to stare at it – once he’d wrestled the tight ass jeans from the tight little ass. He gently ran a finger up it, watching as it twitched against his touch and a smile graced his lips. His expression wasn’t needy or possessive the way that Toshiro figured he usually looked at him, it was tender and caring and against the stare his cock twitched more.

‘I didn’t think I’d ever see it again.’ Yukio hummed thoughtfully as he brought his lips down to press them against the head of his penis earning a small whimper from Toshiros lips. It was the first time Toshiro had ever felt Jr respond as a separate entity to himself. His own penis seemed to be even more excited to see Yukio than he was and any concerns about going soft were quickly pushed from his mind as those familiar lips and tongue came down on him. With a gasp, Toshiro groaned against the heat that had engulfed him, his hands coming up to press against the arm rest of the couch to try and steady himself.

 _‘Fuckkkk yes Yukio… oh god…_ ’ Toshiro hissed, his teal eyes fluttering shut as the pleasure washed up and down him. Yukio hummed against his erection and vibrations caused him to arch his back off the couch with a hiss. He didn’t hear the lube bottle being uncapped until he felt a familiar finger pressing against his entrance. Toshiro spread his legs wide and felt the blond boy enter him, his digit curling expertly against his prostate and teasing it gently, brushing it delicately without any real force and Toshiro whined.

 _‘Please… please fuck me…_ ’ he begged as the digit was removed and a second one added, this time the blond boy let go of his erection and lightly began to suck on one of his balls earning a gasp from him. The two fingers inside him curled into his prostate once again and Toshiro felt the pleasure surge up and down him in magical blissful waves, wiping his mind completely clean.

 _‘Please… I need you…_ ’ he whined again and this time the blond boy pulled out and Toshiro watched through heavily lidded eyes as he dropped his own jeans and kicked them off to reveal his beautiful twitching cock that dripped a large drop of pre-cum onto the floor at the movements before Yukio coated it in lube.

‘I can’t resist it when you beg.’ Yukio growled at him and positioned his cock between Toshiros legs. He leaned over and placed a delicate kiss onto Toshiros lips at the same time as he began to push in. The pressure and feeling was overwhelming, feeling every inch of the blond boy slip inside him and Toshiro whimpered against his lips.

‘Am I going too fast?’ Yukio asked, concern lacing his voice as Toshiro shook his head.

‘No you just feel so good,’ Toshiro groaned and with a small buck of his hips Yukio was fully encased inside him, leaving both boys panting heavily and placing small delicate and tender kisses against each others lips.

‘Move,’ the prodigy finally begged and Yukio growled, the couch was so small it didn’t offer much room, so instead he wrapped his arms under Toshiro.

‘Wrap your legs around me,’ Yukio whispered and Toshiro did as he was told when the blond boy lifted him effortlessly up into his arms and took him around the back of the couch and placed him down on the rough carpet. Thankfully Toshiros shirt was still on his back and would offer some relief against any possible carpet rash as they now lay on the ground at the top of the stairs of the cinema with the popcorn machine to their far right and the door to the cinema of their left. Here they had more than enough room and Yukio wasted no time in placing his arms under his hips and angling his ass up off the ground so that when he pulled out and slammed back in he hit Toshiros prostate dead on, sending waves of pleasure up and down his whole being.

 _‘Oh fuck yes, Yukio god…’_ the boy hissed, the feeling overwhelming as the blond began to fuck him senseless on the ground, with each thrust against his prostate his cock twitched with need, bouncing off his own lower abdomen as he did so. Yukio was moaning and panting above him and with each noise he made Toshiro felt himself draw closer and closer to his orgasm.

‘ _Yukio… please…’_ he whimpered as the blonds hand came down between them to finally tug at his painfully hard member.

 _‘Come for me Toshiro,’_ Yukio panted, _‘I want to watch you come.’_

 _‘Oh god,_ ’ Toshiro panted heavily, his back arching off the ground and his fingernails scraping dully against the carpet, _‘Yukio!_ ’ he called as he came hard up his own chest and with a delicious moan he felt the blond boy following inside him.

They lay panting together for a long time and Toshiro wasn’t even fully aware that Yukio was watching him until he met his gaze. The blond boys gaze was full of care as he leaned over to capture Toshiros lips gently in another tender kiss.

‘Stay there handsome, I’ll be right back.’ Yukio pulled out and Toshiro winced at the loss as the handsome blond stood up and walked over to where the popcorn machine was, grabbing loads of napkins. Toshiro tilted his head to the side to stare possessively at that muscled ass as the blond turned back towards him and came to mop him up.

Once he was mostly clean the two went about putting their clothes on when there was a knock at the door.

‘Are you two done in there?’

‘How did you know we were talking?’ Yukio called back and Toshiros eyes went wide as he stared at something in the corner.

‘I know you weren’t talking you were fucking.’

‘What?’

‘Yukio, there’s cameras in here.’ Toshiro pointed to the corner and from outside they heard Rangiku roar with laughter as she opened the door. She looked on the verge of wetting herself.

‘You should have seen Izurus face when he came to tell us, he was mortified.’

Toshiro flushed, he’d totally forgotten about the cameras. How embarrassing, Yukio didn’t even care, he reached over and pulled Toshiro into his chest and Toshiro heard Rangiku swoon behind them.

‘Aww, you two got together then?’

‘Yeah,’ Yukio grinned, his voice was clearly smug and he was very pleased with himself.

‘Well I’ll leave you alone, the doors unlocked now.’ The sound of her footsteps confirmed her retreat and Toshiro snuggled into his… _boyfriends_ chest… god that felt weird to think…

‘This feels good,’ Yukio mumbled from somewhere above Toshiro and his hands rubbed up and down Toshiros back. It was true it really did feel good.

‘Yeah, well don’t get too used to it, it’s me after all, probably wont even last a week.’ Toshiro mumbled and Yukio only laughed, the sound vibrating through his whole body, probably because he could tell that Toshiro sounded like he was trying to convince himself more than Yukio.

‘A week huh? Well I’ll take what I can get.’ Yukio spoke with certainty, his hands coming down to grasp his ass to get him to move out of the cinema.


	10. Meet Mr Hitsugaya

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bit of a time skip!

**5 years later…**

He was struggling to clear this final boss. Running a hand down his face to try and clear away any wariness before he un-paused his game again, he turned to look at his husband.

Toshiro was sat with his legs intertwined with his own, his face about a centimetre away from his physics book and his glasses sliding down his nose. Who knew the stoic Captain had been wearing contacts to read? Who knew he was such a nerd that in his own time he’d sit and read books and books of physics, mathematics and chemistry for fun? These were just some of the very few things Yukio finally got to witness over their years of being together. He’d been worried that when they got married 6 months ago that a lot of things would change but really nothing had. It had taken Yukio over four years to convince the prodigy that they’d be as well getting married, since the blond boy was already very much part of the Captains small family. Granny and Momo had accepted him in a way that his family could never accept him being gay or his attractive boyfriend, so when they’d gotten married Yukio had taken Toshiros name. Yukio grinned as he remembered the small event, Toshiros Granny walking him down the isle while he scowled at the whole event, the first thing he’d said to Yukio once he finally got within earshot of the male was something along the lines of ‘how the fuck did you rope me into this shit?’   
It had been terribly romantic. Rangiku was beside herself, she’d played the part of Toshiros best man which concerned Yukio especially when she arranged his Stag night. Worried that perhaps she was going to try to order strippers - which she had- Yukio had gone undercover as one, his fiancé at the time had been squirming away from them all in a horrible state of alcoholic abuse yelling about how none of them were his fiancé. When Yukio had revealed himself for Toshiros pleasure the results had been quite hilarious…

 

 

* * *

 

_Flashback…_

_Yukio had managed to secure his fiancé in one of the private rooms of the large house where the stag party was happening, turning to the younger man with an amused sort of smile. He wanted his fiancé to enjoy his stag night of course and if that meant getting a strip tease then Yukio would completely oblige. However Toshiro seemed to be scrambling across the bed towards the window trying to open it in a drunken haze, even after Yukio had taken off the disguise he’d used to slip into the party and passed Rangiku._

_‘Toshiro it’s me,’ Yukio laughed at the boy who had given up with the latch of the window and was now tugging at it as if thinking it would open into the room instead of opening out. Toshiro turned to him, teal eyes wide with fright and pointed a hand accusingly at Yukio._

_‘S-stay away! My fiancé is the only one allowed to give me lap dances.’ His voice was slurred and Yukio had to strain to hear half of what he was saying. He frowned, just how much alcohol had Rangiku let him have if he couldn’t recognise him?_

_‘It’s your fiancé, stupid.’_

_‘No, my fiancé is working tonight, you cannot fool me.’ He dove for the bed as if to scramble under it but his head collided with the side of the soft mattress and sent him flying back on his ass. He looked around dazed as Yukio wandered over to see if he was alright, if it weren’t for his panic over his fiancé’s alcohol consumption the entire scene would have been rather hilarious._

_‘Are you okay?’ Yukio asked, pursing his lips anyway to hide any amusement as he stared at the smaller male with concerned eyes._

_‘Did I just fly?’_

_‘No, you hit your head off the side of the mattress, come here.’ Yukio wandered around ready to scoop him into his arms and take him home. It was well after 4am anyway and he was mentally preparing the rage talk he’d be having with Rangiku about letting his soon-to-be husband get so plastered._

_‘No! Only Yukio can touch me,’ he whined like a child and aimed a well placed kick for Yukios privates which he – thankfully – dodged._

_‘Toshiro it is me,’ Yukio tried to coo but the white haired man had once again attempted to scramble under the bed, down on his belly and flailing his arms out to pull himself under. He was partly successful given that it was laminate flooring, had it been a carpeted room he’d have struggled._

_‘Toshiro,’ Yukio hummed amusement now in his voice as he grasped the boy’s calves and pulled him out. Toshiro started to shout for help, calling out for Rangiku and Yukio and even the police._

_‘The police aren’t here,’ Yukio laughed as he flipped his diminutive fiancé around to face him._

_‘Yes they are, they were just down stairs, I saw them.’_

_‘They were the strippers,’_

_‘Get off me, I’m soon to be a married man.’ Toshiro tried to shove Yukio off but his attempts were so feeble with muscles doused in alcohol._

_‘Come on let me drive you home.’_

_‘Let go of me- YUKIO!’ he shouted turning towards the door before Yukio circled an arm around his waist. At least the blond boy knew he’d never have to worry about Toshiro ever going out drinking and possibly cheating, he seemed determined to be loyal even if in his drunken haze he couldn’t recognise his own fiancé._

_‘What does Yukio look like? I’ll go find him for you.’ Toshiro stopped squirming and scrunched up his face in concentration._

_‘He’s got blond spiky hair and… em… he’s a good dancer and he… has green eyes and he’s a bit short.’_

_Yukio made a face at that last comment, Toshiro could hardly talk given that he was a full head shorter than Yukio himself._

_‘Actually he looks like you.’ Toshiro tilted his head curiously to the side, his eyes glazed over and he blinked one eye before the other, clearly hammered._

_‘You wait here I’ll go and find him for you, just stop trying to go out the window okay?’ the blond boy said to him._

_Toshiro nodded and Yukio stood up and made his way towards the door, he opened it and exited and stood outside for a good five minutes before entering again._

_‘Toshiro? It’s Yukio, someone came and told me where you were.’_

_‘Thank God! Yukio, they’ve been trying to give me lap dances and strip teases but I told them no, I told them I was going to be a married man.’ Toshiro mumbled as he used the bed to help pull himself to his feet._

_‘I know handsome, I know, come on lets get you home.’_

_Toshiro let Yukio lead him out of the house and towards their car, Rangiku was passed out on a couch and most of the other company was too preoccupied to really notice them leaving anyway. Yukio helped Toshiro into the passengers seat and got into the drivers side and started to drive away. It took a bit of time before Yukio realised the boy was looking at him funny._

_‘What?’_

_‘Nothing… you just look like someone I know.’_

_‘That’s because I’m your fiancé.’_

_‘I know that I’m not stupid I mean someone else I know…’_

_Yukio tried his best not to laugh as Toshiro turned and leaned his face against the cool glass of the window. It was really early in the morning so it wasn’t really much of a wonder when they were pulled over by police for a casual inspection. This early in the morning must have been their most common time to catch drunk drivers. Yukio pulled over and rolled down his window, praying to god that Rangiku hadn’t given Toshiro anything other than just alcohol._

_‘Good morning officer,’ he smiled pleasantly at the woman as she stepped up to the window. She smiled back at him and nodded towards Toshiro who had fallen asleep with his entire forehead placed against the window of the passenger side._

_‘Are you playing chauffer tonight?’ she asked and he sighed and nodded._

_‘Yeah I am, this is my very drunk fiancé that I’ve just picked up from his own stag party.’_

_‘Aww when are you two getting married?’_

_‘Next Saturday,’ he replied turning to look at the back of the drunk boys head fondly regardless of the mammoth like snores now emitting from him._

_‘How much has he had to drink?’ she asked as she looked concerned at the boy._

_‘I actually don’t know, but I’ll keep an eye on him.’_

_‘Good, can I see your licence please?’_

_He handed it over to her and she took it back to her car. Yukio took the opportunity to lean over and try and turn Toshiro more comfortably in his chair so he could sleep better._

_‘That all checks out, can I get you out of the car for a breathalyser test please?’ Yukio got out the car and when he shut the car door the sound must have roused Toshiro who was now glancing at them through very drunk teal eyes._

_The test came back clean as Yukio had not had a single drop of alcohol and he was happily getting into the car when Toshiro leaned over and said – in a really loud wannabe whisper –_

_‘Is she one of the stripers?’_

_‘I’m so sorry, they had strippers dressed as policemen,’ Yukio quickly turned to her and shook his head, ‘they were male as well so I don’t know what he’s saying.’_

_Luckily she took it all in good fun and merely laughed it off wishing them the best for their wedding and their life. Yukio took off quick before Toshiro could say anything else._

_‘He was a kind striper…’_

_End of Flashback…_

 

* * *

 

 

It was one of many fond memories he had now to cherish until they grew old and died together and Yukio blinked contently at his husband who had no idea he was staring at him. There were many fond memories and no doubt many more to come, their wedding day had been so beautiful, though Toshiro was not that fond of the actual event he appreciated it once it was over and he could properly tell people he was married when he was chatted up, which happened a lot. The platinum engagement ring around his finger also acted as a deterrent to most.

The honeymoon had been fun, just the two of them for two whole weeks, they had planned to do a tour of Europe but they just ended up shut away in their hotel rooms most of the time having sex. At least now they could say they’d had sex in at least five different countries.

Considering they’d been living together comfortably for over three years now, Yukio knew his husband and knew him well, he knew exactly how to get what he wanted. Like the time 5 months ago that he’d wanted to put up 3 wedding pictures in their beautiful penthouse apartment.

 

* * *

 

_Flashback…_

 

_Yukio had left the pile of wedding photos out to be addressed for the last week now, casually leaving the pile in the bedroom, then in the living room then in the kitchen. He’d specifically selected a particular picture to be on the top of the pile no matter where it was left and when he walked out of his office one night to see Toshiro staring at the top picture he knew it was time to implement his plan._

_‘So we need to decide which pictures we’re putting up.’ Yukio said as he walked into the living room and casually threw himself down on the couch in front of the TV._

_‘I like this one,’ Toshiro mumbled, a small smile on his lips and he stared at the picture Yukio had left on top of the pile for the last week. Success, he’d left it there subliminally so Toshiro would be drawn to it. Playing dumb though, Yukio stood up and went to stand behind his husband, wrapping an arm around the boy’s waist and pulling him into his side. The picture showed Yukio dressed in a handsome white and black suit with one arm wrapped around Toshiros waist – just like he was going right now – while the beautiful white haired man wearing a stunning white suit was scrutinizing the cake to look for the best incision point. It was really their entire relationship in a nutshell, Toshiro worrying over the tiny details while Yukio just worried about him._

_‘I like that one too,’ Yukio hummed against his husband’s neck as he kissed down it with gentle butterfly kisses, ‘we just need to pick out four more.’ Yukio really only wanted three pictures up, he knew his husband would never ever let him put up five and Yukio had already selected the pictures he wanted and the three best frames to go with them, as if on cue…_

_‘You want five?’ Toshiro asked pulling away from Yukio and scowling at him, ‘I’m not having five wedding pictures up around our apartment, you’ll get one, this one.’ He pointed at the photo and Yukio frowned at him crossing his arms across his chest and pretending to sulk._

_‘Now that’s not fair,’ already he could tell that the two were about to enter a heated discussion to which Yukio would win, ‘how about four?’_

_‘You’ll get one.’ Toshiro hissed his eyes narrowed and Yukio scowled at him._

_‘How about three?’_

_‘One.’_

_‘What happened to this compromise thing you promised you were going to do?’_

_‘Fine,’ Toshiro scowled at him and put the photo down on the top of the pile, ‘you’ll get two, ONLY two.’ The diminutive man turned around to storm to his room. Despite being married they still had separate bedrooms because Toshiro liked his space, its part of what made them work so well. Yukio didn’t mind, because of his husbands ‘tendencies’ it was very rare for them to actually sleep in separate rooms unless one of them was ill._

_Later on that night when Toshiro finally emerged, Yukio had selected his two photos, one was of the two of them together outside the large beautiful looking hotel where they’d gotten married and another one featuring Granny, Momo, Rangiku and couple of their other friends who’d come to celebrate with them, the photographer had just told a really bad joke that had left most of them laughing hysterically and Toshiro looking only slightly amused with a small smile playing at the edges of his lips.._

_Toshiro looked down at the pictures as Yukio finished framing the second one and frowned._

_‘Where’s the one I picked out earlier?’ He glanced around looking for it and Yukio simply sighed._

_‘Well you only gave me two, these two were my favourite so they’re the ones I’m putting up.’ There was an extensive silence to follow his words and Yukio had to keep his face turned away to hide his smile as he could practically hear the clogs turning in his husbands mind._

_‘I want the other one,’ his voice mumbled as he dropped to the ground and started to sift through the photos until he found the one he’d liked. The third picture that Yukio desperately wanted to go up but would never tell Toshiro that._

_‘Well, I guess we can put it up but that would mean three pictures.’_

_‘Fine, just put this one in the living room.’ Came the reply and Yukio grinned as he stood up and went to his room to bring out the third photo frame, when he walked into the living room Toshiro glanced at the frame and scowled at him._

_‘I’ve been played.’_

_‘Like a beautiful guitar.’_

_‘You never really wanted five did you?’_

_‘Nope.’_

_‘You only wanted these three?’_

_‘Yep,’ Yukio dropped to the ground and let his smugness radiate from him as he framed the last picture ready to hang above the beautiful gas fireplace of their living room._

_End of flashback…_

* * *

 

 

Though Yukio had managed to figure out a lot of his husbands inner workings, Toshiro could read him like a book. Yukio was more the breadwinner of their relationship, his aptitude for gaming now manifesting itself into a stressful but well paying career. He’d often go to Japan and America for contests bringing back hundreds of thousands in prize money and got paid extensively for gaming reviews and test playing, which was exactly what he was doing tonight.

Toshiros small finger came to push his glasses up his nose as they’d now sunk down right to the tip and blinked those big beautiful teal eyes as he leaned back to turn his page. The prodigy was disturbed when Yukios leg twitched a little and bumped into his own. The blond boy braced himself with closed eyes, he knew exactly what was coming next, the scolding that had been bubbling up in his small husband for the past 24 hours. Opening his eyes, Yukio was met with a stern gaze.

‘You’ve got one hour.’ Toshiro snapped, closing his physics book with a snap and pulling off his thick rimmed glasses to place on the sofa beside him. ‘This is getting ridiculous, you’ve only had eight hours sleep in the last three days and when was the last time you showered for longer than five minutes?’

Yukio wriggled down in his seat, he could feel the muscles of his hands twitching with exhaustion but he had a deadline to meet and he had only been given four days to complete this massively long game.

‘I-‘

‘Exactly, now I don’t care if they want you to complete it in a few days, you’re human and you need to have a proper rest so I’m going to make you food and when I come back I’ll be turning that damn machine off and I’ll be dragging you into the bath if I have too.’ Toshiro slipped out from their entangled limbs and stormed over to the large kitchen space in their open plan apartment. Yukio sighed and turned back to his game. Just one more boss, one more boss and he was done.

This was usual for them, a couple of times a year Yukio would be given a game to complete and review and he’d have only a couple or a few days deadline to do it in. It involved him pulling all nighters, sleeping only when Toshiro shouted at him or when he accidentally fell asleep on the couch, barely eating any meals and only diving into the bathroom for toilet breaks, to brush his teeth and to stand under the hot water long enough to rub a bar of soap over his body and wash his hair. It was a bit ridiculous but it was another massive source of their income and even though it was stressful they’d gotten into this routine. Once finished with a game, Toshiro would usually bring him a warm bowl of soup, he’d have a bath run which they’d enjoy together then Toshiro would leave Yukio to sleep for well over twelve hours. All he had to do was defeat one more fucking boss.  

The smell of home cooking was something Yukio loved, Toshiro was quite the little housewife and though the boy did work at a scientific research centre for climate change he also loved keeping their home organised, tidy and keeping Yukio well fed. The soup that the boy had prepared earlier that day was being warmed back up on the stove and the smell of sun dried tomatoes and roasted peppers wafted over to where Yukio sat on the couch. It was very distracting but the prospect of nearly being finished and being able to spend a proper evening with the love of his life was what finally helped him deliver the killing blow. With a cheer that echoed around the whole apartment Yukio slumped down into the comfortable couch with a sigh. As the game entered its final cut scene signifying the end of his journey, he hastily scribbled down the last of his notes before closing over his book. He had until 6pm the next day to piece together his review and send it in, which was perfect because that meant he could sleep until 12pm if Toshiro let him.

‘You’re done?’ Toshiro mused as he walked over to place a bowl of steaming soup and a large piece of crusty bread down on the table in front of him. ‘Good, I’ll go and run the bath.’

While his husband walked away Yukio tucked into the meal, savouring it and reminding himself that he had to learn to cook from the prodigy. When Toshiro had gotten ill, Yukio had been at a loss in the kitchen, he’d realised how useless he was at anything in the home and didn’t even know where Toshiro kept the half the things required for the day to day running of the place. The bath would take a while to run, Yukio had gone all out when he’d bought this apartment, buying it nearly outright at over a million, thus the bath wasn’t your average bath more a giant Jacuzzi which Toshiro had grinned wickedly about when he’d seen it. They had five bedrooms, one each for the men, one for Yukios office, a study for Toshiro and a spare room for guests. Toshiro had basically turned his study into his own library and anything the prodigy wanted or needed he got. Yukio would make the money but Toshiro was very much in charge of it, he knew how to do taxes and how to budget and how to save and all that other stuff that Yukio really couldn’t be bothered doing. They had their own gym which Toshiro only ever visited to watch Yukio work out in then ended up joining him in other physical activities once he got too horny.

His husbands sex cravings were as bad as ever and though they weren’t doing it every day, Yukio still had to perform at least every two days to keep the prodigy happy. When he had work like this however, things were hard. Toshiro knew better than to annoy his husband and demand sex when he was working so hard on one of his game reviews. So instead the prodigy would usually wait until he was finished and jump him in the bath, if Yukio was too exhausted – which was often the case – then Toshiro would normally take the lead which Yukio loved.

Once he was finished with his soup, Yukio stood up and made his way over to the kitchen but instead of ditching the bowl in the sink he helped himself to another full bowl of soup. He’d forgotten how hungry he was and he couldn’t actually remember the last time he’d properly eaten, he was sure Toshiro had forced him to pause his game for either breakfast or lunch this morning but all the days and hours were blurring into one. He hungrily ate more of his husbands home cooking, stealing another section of the crispy baguette and wolfing it down before the small prodigy came back through.

‘If you enjoy the soup that much I can make more again next week,’ Toshiro chuckled from behind him as Yukio licked his spoon, feeling warm and full. Yukio turned towards the attractive man who began to clean up the crumbs around him and chuckled. Toshiro couldn’t even let him just sit and have a meal, he had to continuously be cleaning and tidying as he went.

‘I love all the stuff you cook,’ Yukio said joyously as he leaned across the bar and captured his husband’s lips in a small kiss.

‘The bath is run so get your sexy ass in it, I’ll be through in a minute.’ Toshiro mumbled suggestively and Yukio grinned, slipping away from the kitchen bar as his husband went about cleaning his bowl and spoon away.

 

The bathroom was full of a beautiful steam that wrapped around his entire body and buried its way down into his lungs with a beautiful warmth. He stripped off his clothes throwing them into the wicker basket that was kept in the corner. The entire bathroom was marbled all except the flooring which was made of rough tiles so you didn’t slip on the floor. The entire wall to his right was made up of beautifully large mirrors which he’d had installed himself, they were anti fogging mirrors and though they’d cost a bomb, they were totally worth it. The large Jacuzzi bath was set into the corner of the wall opposite, with a large marbled surface between the wall and the beginning of the Jacuzzi where they’d normally keep their shampoo bottles and the likes, which had to be in alphabetical order. The square bath had two sitting areas built in and it was onto one of these that Yukio slipped, the hot water rising up over his body and engulfing him in the warmth. He hadn’t realised just how exhausted he was until he was now sitting down with the warm water surrounding him and he could practically feel sleep pressing against his brain. He turned to the side and leaned over the side of the bath, one of his arms thrown over the edge as sleep threatened to pull him down into the water, at least this way if he fell asleep before his husband arrived, he wouldn’t slip under the water.

Soon the water was swirling around him as another body entered the bath and he felt a pair of beautifully soft hands rub up and down his back. He groaned at the feeling, his muscles almost twitching in pleasure at the massage and attention they were now receiving after days of being neglected. He felt his husband press up against his back, his arms coming around to hug him from behind and his legs gripping his hips, soon a pair of soft and familiar lips were pressing against the back of his neck slowly moving out over his shoulder as Yukio sunk down against the feeling.

‘You’re even more exhausted than normal.’ Toshiro cooed against his skin, leaning back to grab a sponge and beginning to wash his back gently with a combination of hot water and his usual lavender scented soap.

‘I didn’t get a warning, otherwise I’d have slept longer before they sent me the game.’ Yukio said, he realised his voice was actually slurring because of his own exhaustion and Toshiro rinsed over his shoulders before returning to his earlier activities. Yukio knew he was exhausted but he still wanted the boy to continue his advancements, so when the prodigy began to kiss up his back again, Yukio made a point to let out small inviting noises of contentment.

Soon Toshiros hands were massaging the front of his torso, working their way up to abuse his pink nipples, which he twisted cruelly between his fingers.

‘Toshiro…’ Yukio groaned, one of his hands coming to gently grab one of the prodigies own and guide it lower, if they were wanting to do this they’d have to be quick because Yukios battery life was well below 10%. Understanding his husbands urgency, Toshiro grasped his hardened member under the water and began to stroke it, the prodigy pushed himself out of the water slightly to reach Yukios ear.

‘Don’t worry I’ll take care of everything, just go and sit up on the marble perch like a good married man.’ He chuckled as Yukio used some of the little strength he had left to carry out the boy’s instruction, he hoisted himself out the water pressed his back against the marbled wall, there was so much room up here that Yukios feet couldn’t even reach the edge of the Jacuzzi from where he was now sat. Toshiro had moved away to grab a bottle of lube and hoisted himself out the water to crawl over his husbands exhausted body. He stopped for a moment to let their erections brush against each other as he reached up to capture his lips, then they were kissing.

It was moments like this that Yukio knew his husband loved him, Toshiro rarely ever told him, rarely ever said the words ‘I love you,’ but everything that Yukio could ever hope to know about the man was in his kisses. Small lips pressed with just the right amount of force, slowly and tenderly prizing his own lips apart to let a tongue slink into his mouth, the offending muscle gently caressed his own tenderly, as if letting it know it was there if his own tongue wanted to come out to play. Yukios own tongue responded with as much enthusiasm as he could muster, Toshiro purred against the kiss before increasing the tempo. With mouths moving against each other Yukio felt the prodigy’s breathing hitch, well aware of what he was doing Yukio broke apart from the kiss to gaze over at the fog resistant mirrors. This was why he’d had them put in, so he could enjoy this arousing view. Toshiro whimpered as he pumped his own fingers in and out his own exposed backside, the movement with lube making the most delicious wet noises as the prodigy lay his head against Yukios shoulder. Yukio brought his heavy arms up to gently grasp the boys beautifully tight cheeks and prise them apart as he massaged them, allowing him a better view in the mirror on the back wall. The boys chest was delivering lovely rugged breaths as his back arched slightly before straightening back out against his own touch, soon two fingers were not enough for him.

 _‘Fuck that’s so hot,’_ Yukio groaned, his eyes drinking in the sight as the two fingers were removed and a third was added causing the diminutive male to shudder slightly. Once he’d adjusted to himself and giving Yukio a better view in the mirror by raising his ass a little higher in the air, he began to pump the fingers back in and out. Clearly searching for something he could not reach himself, the small man started to gasp and groan, his painfully hard cock twitching with need. Toshiro had begun to stretch himself, using his three fingers to gently open up his own ass and groaning against the pain, Yukio brought one of his hands down to gently grasp his erection that was between his shaking thighs and he began to pump the limb gently in his hand, his thumb running over the sensitive head to draw out pre-cum from the slit before working his way down towards the base and back up again. This seemed to help the prodigy who was now gasping between the pain and pleasure, his body shaking as if searching for something fuller to fill him. Soon his fingers were being removed from that delicate entrance and Yukio watched in the mirror as the sensitive hole was left open for his gaze, he delicately traced a finger over it feeling the muscles spasm under his touch as Toshiro reached over to grab the bottle of lube once more. Yukio groaned into his husbands ear as Toshiros hand grasped him, coating his member in the usual blue lubrication and pumping a few times to earn gasps of approval from Yukio.

Then he was moving, Toshiro rose up to wrap his arms around his husbands neck to steady himself, wide teal eyes meeting bright emerald green as the prodigy began to lower himself down onto his husbands length. No matter how many times they’d done this, no matter how many times they’d had sex, the feeling of those tight muscles pulling him in still caused him to gasp in both shock and pleasure. Combine that with the sight of the wide teal eyes staring at him with a cocktail of emotions and Yukio was in heaven. In his husbands’ eyes he could see… he could _feel_ his lust, his devotion, his love and care and Yukio brought a hand up to gently cup his cheek, watching tenderly as Toshiro closed his eyes and leaned into his touch as he finished his descent down onto his husbands aching member. They sat like this for a while, Toshiro adjusting and Yukio gritting his teeth against the feeling of those warm and familiar muscles contracting around him, hugging him and trying to suck him in deeper. Then Yukio leaned down to capture his small husband’s lips in a gentle, tender kiss before Toshiro began to move. This kind of sex was one of his favourites and a rare treat was reserved only for when Yukio was too exhausted to move himself, Toshiro used his thighs to rise and fall on the familiar appendage inside him, squeezing his ass muscles every now and again to hear his husband moan.

‘ _Fuck Toshiro,’_ Yukio groaned against him as the younger male gasped, Yukios lips made it down to his neck where he had began to lightly kiss and suck at the delicate spots he knew so well.

‘It’s been forever,’ Toshiro mumbled and Yukio kissed against his neck before using some last ounces of his strength to trust deeply inside him.

‘It’s been three days,’ he combated and Toshiro leaned back with a casual half lidded smirk.

‘Like I said, it’s been forever.’ Yukio gave another harsh thrust and Toshiro groaned as he leaned back, his ascends and descends now gently brushing past his prostate and earning beautiful noises from his own mouth. Yukio watched, his own tongue darting out to lick his lips at the sight, his stunning diminutive husband bouncing obediently on his lap, his head thrown back in bliss, glassy eyes staring at the ceiling and his own erection leaking pre-cum as it bounced with each of his movements. The blond brought one hand down between them to begin stroking the weeping member again and Toshiro shuddered at the touch, his eyes closing over and a strangled moan leaving his lips.

 _‘Oh fuck, Yukio,_ ’ he hissed through clenched teeth, his muscles tightening and pulling Yukio in deeper as she slammed back down against him, Yukio groaned and felt his body drawing closer to that much needed relief, seeking that release.

 _‘Toshiro, I-I’m gonna,’_ Yukio warned him, bringing his hips up with one final powerful thrust before he came hard inside his husband with a heavy groan.

 _‘Fuckkkkk, Y-Yukio!’_ Toshiro moaned as his own release splashed up between their stomachs, Yukios hand continued to pump his husband dry before the boy fell forward onto his chest with a content sigh. They both stayed still for a long time, Yukio bringing an arm around to try and comfort the smaller frame by rubbing his back soothingly, as it was he could only manage a couple of strokes before his arm slumped against the marbled surface. Toshiro finally recovered and stirred against his chest, reaching up to lock their lips in a very innocent sort of kiss, both of them now clearly too exhausted to even allow tongues before he pulled back and got off Yukios lap. Feeling his sensitive flaccid member being pulled from the tight ass, the blond boy winced slightly before Toshiro was tugging him back down into the warm bathwater. He slipped forward and allowed himself to slide into the water where Toshiro was waiting for him, he was now passed exhaustion and Toshiro had to clean his own sperm from his husband’s chest. The two didn’t say anything, words weren’t always needed, though physical contact was kept to a minimum because even though Toshiro could likely go at it like a rabbit, all night long, Yukio had no hope in hell of even getting to bed without support.

With a chuckle, Toshiro pulled himself from the warm water and went to fetch them both some towels, Yukio kept his eyes closed because he’d be too tempted to look at his beautiful husband and if he did he just knew jr would get ideas that he didn’t have the energy to complete.

‘Time to get to bed,’ Toshiro murmured in his ear and Yukio rose obediently and took the towel securely as he climbed out the giant tub. Toshiro set about draining it as Yukio did his best to dry as much of himself as he could with the soft white material. He was already making a beeline straight for his bedroom, stumbling into the hallway table slightly before Toshiro was there grasping his arm gently and leading him to the safety of the bed.

He ditched the towel on the floor somewhere aware it would be useful for their morning… likely late after noon sex the next day once Yukio woke up. He fell into his bed face down and moaned at just how comfortable it was.

‘That’s quite an arousing sight you know,’ Toshiro hummed as he leaned over to gently stroke a hand down Yukios back and across his ass. Yukios muscles instinctively contracted at the touch but his groan was enough to deter the younger male who knew that his husband was just too exhausted. With a chuckle Toshiro pulled back the covers and Yukio rolled onto his back before moving to slip under the covers as Toshiro practically tucked him back in.

‘Goodnight gorgeous,’ Toshiro cooed, turning to switch the light off and exiting the room.

This day had been perfect, he’d finished a game in time for a large payment, his stomach was full of Toshiros excellent home cooking, he’d been sexually satisfied and he was squeaky clean and in a clean, comfortable and warm bed. There was just one thing that would make this the ultimate day…

Toshiro came back into his room after ten minutes and slipped into his bed and Yukio sighed in content. The small beauty was naked and he snuggled up against Yukio, lying on top of him like he’d done the morning after they’d first slept with each other all those years ago. Yukio brought one around his back in a feeble attempt at a hug as his little lover snuggled down on top of his chest, planting a small kiss gently between Yukios pecks. One large exhausted emerald eye opened to glance down at the white haired beauty and he saw two massive teal eyes look up to meet his gaze.

‘I love you,’ Yukio mumbled, his words slurred with wariness and he watched as Toshiro smiled tenderly at him, a hand coming up to cup his cheek and a thumb drifting across his cheek bone.

‘I love you too,’ the prodigy mumbled, reaching up to plant a tender kiss on his lips before settling back down against his chest.

This was bliss, this was happiness and he couldn’t believe that he’d find himself holding this little beauty in his arms just as he had done all those years ago, back when it seemed impossible that the two of them would ever be together. If there was a heaven, Yukio highly doubted that it would be any better than this.


End file.
